Pendulous Beginnings
by Suriva A. D. Massin
Summary: The tale of Sirius Black and the Half Blood Prince may seem set in stone, but what if it wasn't? Follow the Marauder's as they navigate the web of love, friendship, and family as war threatens to destroy everything they hold dear. UPDATED EVERY SATURDAY!
1. Prologue

**_The Untold Story_**

 **Prologue**

I hate him. I absolutely hate him, Severus thought as he prowled down the corridors of Hogwarts to his dungeons.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" he snarled to the empty, damp airs of his quarters, slamming the door shut. He took a bottle of firewhiskey out of his forbidden cabinet. He rarely drank but BLACK was the only exception. But, then again, Black was an exception to all the rules, Severus thought bitterly as he poured himself a glass and took a gulp. He allowed the liquid to burn his throat as he pondered over what had happened over the past few hours.

Suddenly, a blinding rage filled him. How dare that stupid idiotic Gryffindor escape? How dare he put my life in danger again? Severus threw his glass against the wall watching in fascination as it shattered, the shards of glass flying. How dare he? Severus absentmindedly flicked his wrist, cleaning up the mess he made, before slumping onto a chair, wondering how and when his life got so complicated. Slowly, he let his occlumency shields down, allowing his most protected memories to stream through his consciousness…

* * *

Authors' Notes:

\- Hello to all our readers! Thank you for reading our story. Please leave reviews and we are open to constructive criticism too.

\- We already have multiple chapters written and will be updating every Saturday.

\- This will most likely be a trilogy with one focusing on the First War followed by the Second War and then After the War.

\- Although the prologue is in first person, the rest of the story will be in third person.


	2. Chapter 1: On the Hogwarts Express

**_The Untold Story_**

 **Chapter 1: On the Hogwarts Express**

 _September 1, 1971_

Severus watched as the crowds on platform 9 ¾ buzzed around with wizarding families sending their children off to Hogwarts. He wished his mother could have also sent him off.

"Sev, let's go get a seat," Lily said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the Hogwarts Express.

"Slow down," he called after her, momentarily forgetting his worries. He turned back to face Mr. and Mrs. Evans, who were staring worriedly after their youngest daughter, and muttered a small thank you. As he followed Lily towards the train, he caught sight of a boy whose father was gently explaining something with an expression of worry and pride.

"James…", he heard the father say to the bored looking boy. The rest of the man's words got lost in the chatter of the crowd. The bubbling resentment Severus held for his drunkard father only intensified as he watched the father kiss his son. These were the moments he could never have. He pushed those thoughts away as he elbowed his way through the crowd. Suddenly, he felt his elbow contact something hard.

"Hey!" a voice yelled. Surprised, Severus turned around to spot a slightly annoyed looking boy. "You could've elbowed my pretty face!" the boy sounded slightly horrified at the thought of getting a bruised visage.

Severus raised an eyebrow, exactly how narcissistic was this guy, he thought before retorting, "I'm sorry. I just thought your ugly face needed a makeover." Before the boy could say another word, he sneered and quickly boarded the train.

"Sev, come on, or there won't be any empty compartments left." Lily said as she ducked into a compartment. She sat down next to the window, and placed her head against the glass. What's wrong Severus wondered. Only yesterday, Lily had been jumping happily as she packed to go to her new school. Now, she seemed downcast and crestfallen.

"What's wrong?" He asked her quietly as two boys nosily entered the compartment.

"It's nothing." she lied before giving him a quick smile. Severus frowned, it was unlike his friend to lie about her feelings. Then it hit him, the only person who hadn't showed up to send Lily off was her stuck up older sister, Petunia.

"Did you guys fight again?" he queried gently. Ever since Lily had discovered magic, the sisters fought more and more often. He never understood why Lily cared, since he had no siblings, but he tried to comfort her as best as he could. She gave him no reply, but he could see the sadness in her green eyes. Green was his favorite color…the trees, Lily's eyes and of course the color of Slytherin. "Hey, don't worry, we are both going to Hogwarts and we'll be in Slytherin," he said trying to cheer her up.

At that moment, one of the boys, who had paid no attention to them before, exclaimed, "Who wants to be Slytherin? I think I would leave before I had to be part of that pit of snakes." Severus looked up and recognized the boy, James, the one he had seen with his loving father.

The other boy, who Severus recognized as the "pretty boy", quietly admitted "Most of my family has been Slytherin. I am hoping to break tradition."

"Oh, and here I was thinking you were alright. I want to be a Gryffindor, where the brave at heart dwell!" said James.

"I would rather have brains than brawn," stated Severus in a cold tone.

"Oi, you're the boy that almost knocked up my pretty face," observed the boy with the grey eyes.

"See Sirius, the house of Slytherin, only hosts the slimy snakes like him."

At this point, Lily stood up. "Come on Severus." Lily said before turning around and glaring at the two boys. "Let's find another compartment."

"Ooooo…" the two boys mocked as Lily dragged Severus out of the room.

"The nerve." Lily exclaimed hotly as she marched up the aisle. "As if they know anything." She stopped suddenly at an empty compartment before opening the door. She plopped down on a seat and sighed. The rest of the train ride passed with the two talking about the adventures they'd have at their new school. As the Hogwarts Express raced on, Severus couldn't help but admit in the confines of his mind that the "pretty boy" was handsome.


	3. Chapter 2: Sirius and the Sorting Hat

**_The Untold Story_**

 **Chapter 2: Sirius and the Sorting Hat**

 _September 1, 1971_

"Can we join you?" a brown haired boy asked as he gestured to our boat tiredly.

"Sure," said James. He moved aside to make some room for the two boys, rocking the boat slightly as he did so.

In the few hours he had spent with James, Sirius had to admit he had never met someone so optimistically confident. "This is James, and I am Sirius," he said as the two other boys sat down.

"I am Remus," the brown haired boy introduced himself. Then, pointing to his companion, a short pudgy faced boy with blonde hair, he said, "And this is Peter."

Sirius looked around as the boats moved towards Hogwarts and noticed the red-haired girl and the pale faced boy he had met on the train. The pair was sitting with an unfamiliar blonde and someone Sirius recognized as Alice Macmillian. He knew her from the society parties his mother dragged him to. Alice was one of the few girls he enjoyed talking to at those parties. Her eyes widened as she spotted him, he gave her a small wave which she returned with a grin. Averting his eyes, he stared up at the magnificence of the Hogwarts Castle, hoping that he'd belong.

As the first years made their way up the stairs following the half-giant, Hagrid, Severus looked up at Hogwarts in wonder. He could feel Lily's hand squeezing his in amazement and nervous anticipation, as Hagrid led them inside and handed them off to Professor McGonagall. Marlene, the blonde haired girl that joined them on the boat, rhetorically asked, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" No reply was given for the truth lay before their eyes. Hogwarts was indeed breathtaking.

While they waited, Remus asked the boys he had met on the boat if they knew how they got sorted.

"I hope we have to fight a troll," James replied. "I will be the bravest man and prove my worth for Gryffindor."

"A TROLL?!" squeaked Peter before giving a horrible screech as he jumped. All the first years turned around to see the Hogwarts ghosts race towards them. Their attention was quickly diverted as Professor McGonagall returned and led them into the Great Hall.

Sirius looked up and gazed at the bewitched ceiling of the Hall trying to find his star, the brightest star in the night sky. He could hear the Sorting Hat singing its customary song, but he paid it no heed as he stared at the Dog Star on the ceiling.

"Avery, Sylvain." McGonagall announced. A short boy with gelled brown hair sat down on a small wooden stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and stepped away.

A few moments later the hat shouted, "Slytherin."

"Black, Sirius." McGonagall said. He felt James slightly push him ahead. "Good luck," he said encouragingly.

Sirius blinked before walking ahead, hoping he looked braver than he felt as everyone stared at him. Ignoring the stern face of Professor McGonagall, he sat down and looked at the crowd as the sorting hat was placed on his head. "Well, well, well, another Black I see," the sorting hat mused. Not just any Black Sirius thought. He was nothing like his family, and this was his chance to prove it. The sorting hat chuckled. "Hmm, so you are." the hat sounded amused. "Not a bad mind I see, and there's plenty of talent and courage. Loyalty to those you love. Better be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word. Sirius sat stunned. Mother is going to kill me he thought numbly as he slid off the chair. No one clapped as the Black heir sat down at the Gryffindor table. Sirius looked over at the Slytherin table where his family glared at him, except Andromeda who winked and gave him an encouraging smile. At least Andy looks happy he thought glumly as he tried to ignore his other cousin, Narcissa. Might as well start writing my will Sirius thought as he tried not to picture his parent's reaction to his sorting. He heard another cheer as someone else got sorted. Then he heard a name he recognized, Lily Evans. He shook himself out of his thoughts and focused on the sorting. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Lily smiled as she slid off the stool and sat down across from Sirius. He gave her a weak smile which she ignored.

Lily watched the sorting, hoping that Severus would be sorted in the same house. "Benjy Fenwick." McGonagall called. A dark haired boy walked up and sat down on the stool.

There were a few moments of silence before the hat announced, "HUFFLEPUFF!" there was a loud cheer from the table next to the Slytherin's table, which was on the other side of the room.

"Lupin, Remus." Sirius looked up as the boy from the boat put the sorting hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat declared after a few seconds. The boy's shoulders slumped in relief as he walked over and sat down next to Sirius.

"I'm glad we're both in the same house." he smiled at Sirius, whose spirits rose a bit. At least he had a few friends he thought as he continued to watch the sorting. Another three girls joined Gryffindor house. Sirius recognized one of them as Alice. He gave her a smile as she sat across from him.

"Nice to know we ended up on the same side after all." she joked before jutting her chin at the Slytherin table. Sirius grinned.

"Told you I was different." he retorted playfully. They chuckled over their inside joke before being interrupted by another cheer from the Ravenclaw table.

"Who was that?" Alice wondered as she craned her neck to spot the person.

"No idea." Sirius replied.

"Look, Mulciber's next." Alice pointed out frowning. "He's a definite Slytherin." No kidding, Sirius thought as Alice's prediction came true.

"It's Peter." Remus said from beside him. They watched as Peter nervously sat on the stool. The hat stayed still for a few minutes. Peter continued to look terrified.

"Why is it taking so long, Marlene?" Lily whispered.

"It's a hat stall," a girl with blond hair answered.

"Wonder which houses it's debating between." Alice said.

"Who knows?" another girl shrugged. "I'm Mary by the way." she told the group before concentrating on the sorting.

Finally, after an eternity of waiting the hat announced, "GRYFFINDOR!" The group cheered as Peter scampered over and sat down as quickly as he possibly could.

Next is Potter, Sirius thought as James confidently made his way to the sorting hat. The hat barely touched his head before crying out, "GRYFFINDOR!" James grinned and strutted to the table and squeezed in between Sirius and Remus.

"Well done, guys. We are all Gryffindors, the best there ever was or will be." he said arrogantly. Lily rolled her eyes before turning away to watch a boy who Professor McGonagall identified as Evan Rosier get sorted into Slytherin.

Lily fidgeted nervously when Severus was called up.

Severus calmly walked to the hat. Although his face portrayed no emotions, he was a jumble of nerves. "Ah, welcome to Hogwarts, half-blood Prince. I never thought I would encounter one, but the times are changing." Blood status doesn't determine magical power Severus retorted. "No, it does not, but many in this hall disagree" the hat replied knowingly. "Ambition is the mark of Slytherin, but I also see courage and loyalty in your heart. True friends will accept you for who you are." it said before calling out "SLYTHERIN!" Severus slid down the stool, smiled sadly at Lily, and sat down next to a tall blonde teen. The blonde turned to Severus, smiled, and held out his hand. Severus accepted it and the man introduced himself as Lucius Malfoy, a prefect.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Snape."

"Thank you, Malfoy. I am honored to be a Slytherin." Severus turned back to watch as the last person, a tall dark boy named Walter Wilkes was also sorted into Slytherin.


	4. Chapter 3: The Snake Pit

**_The Untold Story_**

 **Chapter 3: The Snake Pit**

 _September 1, 1971_

"All Slytherin first years, follow me and Ayelda Fawley", Lucius Malfoy said pointing out a slim girl with blonde wavy hair.

Severus rose from the most sumptuous meal he had ever eaten. He wanted to sneak in seconds for later but decided it would make him look weak. He followed Lucius as he led them to a door on the right side of the Entrance Hall which continued deep into the dungeons.

"Asphodel." A door swung open revealing a low underground room with green lights and ornate medieval carvings. Light green and obsidian black cushions decorated comfortable looking leather couches.

"This is the Slytherin Common Room. The password will change every fortnight and it will be posted on the bulletin board. It is your duty to remember it and keep it a secret." Fawley explained as she surveyed the first years that huddled around her.

"We are partially under the lake so you may see the great squid or other creatures of the lake. The boys' dormitories are on the left and the girls' dormitories are on the right. Boys are prohibited from going into the ladies' rooms." Lucius further explained. "Boys, follow me," he commanded as he led them to a large semi-circular room with five beds, three of which were in front of large windows overlooking the bottom of the lake. "This will be your dorm for the next seven years, so choose your spot wisely."

The boys scrambled, and Severus, who was quite short compared to his roommates, quickly grabbed a bed next to the window that was second closest to the door.

"Introduce yourselves. Stick together. Bullying is not tolerated in this house. Although we may have various allegiances within, we will always be united in front of the school. Curfew is at nine and is strictly enforced." Lucius coldly stated before turning around and exiting their room.

"I am Evan Rosier," a thin faced boy stated presumptuously.

"Sylvain Avery."

"Walter Wilkes," the boy to Severus's left introduced himself.

"Severus Snape."

"Elijah Mulciber," the boy to Severus's right and closest to the door stated.

Nobody furthered the conversation, so Severus turned around and began unpacking his trunk. The five worked in silence until Rosier, who was putting up a poster of Ballycastle Bats, asked, "So, what's your favorite quidditch team?"

"Caerphilly Catapults" Avery said.

"Same as yours Rosier, Ballycastle Bats." Mulciber commented.

They all turned to look at Severus expectantly and he gave a little shrug replying "I don't follow Quidditch."

Looks of dismay and shock were evident on their faces and Mulciber insultingly muttered "Mudblood."

"Pardon me." Severus said coldly. "But it might interest you to know that no one in this room is muggle born." He turned on his heel, kicked off his shoes, wished them all a curt 'good night', and closed the curtains to his bed.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Sirius marveled at the warmth of the tower. His three roommates ran up the left staircase, leading to their dorms. "Come on Sirius!" James called. "I call bottom bunk!"

"Huh? Wait a minute! That's not fair!" Sirius ran after him, determined to claim the bottom bunk first. The two jumped onto the bed and proceeded to push the other off.

"Okay, that's enough guys." Remus said as he sat on the bottom bunk across from them. "Why don't you play rock-paper-scissors?" He suggested, trying to prevent the two from getting an injury on the first day.

"What's that?" Sirius asked as he held James in a head lock, and unsuccessfully dodged a kick aimed at his head. "Owww! That hurt!" he whined.

"And I'm running out of air!" James grunted.

"Okay, okay! Come on guys, we're not three." Remus tried to reason with the two.

"Guys…. someone could get hurt." Peter pointed out from the bunk above Remus's.

"No… we… won't!" Sirius protested as he struggled to hold his friend down.

"Yeah…." James panted as he struggled to get out of the lock that held him down. "What… he said!" At that, Remus and Peter looked at each other, before deciding to intervene.

"Wha…" James choked as Remus and Peter joined their little wrestling match. The next few moments were filled with grunts and protests of annoyance.

"Watch out!" Peter squeaked as he quickly jumped off the trio. Unceremoniously, the boys fell to the floor. They lay there, a tangle of sweaty limbs, and started to laugh. Sirius stared at his new friends and couldn't help but feel a burst of happiness. He couldn't help but think that the best was yet to come. He couldn't help but think that this was his home

* * *

AN:

1\. Thank you to our reviewers: geekymom and theabbycadabra. theabbycadabra, we are taking your feedback into account and trying to write longer chapters. However this chapter was written before the review, so it is still short. We will aim to have longer chapter updates in the future.

2\. Don't be silent readers! Review and share your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 4: A Not-So-Wonderful Morning

**_The Untold Story_**

 **Chapter 4: A Not-So-Wonderful Morning**

 _September 2, 1971_

Sunlight streamed through the windows, but it wasn't the blinding light that woke Sirius. "Get up, you sleepyhead!" James yelled, throwing a pillow at his head. Sirius groaned from the lower bunk, which he had won yesterday after a fierce battle of rock-paper-scissors.

"Haven't I sustained enough head injuries already?" he moaned as he blinked blearily.

"Well, I mean, your head's thick. You should be fine." James jokingly pointed out.

"True, but not as thick as yours, Potter."

"Hey, the name's James. We're not Slytherins. No more last names, what'd you say?"

"Sure. James." Sirius muttered, before turning away and snuggling into his blankets.

"No sleepy head, let's go down for breakfast." James said as he grabbed his friend's arm and began to pull him off the bed. "I'm starving, and I've heard great things about the Hogwarts Kitchens." After hearing those words, Sirius perked up and jumped out of bed.

"Where are Remus and Peter?" Sirius yelled from the bathroom as he got ready.

"They're waiting for us in the common room."

The boys met their friends in the common room and proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast. They filled up their plates with eggs, bacon, and toast, and sat down next to Alice and Lily. Sirius was barely half way through his toast before a dark Owl he recognized dropped a red blur in front of his face. Alice gasped and asked incredulously, "You told THEM?!"

"Of course not!" Sirius said before looking at the Slytherin Table accusingly. "They did."

He tried to bring up the famed Gryffindor courage that the hat somehow saw in him. With trembling fingers, he opened the envelope.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE OUR FAMILY! YOU TRAITOROUS BLOOD TRAITOR! YOUR ACTIONS HAVE ASHAMED US! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE OUR NOBLE HOUSE AND HERITAGE! HOW DARE YOU DRAG OUR PURE NAME THROUGH THE MUD! A TRUE BLACK WOULD HAVE BROUGHT US HONOR AND WOULD HAVE BEEN SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN! IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HAVE BEEN FRATERNIZING WITH MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS AGAIN I WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WHELP!" Sirius's Mother's voice echoed throughout the Great Hall, which was dead silent: all of its occupants looking at a now pale Sirius.

"Siri…" James never got to finish his sentence, as Sirius stood abruptly and power walked out of the hall. James got up and ran after his friend, following him up to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius was curled in a corner, his head resting on his knees. James sat down gingerly beside him and said quietly, "I didn't know… brother." Sirius never replied, and James never pursued.

* * *

Severus was not exactly having a great morning either. After the tense exchange with his roommates last night, he was isolated. In fact, the only person who seemed interested in talking to him was Lucius Malfoy. They were both sitting down eating breakfast when Black's Howler had dropped like a bomb in the Great Hall.

"Is he really going to be disowned?" Severus asked, feeling pity for the boy.

"Probably not. That was Sirius's mother, Lady Walburga, who is rumored to be on the opposite end of human sanity. The true Lord Black is Sirius's grandfather Arcturus, and Sirius is second in line after his father Orion. The Black magic will always recognize Sirius as heir unless he dies or the reigning Lord Black disowns him. This is one of the rules adhered by the Ancient and Noble families." Lucius explained.

"Black is just a weakling" Rosier interjected into their conversation.

An older blonde-haired girl who had been sitting across from Lucius glared at Rosier and stated smoothly, "Cousin, I would not let dear Andy hear those words. We Blacks are vengeful, and Andy has always been determined and ruthless in getting what she desires."

"And there goes Narcissa Black" Lucius said in a dazed voice as she turned on her heels and went to get her schedule. "You should probably collect your schedule too." Lucius advised as he finished drinking his orange juice.

Severus's schedule wasn't too bad. Today, he had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors followed by Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Flying with the Gryffindors and then Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. Lily would be in the same class and Defense was a truly engaging subject he thought excitedly. He wondered if Black would show up after that debacle but quickly squashed such pitiful thoughts as he went back to the Common Room to get his book bag.

* * *

"McGonagall's passing out schedules!" a red-headed boy yelled as he rushed past Remus.

"Fabian the fabulous! Get me mine!" Remus whipped his head around to spot an identical boy chewing on his toast as he watched his twin run to get the schedules.

"Gideon the great, how many times have I told you to get your own!" The other boy retorted. Remus couldn't help but hide a smile as he stood up to get his own schedule.

"C'mon." he said to Peter who was quietly nibbling on a piece of bacon. Peter looked up, wide eyed before standing up. The two grabbed four copies of the first-year schedules and headed back to the Common Room.

"I hope Sirius is okay." Peter began. Remus couldn't help but agree.

"I wonder if he'll feel up to going to class. It's the first day, and it wouldn't exactly give the teachers the best impression if he missed class today." Peter nodded at Remus's explanation.

"Hopefully James has cheered him up." Peter crossed his fingers and smiled at Remus.

"If anyone can do it, it would be James." Remus admitted. The two had seemed close from the beginning, perhaps they knew each other from before. Either way, Remus was glad that Sirius had someone he could trust. He didn't exactly seem like the open type.

The two hurried down the corridors, to find two older girls in front of the Gryffindor Common Room. One of them was arguing with the portrait of the Fat Lady. "You have to let me in, my cousin's in there!" she said angrily. Remus took note of her green and silver tie. Must be one of Sirius's relatives he thought before approaching them cautiously. Peter stood behind him, practically hiding himself from view.

"Excuse me." he said politely. "Can we get through, please?" The angry brunette turned around and paused when she saw the first years. She sighed.

"I'm sorry." she apologized. "Please tell Sirius that Andy is waiting outside." Remus eyed the blond girl cautiously and then looked back at 'Andy'. "Please." she asked again.

"Sure, but if you hurt him…." Remus trailed off as he contained to stare at the older students.

"Matters concerning the Black Family stay within the Black Family." the blonde stated coldly.

"We aren't here to hurt him though." The brunette interjected, giving the other girl a light glare. "We just want to make sure he's okay." Remus could tell that she was worried, and her words seemed genuine enough.

"We'll tell him to come down, but please wait a few feet away. Our password is a Gryffindor secret." He finally said. As the girls moved back, he whispered "Bravehearts" and the Fat Lady swung open. He and Peter walked into the Common Room to find James's hand hanging over Sirius shoulders who was hugging his knees.

"Sirius, James." Remus said gently. James looked up questioningly.

"We got your schedules." Peter quietly said as he lifted the papers.

"Is he okay?" Remus mouthed as he gestured to Sirius.

"Don't know." James mouthed back as he glanced at Sirius with concern.

"When do classes start?" Sirius asked numbly from his spot on the ground.

"Nine." James replied as Sirius lifted his head and looked up. He gestured for the schedule, grabbed it, and groaned.

"Unbelievable." he muttered. "Our first class is with the Slytherins."

"It is?" Peter asked as he scanned the paper and gasped. "Why?" he moaned as he looked up at the ceiling.

"There might be a more pressing matter on our hands." Remus cut in. The three turned their attention to him. "Someone called 'Andy' is waiting for you outside the Common Room, along with a blonde girl. They're in Slytherin."

"Andy's out there?" Sirius asked hopefully. Remus nodded. "I'll be back." Sirius said, before rushing out the door. The three exchanged confused glances before deciding to let their friend deal with his own problems. They'd interfere if he looked like he was in trouble. They headed out to see the brunette embrace Sirius as the blonde looked on with a strained smile on her face.

"Sirius, are you okay?" Andromeda said as she pulled back and looked at Sirius worriedly. "Don't listen to Aunt Walburga, you didn't shame the family." He gave her a weak smile.

"She sounded really mad. This is probably the worst thing I've ever done. She'll kill me when I get home." Sirius closed his eyes and frowned.

"It's a wonder she didn't kill you already." Narcissa thought out loud. "Kidding." she said as her older sister glared at her.

"Don't worry, she'll forget by Christmas break. Just watch." Andromeda reassured her cousin. Sirius nodded with uncertainty. "Plus, you still have me." Sirius smiled at her sadly.

"Careful Andy, or they might disown you along with me." He said wryly.

"Don't be ridiculous." Narcissa said. "As if they'd disown you and make a huge fuss about a sorting. Blacks have been disowned for less than that."

"Cissa…Sirius, just ignore her. You know how she is. There is no way Lord Black is disowning you over such a trivial matter. Aunt Walburga is crazy and we all know it."

"That's my mother alright" Sirius said cheekily.

"Sirius Orion Black!' Andromeda chided. "Respect your elders!" she joked before turning serious. "You better get to class, don't want to dishonor our name any further do you?"

"But I have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins!"

"All the better. The Black lessons we have learned are the lessons of Slytherin too. Don't ever show weakness." Narcissa advised.

"Go out there and show whoever wrote home about your sorting that you may not be a Slytherin but you are still a Black. A true Black." Andy added.

Sirius nodded. "Thanks cousins." he added while doing a formal pureblood bow and kissing each of their knuckles. He gave them a big grin as they playfully swatted him. He ducked and ran back to his friends, "Let's get going to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Merlin knows I will be needing that."

* * *

AN:

1\. Thank you to AshleeF for following our story and marking it as a favorite (You are the first person to favorite it!).

2\. Don't be silent readers! Review and share your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 5: Defense Against the Dark Arts

**_The Untold Story_**

 **Chapter 5: Defense Against the Dark Arts**

 _September 2, 1971_

Severus and Lily walked into the partially empty Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They grabbed a bench towards the front of the classroom and took out their notebooks.

"Lily, is everything alright in Gryffindor?" he asked turning towards her with a concerned look.

"Yeah, it's great, I love it Sev! My roommates are Alice and Marlene who are both purebloods and Mary is muggle born from Yorkshire. Are you okay in Slytherin? I've heard bad things about it."

Severus wanted to tell her what had transpired last night, but he quickly decided against it. He didn't want to look weak in front of anyone, especially Lily. "Slytherin is great! My roommates and I talked about Quidditch. Slytherin just has a bad reputation. Lily, you don't think I am evil right?" he asked insecurely.

"No, of course not. You are my best friend Sev!" she said before giving him a hug.

They sat silently for a few minutes as the classroom started to fill up. Avery, the first Slytherin to walk in after Severus, gave him the evil eye. Sirius and his gang were the last to walk in barely making it in on time. The boys walked past them and chose the last bench in the classroom.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years! I am Professor Hylinr." a dark-haired man with a smooth voice said. "In this class you will not only learn how to defend against the Dark Arts, but also how to work together. I have randomly assigned you in Slytherin-Gryffindor pairs. Please sit next to your assigned partner as you will be working with them for the rest of the year. Before you ask, no changes will be made."

The students groaned as Professor Hylinr announced the pairs, "Sylvain Avery-James Potter, Sirius Black-Severus Snape, Lily Evans-Gina Greengrass, Alia Flint-Mary McDonald, Remus Lupin-Elijah Mulciber, Alice Macmillian-Evan Rosier, Marlene McKinnon-Sierra Selwyn, Peter Pettigrew-Walter Wilkes."

Great, now I'll have to deal with Black for the entire year, thought Severus. Why did he have to have such rotten luck? Lily gave him an apologetic smile before walking to sit next to Gina Greengrass. Sirius took Lily's place and sat down next to Severus. Sirius didn't say anything and seemed a little put off. "Well, I think we might need better introductions. Severus Snape." Severus held out his hand.

Black scanned him as if judging his worth and took his hand, "Sirius Black."

"I am so excited about having the opportunity to knock up your beautiful face, but your cousins are quite the threat." Severus said sarcastically, hoping that Black could get through his thick head that they were on the same side.

"Didn't you just hear my mother? She's quite nutty. I might just follow her example if you ever touch my beautiful face." Sirius retorted. Severus was pleasantly surprised to see that Sirius understood his sarcasm.

Professor Hylinr interrupted their conversation by bringing the class to order. He started lecturing on the usage of the disarming spell: Expelliarmus.

Surprisingly, the lesson went on without any mishaps. Although some students still looked a little annoyed due to the arranged seating, nothing out of the ordinary occurred that class period.

Who knew Snape was so dedicated to studying, Sirius thought as he took a peek at Severus's notes. His small, neat cursive covered two pages detailing the theory behind the disarming spell. Severus, sensing someone was staring, turned around to find Sirius looking at his notes.

"What?" Severus whispered as he shifted uncomfortably before quickly scribbling down what Professor Hylinr just said. Sirius shook his head and smiled amusedly at the notes. "Well, I'm sorry for taking such beautiful notes, but not everyone here can afford to be a dunderhead." Snape said before resolutely turning his attention back to the lecture. Sirius smirked.

"I humbly apologize for being a genius who does not need to indulge himself in such petty things as taking notes." Sirius whispered back in a slightly haughty voice before giving Snape a crooked smile. Severus snorted before turning his attention back to Professor Hylinr, ending their playful banter. Neither would ever admit it, but both couldn't help but have a slight smile on their faces for the rest of the period.

When the bell rang, Sirius walked off towards James, while Severus quickly packed his things. "Wow, it seems that Mr. Black actually behaved all period." Lily said with a smile. "He wasn't horrible to you was he?"

"No, he was fine." Severus replied with a smile. "That was an interesting lesson though."

"Yes, it was." Lily said. "What do you have next?" Lily asked.

"Uh… Herbology. You?" He asked as he shouldered his backpack.

"Transfiguration, apparently Professor McGonagall teaches it, and she seems like a really strict teacher." Lily said her eyebrows furrowing together with worry. Severus shook his head and lightly flicked her in the middle of her forehead.

"You'll be fine, just watch, you'll probably become one of her favorites in no time." Snape reassured her as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"I hope so." Lily said before taking a deep breath and turning to Severus. "And if I don't, I'm holding you responsible Mr. I'm-So-Chill-Cause-I-Know-The-Future." She spun on her heel and walked in the other direction. "Bye!" she waved before following the crowd of Gryffindors towards the Transfiguration Classroom.

Severus turned on his heel, and followed his fellow first-year Slytherins at a distance.

"Association and a little flattery can make many allies." a smooth, familiar voice slid in beside him. He didn't have to turn to know that Lucius was standing right next to him.

"Those with too many allies have many enemies." Snape replied calmly. "How was your first class Malfoy?"

"It was quite interesting. Especially when I learned about the trouble some of the Slytherin boys seem to be having." To all the world, it seemed as if an older student was offering advice, but Severus knew better: it was a warning. Those who don't fit in and conform won't have it easy. Severus remained silent. "You seem to be intelligent, don't prove me wrong." Lucius finally said before he turned away. Welcome to Hogwarts, where things are never as they seem Severus thought as he walked outside, towards a greenhouse.

* * *

AN:

First time writing fanfiction and would really appreciate comments!

Harry Potter and all associated characters and situations belong to J.K. Rowling.


	7. Chapter 6: Afraid of heights? Me? Naw…

_**The Untold Story**_

 **Chapter 6: Afraid of heights? Me? Naw….**

 _September 2, 1971_

Lucius's words rang through Severus's mind as he listened to Professor Sprout's lecture. He's right, Severus thought as he pursed his lips. If I don't start acting like a Slytherin, bad things could happen. I have to at least interact with the other first years, no matter how unpleasant they might be. With that in mind, he decided that he'd try to talk to the others during lunch. Herbology passed by pretty quickly, but Severus couldn't help but find the class a bit boring. He mentally sighed as he gathered his books, at least we didn't get any homework he thought as he followed his classmates to the Great Hall.

"Sev!" a familiar blur of red stopped in front of him. "You were wrong! I suck at Transfiguration!" she wailed. He blinked before remembering what he told her.

"Give it a few days Lils, it's only the first day. Talent doesn't just magically appear you know," he said laughing.

"Yeah? Tell that to Mr. I'm-So-Good-At-Everything." she said before directing a glare at Potter. "It's only the first day and I've already figured out that he's an insufferable arrogant prick." She muttered darkly. Severus frowned.

"Tell me something I don't know." Lily turned back to him and sighed.

"Give it a few days Sev, I mean, it's only the first day." She said with a small teasing smile. He rolled his eyes. Lily frowned as she looked at the Slytherin table, he turned to find his classmates and Lucius staring at him disapprovingly. "Did something happen that I need to know about?" she asked him as she stared at them.

"No." Severus lied. "I'll take care of it." he muttered before walking to the Slytherin table. Lily frowned after her friend, something wasn't right. She watched as he silently sat down next to the blonde man.

"You should really be careful." A voice said next to her. She jumped and spun around to find a tall redhead standing next to her.

"And who might you be to offer unsolicited advice?" Lily asked bluntly.

"Fabian Prewett at your service. Unsolicited but necessary advice. Slytherins are unwelcoming of outsiders..."

"If you think I am just going to stop being friends with Sev because he is a Slytherin then you are absolutely wrong." Lily interrupted.

Sighing Fabian shook his head, "No, you don't understand. Slytherins value unity. They do not tolerate oddballs in their company, and your friend is an oddball."

"Sev is not an oddball!" Lily said storming off to the Gryffindor common room. Fabian shrugged and walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"What did you do to make Lily so angry Fab?" Alice asked as he took a seat diagonal from her.

"I was just warning her about making things hard for her Slytherin friend. Malfoy is already giving him bad looks. She obviously didn't understand my point. You should talk to her." Prewett replied.

"Well, she is a muggleborn and is new to wizarding culture and politics. I can try to explain…" Alice trailed off.

Sirius, who had been sitting a few seats to the left of Alice, was eavesdropping on Fabian and Alice's conversation. He had quickly zoned out from James, who had started explaining Quidditch and his many flying adventures to Peter. Sirius tried to squash the pity he felt for Severus. Slytherin politics were a hell hole and Malfoy was just a slimy stompable snake, he thought as he remembered Malfoy's interest in Cissa.

"Sirius, let's go, we have flying." Remus said laying his hand on Sirius's shoulder, giving it a slight shake.

The four roommates headed out to the Quidditch field where they had their flying lessons with the Slytherins.

* * *

During Lunch at the Slytherin Table…

Severus took a seat next to a frowning Lucius.

"Your friends determine your social standing." Lucius said.

"Friends? There are only allies." Severus retorted.

"Are you forming a charity alliance with mudbloods? Maybe you deserved to be a Hufflepuff."

Mudblood. Severus disliked that word, but this was his chance to build his connections in Slytherin. Severus knew Lucius was testing him, so with a slight pause he replied, "Well, my fellow Slytherins treat me as if I am a mudblood." He felt a small pinch of self-loathing as he watched Lucius study him with cold blue eyes.

"Well then prove that you are not one and you may have an ally."

The rest of their lunch passed by in silence as Severus pondered how to talk to Lily about his Slytherin peers. Not to mention, how would he get the Slytherins to trust him?

* * *

"Welcome to your first flying lesson!" A thin, athletic woman made her way across the field towards them. The groups of chattering eleven year olds fell silent. "I'm Madam Hooch, and I'll be your instructor." She looked over at them all and they stared back.

Flying! Sirius thought. He eagerly bounced on the balls of his feet. This was going to be great. Severus, on the other hand, stared blankly at the broom on the grass. Flying, he thought numbly, this is going to be… interesting?

"Psst…" Severus looked up and Lily smiled at him before giving him a discrete thumbs up. "You'll be fine." she mouthed encouragingly. He gave her a weak smile in return.

"Okay. Step up next to your broom, hold out your dominant hand, and say 'up!' Ready… on my whistle. One. Two. Three." A chorus of ups followed as Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

Severus looked down in shock as the broom shot into his hand. Wide-eyed he looked up at Lily. She looked up, her broom in her hand, and grinned proudly. "Yes." she pumped her fist.

"Beat you to it." James teased Sirius, the two boys held their brooms.

"Yeah, right." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It's not working!" Peter panicked. Wringing his hands he stared up at his three friends.

"Maybe try to say it with more confidence." Remus suggested kindly.

"Yeah, without your voice shaking so much." James added. Peter looked at the broom before trying again.

"Up!" he squeaked. The broom wiggled on the floor.

"That was…" Sirius trailed off.

"Very good for your second try." Remus said, giving Sirius a warning look.

"What did I do?" Sirius muttered. James shrugged as Remus continued to coach Peter.

"Now, I want all of you to mount your brooms, kick off, and hover for a moment." Madam Hooch said. "Ready. One. Two. Three!"

No thanks, Severus thought as he reluctantly sat on his broom. Why would anyone want to fly on these fragile twigs used for cleaning? One was literally begging for death! Cautiously, he kicked off, slightly wobbling as he closed his eyes. Not good. Not good. Not…

"You're doing great!" Lily encouraged. Severus slowly opened his eyes, and stared right at her. "Just don't look at the ground." she advised. He nodded keeping his eyes firmly on Lily.

"Higher!" Madam Hooch commanded.

He watched as two familiar boys immediately shot up into the air behind Lily. Lily followed his gaze and rolled her eyes. "Show offs." Severus nodded offhandedly watching them as they completely disregarded Madam Hooch's instructions. She shouted after them, but was cut by the first years cheering around her, as the two Gryffindors did a few tricks in the air. Incredible, Severus thought, their movements looked effortless. "What idiots." Lily shook her head disapprovingly. "They're going to lose us House points!"

Severus grinned. "That's good for me though." Lily scowled. The two boys landed, and after having an earful from Madam Hooch, Sirius and James decided to follow directions.

The rest of class passed by quickly, and Severus finally relaxed after he had his feet firmly on the ground. Flying he supposed was a beautiful art, but he just hated broomsticks and heights. He wished he could fly quickly, lightly like the blowing wind. Like them, he thought wistfully, before shaking his head. You have more important things to do he reminded himself as he stared at the group of silver and green through his peripheral vision.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the late post. I was very busy yesterday and was giving me issues uploading the chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: Potions & Pendulous Relations

**_The Untold Story_**

 **Chapter 7: Potions and Pendulous Relations**

 _September 3, 1971_

Severus was only half-listening as Mulciber bragged about the many trophies he had won in broomstick races. Yesterday, after flying class, he had headed to transfiguration with the Ravenclaws where Professor McGonagall had put all of them to the task of transfiguring a match into a needle. She seemed to be a strict, no-nonsense, and fair professor that Severus had immediately liked. He had been the only Slytherin boy to achieve the complete transfiguration, which had prompted Professor McGonagall to award 5 points to his house. This had slightly increased his precarious position in the eyes of his roommates. Of course, he had also spent most of last night flattering their egos by asking them questions on pureblood culture and politics. As he pondered his day, his eyes momentarily wandered to Black at the Gryffindor table. Narcissa had told Lucius that Bella, whoever she was, was out for Sirius's blood and that Lord Black's threats were the only strings holding her back.

"Snape, pass me some of those mashed potatoes." Rosier ordered.

That brought Severus out from his recollection of last night and instead he focused his attention on his next class, Potions with Gryffindors. Malfoy had told him that Professor Slughorn usually allowed students to choose their own potions partners. He didn't want to get stuck with someone like Black who just semi-listened to the professor as he doodled in his notebook. If he was honest, there was only one person he wanted to partner with: Lily.

"SEV! SEV!", Lily shouted as she excitedly made her way to the Slytherin table.

He could feel the eyes of those at the table turn to stare at him with disapproval and he just wanted to disappear into thin air. However, he took a deep breath, slowly making his way to meet Lily before she reached the Slytherin Table.

"Lily," he said quietly as he grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the entrance of the Great Hall.

"I don't understand why we have to sit with our houses. There are no rules stating a student must sit at one's House table in Hogwarts: A History."

"There are no rules explicitly stating that, but it's just a norm due to the rivalries between the houses." Severus agreed.

"Malfoy, the blonde seventh year Slytherin perfect, told me that we get to choose our partners in potions and that we have the same partners until fifth year." Severus told Lily.

"Ok."

"Umm..so...uhhh…" Severus struggled

"Do you want to be partners?"

"Yes!" Severus said nodding and thanking Merlin that Lily was so understanding.

Now, he had the arduous task of explaining to Lily that she had to stop yelling his name and seeking him out in such a public manner. She continued to talk to him about potions, and how interesting the subject seemed to be. "The book was so interesting, I couldn't understand all of it though. But it's just like you told me!" Severus couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

The pair quickly walked into a room in the dungeon corridor. "It's so cold and echoey down here." Lily whispered to Severus, as they quickly took a seat in the back of the empty classroom. "Who teaches this class?" Lily asked as she quickly took out her potions textbook.

"Professor Slughorn, head of Slytherin House." Severus replied as he observed the potions room.

"Oh…" Lily was cut off by the door opening.

"Good morning!" An amiable man greeted as he walked in with a few books and notes in his hands. "What are your names?"

"Severus Snape, sir." Severus answered deferentially.

"Lily Evans, sir." Lily replied with a smile.

"Ahh, nice to meet you." the man said as he got ready for the lesson. Lily and Severus looked at each other and grinned.

"He's so nice! This is going to be a fun class, I can tell." Lily whispered. Severus agreed silently.

A few minutes passed, and students slowly started to trickle in. The Gryffindor girls gave Lily a wave which she returned, while the Slytherin first years ignored Severus and sat in a corner at the front of the room. So much for starting to get on their good side Severus thought.

"Welcome to your first potions class." Slughorn began with a small smile. "This class is meant to further enrich the study of potions. It's not an easy class, especially as you get older, so pay attention and study well, for only those who understand the subject will succeed in it." The first years hung on to his every word.

"Really?" Lily whispered. Severus shrugged.

"Now, I want you all to turn to page…." He was interrupted by the door opening. Everyone turned around to find four Gryffindor students panting.

"We apologize sir." Remus began to say as he tried to catch his breath.

"We got lost." Sirius finished with a grin.

"I see, well… find a seat and turn to page 4 everyone." Slughorn said. "What are you names?" Slughorn asked.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."James said pointing at his friends, as the four quickly sat down behind Severus and Lily.

Lily and Severus looked at each other and silently groaned. Just their luck, of course, they'd be stuck in front of Potter and Black.

"I see, do try to be on time in the future." Slughorn said. "Now I want you to make the potion, Burning Bitterroot Balm, on page 4 with your seat partner. It is due at the end of class. The student storage room is in the back, and you also have your own ingredients that you should have purchased before school started. You may begin."

"I'll get the ingredients." Lily said as she studied the page and rummaged through her book bag. Severus nodded as he quickly set up his cauldron. There were no instructions on the page about how to set up his cauldron, and he silently thanked his mother for teaching him the basics of potions.

"Wait, are you sure that is the correct way?" Severus heard Potter whisper to Sirius.

"Yeah, Auntie Cassie has been giving me potions lessons since I was six and Severus has his set up the same way."

"You're on a first name basis with that slimy snake?!" Potter seemed to be scandalized.

"Well...he is my partner in Defense, and weren't you supposed to get the ingredients from the store room, you lazy arse?"

Lily could also hear their "whispered" conversation clearly enough and was giving Severus the "Can you believe those arrogant pricks?" look. Severus pointed toward the book and discretely wrote in the margin: "We will be better potioneers than those idiots. First, this potion!" Lily smiled and nodded. The rest of potions class passed by quickly enough without any memorable mishaps. After all, the Burning Bitterroot Balm was a simple and well-know potion that was in every wizarding home. Severus scanned the class quickly as Professor Slughorn called time and realized that everyone's potions weren't the pleasant sky blue color that was the defining characteristic of the potion. Instead, they seemed to be the only team with a perfect potion. Black-Potter, Rosier-Greengrass seemed to be a close second. Avery-Mulicber's potion seemed the worst of the lot having turned a dark shade of black.

"Ahh...what a potion you have there Miss Evans!" Slughorn commented as Lily handed him the potion.

Lily blushed under his praise and replied, "Thank you sir! I couldn't have done it without Sev."

Severus tried not to grimace as Slughorn asked, "It is quite unusual for a Slytherin and Gryffindor to be partners, much less friends. Perhaps you knew each other?"

"Yes sir! Severus was the one who told me..." Lily started.

"We grew up in the same neighborhood sir. Please excuse us, but we have another class to get to." Severus said pulling Lily along with him before Slughorn could offer any response.

"Why did you do that? We still have time until class." Lily said angrily yanking her hand out of his as he dragged her towards the Great Hall.

"You don't need to tell everyone our life history." Severus said in low, angry voice. "I don't want the Slytherins finding out I am a poor half-blood with a drunkard father."

"I wasn't going to tell him that and you know it. I was just telling him how we met."

"Lily, you need to stop being so obvious and public about our relationship. 'How dreary – to be – Somebody! How public – like a Frog – to tell one's name…'" Severus said quoting Emily Dickinson.

"That's not true at all! You have always wanted to be known. You just don't want to be associated with a muggleborn like me!" she cried accusingly. Tears pooled in her eyes as she yelled, "I hate Hogwarts! I thought we could fix all the world's problems with magic, but wizards are worse than muggles. Coming to Hogwarts was the worst decision ever. It made Petunia hate me, and now it's taking you away too!"

"Lily, that's not true. I…" he pleadingly started saying before he noticed some green and silver out of his peripheral vision. He quickly switched his tone to sound more neutral and continued, "You don't understand." Not that it mattered anyway, she had already run towards the Hogwarts grounds and he had to use his entire willpower to not go after her.

A small crowd of Gryffindor and Slytherin first years had gathered and he tried to look dignified as he walked towards Transfiguration pondering what he could do to get Lily to forgive him. So much for thinking he had made any progress with the Slytherins; now Lily hated him, and he was truly a loner.

* * *

AN: Thanks to our reviewers for their kind words! Also, thanks to all of you who are following or liking this story. I am not sure who added us into the Awesome Severus Snape Stories community, but thank you! Please keep reading and reviewing...your words mean a lot!

We will also be going back and adding dates to the previous chapters. We are writing this taking into consideration the actual dates and moon cycles and we decided it would add to the reader's experience if we actually shared the dates with you.


	9. Chapter 8: Wizarding Writs and Ways

**_The Untold Story_**

 **Chapter 8: Wizarding Writs and Ways**

 _September 3, 1971_

Lily had considered not attending Herbology as she ran toward the Gryffindor tower, but she didn't want to miss a class within the first week. She wondered if Hogwarts sent letters home to parents about missing classes and in the end just decided to get through her last class before she cried herself to bed. However, she wished she had missed Herbology. Potter, who she supposed, was trying to cheer her up, kept, annoyingly, calling her "Lily-Flower" and "My Lady" as he passed planting tools to her. Professor Sprout was a dark haired, recent graduate with little teaching experience and was therefore not an experienced disciplinarian. Marlene and Mary had both tried to talk to Lily, but she just ignored them and dwindled class time by playing with the soil and pretending to plant. She missed home…

Even dinner was a solemn ritual. Lily played with her food dully and ignored the concerned looks Marlene and Alice were giving her. At least it's Friday, she thought glumly. Luckily for the first years, the teachers had been gracious enough to not give them homework during their first weekend. Not that Lily cared, she just didn't understand why Severus didn't want people to know that they were friends. Is he embarrassed to have a… a person like me as a friend? Is it something I did? He wasn't embarrassed before. Does he hate me now? She felt tears prick at her eyes. No, she scolded herself, you will not cry. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye as she roughly rubbed it and stood up.

"Lily?" Alice said watching the redhead rush out of the Great Hall.

"Don't worry about that slimy git, we'll get him for you!" James shouted after her.

"Don't you dare James Potter." Marlene said before standing. "It's none of your business anyway." She turned to Alice, "Let's go." Alice nodded in agreement before standing up.

"What did I do?" James questioned Sirius as the girls left. Sirius shrugged before shoving a piece of chicken in his mouth. What would mother say now? He wondered rebelliously, throwing his etiquette lessons out the window.

"You were being insensitive." Remus muttered from beside them before looking up. "I'm tired." He yawned. "You coming Peter?" he turned to the boy next to him, who nodded.

Sirius watched the two walk away. "What happened to those two?" James asked him.

"Who knows?" Sirius shrugged as he stared at the starry ceiling of the Great Hall.

Up in the Gryffindor tower, in the girls dorm, Alice and Marlene tried to comfort Lily, asking her what happened, and why she was crying.

"I don't get it!" Lily said softly. "He was fine before."

"Severus?" Marlene asked. Lily nodded. Alice sighed before standing up and crossing the room.

"You have to understand the situation he's in Lily." Alice told her.

"What situation? All I see is…" Lily paused for a moment before lifting her tear-streaked face to look at Alice. "Does this have to do what that guy… Fabian, told me?" Alice nodded.

"So, it's true. Slytherins hate muggleborns." Lily said in a horrified whisper.

"No, it's more complicated than that." Marlene explained.

"The wizarding world is made up of what we call pure bloods, half bloods and muggleborns, or, crudely said, mud bloods." Alice said. Lily nodded.

"I know. The pure bloods don't like the muggleborns and the half bloods are looked down upon to a certain extent as well, but that doesn't matter anymore, right?" She looked at them hopefully.

"Not necessarily." Marlene replied. "Some pure bloods don't care about blood status, but other do."

"Wizarding politics is complicated Lily. Maybe even more so than muggle politics. Wizarding children are taught politics from a very young age. We're forced to put mottos to family names, and memorize the diplomatic relationships between the Ancient and Noble families - a group of twenty eight pureblood wizarding families." Alice said monotonously.

"Most wizarding families who find muggleborns distasteful try to get sorted into Slytherin. According to history, Salazar Slytherin, the founder of Slytherin house, believed that magical learning should be kept within magical families. He believed that muggleborns were unfit to learn magic." Marlene told Lily sadly.

"Unfortunately, some wizards still believe that today. Most of them get sorted into Slytherin - that's what people think anyway - but there are some in every house who believe this." Alice explained gently. "Severus happened to get sorted into Slytherin."

"And the Slytherin house is in the middle of the political vortex of the wizarding world." Marlene added. "Most of the children who have politically prominent family members are sorted into Slytherin."

"You have to understand that Severus is trying to keep both you and himself safe. The Slytherins already know he's a half blood, most of them will shun him. Adding you into the mix puts both of you in danger." Alice looked at Lily with a blank expression. "You always talk about how smart Severus is. I think he's dumb." Lily opened her mouth in protest, but Alice went on. "If he really was as intelligent as you say, he should've broken off your friendship as soon as he got sorted into Slytherin. For him to still be hanging around with you… he cares for you Lily… he cares a great deal. And you childishly running to him in public is not helping him."

"Slytherins value conformity and unity, and they will destroy everything in their path to make that a reality." Marlene stated grimly. Lily looked at them and wiped her tears away.

"And what about you? Do you hate muggleborns as well?" She sniffled before looking up at them.

"No." Marlene shook her head. "I don't believe in it." Alice nodded in agreement.

* * *

Severus had promptly left Transfiguration, his last class on Friday, to his dorm room. He kicked off his shoes and laid in bed with his curtains closed. Dinner did not really entice him and he ignored the protests of his hungry stomach. Many times, he had gone to bed hungry...what was one more day?

I f*cked up so bad. Lily is never going to forgive me, he thought morosely. He had just lost his only friend and he felt as if his heart was broken into a million pieces. Logically, he knew that this would be the perfect moment for him to push Lily away and cut all ties with her. However, he couldn't. He could not just stop caring and loving Lily.

"I am so dumb!" he chided himself in a low voice. "I should have realized that Lily wasn't fitting well into Hogwarts. Why didn't I even ask her?" Lily had always lived a happy, loved, sheltered life and he should have anticipated that she may miss her family. "Of course she isn't going to be happy to have food on her plate and no drunken father!

This was just another thing to add to the list of "The Infinite Reasons Severus is an Idiot." He would apologize and beg Lily until she forgave him. Even if Lily never forgave him, Severus promised himself, he would always look after her. After all, he did not have any other best friend. There were only two people he loved and cared about: his mother and Lily.

And so while others joyfully ate dinner - Lily talked to her friends, two Gryffindor boys plotted mischievously - Severus Snape was all alone in a cold dark room. He eventually fell asleep, a lonely boy in a lonelier world.

* * *

AN: Don't be silent readers! Please let us know your thoughts and constructive criticism is also welcome.


	10. Chap 9: Marauders' Beginning sort of

**_The Untold Story_**

 **Chapter 9: The Marauder's Beginning… sort of**

 _September 3, 1971_

"Psst." James hissed from the top bunk.

"What do you want?" Sirius groaned before turning away.

"I've been thinking…." James started. "Oy! Don't fall asleep!" He chucked a pillow at the still form of his friend.

"Ugh…" Sirius glared at him from the bottom bunk. "What in Merlin's name was that for?"

"As I said, I've been thinking about what happened to Lily." Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"You woke me up to talk about Evans? Are you kidding?"

"Come on mate, be serious." James said.

"I am Sirius." Sirius said with a tired but charming grin.

"Shut up." James chuckled. "You know what I mean. But anyway, I was thinking: What if we prank Snape?" Sirius frowned.

"Why?"

"Because he obviously hurt Lily flower, and we can't have slimy gits like him trying to hurt one of us."

"You're just trying to get Evans to notice you. Don't worry, if you really want to ask her out, I'll help you. Andy says to not do anything desperate, girls don't like that." Sirius said before turning away.

"It's not about… nevermind." James sighed before trying again. "Come on! Please! It'll be fun!"James promised. Sirius grumbled internally. He had two options: get Severus mad or get James, his only friend other than Reggie, upset.

"On one condition. No one can know it was us." Sirius finally agreed.

"Okay." James nodded easily. "It's not like we want to get expelled during our first week anyway. Mom would murder me." Sirius smirked.

"Yeah? You're so unlucky." Sirius said sarcastically. James snorted before shaking his head, his messy hair looking even more disastrous than usual. "So what do you have in mind?"

"What if we hang him upside down?" James wondered.

"That's breaking our first condition." Sirius said monotonously.

"Fine. Oh, I got it. What if we dye his hair?" James asked. "Does that violate your code of ethics too?"

"What color?" Sirius asked as he pondered which spells he could use to change the color of someone's hair.

"Hot pink." James exclaimed.

"You know dying all the Slytherins hair to hot pink would be even better. Or Gryffindor colors." Sirius added. James's eyes lit up.

"Brilliant! I like the way you think!" He grinned. Sirius sighed internally. At least now Snape wouldn't be marginalized.

"Let's change their hair color to scarlet and gold. What do you say?" James asked.

"Okay... Now go to bed." Sirius said.

"What? But wait! We have to do it tonight!" James whined. Sirius stared at him irritably. James pouted.

"Yeah? And how do you suppose we'll sneak into the Slytherin common room at night?" Sirius asked.

"Well, your cousins are Slytherins, right? They must have told you the password at some point."

"They haven't."

"Okay, okay. Then we could just do it at breakfast tomorrow." James said.

"What a brilliant idea! I mean, it's not like that sort of magic isn't taught to first years at all!"

"Wow, has anyone told you that you get really sarcastic when you're cranky?"

"No, I'm too charming for someone to say anything mean to me." Sirius sighed as he watched his best friend pout. Groaning, Sirius rolled out of bed and started to rummage around his trunk.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Well, if we want to pull this off tomorrow, we're going to need a plan." Sirius said as he sat down with a piece of parchment and a quill. "Oh, and we might have to snag a charms or transfiguration textbook from one of the seniors."

James grinned. "I'm on it, captain!" He saluted Sirius before quietly running out of the room. Sirius sighed, if anyone figures out that it's them, they're going to be in big trouble.

A few hours later, the two boys irritably skimmed through another textbook. "I can't find anything!" James moaned. "And my back aches."

"Just remember this was your idea." Sirius gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the dull ache in his back.

"We've been at this for hours." James stretched his back and closed his textbooks. Looking over at Sirius, he found the dark haired boy seriously scribbling something down onto the piece of parchment that was now covered with notes and indistinguishable symbols. "Sirius, let's try it again tomorrow okay?" Sirius looked up, the relief evident on his face.

"Thank Merlin." the older boy muttered before falling to his side and closing his eyes.

James blinked as his friend slept on the floor. He contemplated between waking his friend up to sleep in bed or letting him go to sleep on the floor. He'll be fine, James decided, gently taking away the textbook from his friend and draping a blanket over the still form of Sirius Black. "Good night." he whispered before running out of the room to return the textbooks to their rightful owners.

* * *

 _September 4, 1971_

"Oi, James, Sirius." the two boys opened their eyes to find Remus looking at them with concern. "Are you two okay?" James nodded, while Sirius yawned.

"We… didn't… get… much sleep last night." Sirius said between his yawn.

"Which reminds me, we should probably go to the library." James said before grabbing Sirius's arm and dragging him off the bench.

Sirius protested and quickly snagged a piece of toast. "See you later!" James called as the two boys exited the Great Hall.

"What's up with those two?" Marlene asked quizzically.

"I wouldn't know." Remus said.

"And I don't want to know." Alice said as she sat down next to Lily.

"How are you feeling Lily? You seemed down yesterday." Remus asked kindly.

"I'm fine." Lily smiled before looking at him with concern. "You look really pale. Are you okay?"

Remus blinked, startled, before quickly composing himself. "Really? I should probably go to the Hospital Wing to get it checked out later. Now that you mention it, I've been feeling a little ill lately. Excuse me." he said before he too got up and left.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table, Severus tried to catch Lily's eye and was being blatantly ignored by said redhead.

Of course she'd ignore me, Severus though glumly. She's got plenty of other friends, one person won't make such a difference in her life. At least she looks happy, Severus thought as he watched his friend interact with her peers.

"You look down." A cool voice said from behind Severus. Immediately, the first year's back straightened.

"I don't know what you mean." Severus replied calmly. Lucius slipped into the empty space next to him.

"Well, maybe things have turned out for the better." Lucius said thoughtfully.

"You think so?" Severus said, before realizing he had said that out loud. He mentally scolded himself for that slip up.

"Do you not?" Lucius's frigid tone warned Severus of the turbulent waters they'd just entered.

"Only time can tell."

"That's true but be cautious of who you reveal that fact to. Your situation is still a little precarious. Not to mention, you're display from yesterday caught the attention of some of the older students." The blonde scolded before elegantly spooning some porridge into his mouth.

"You offer me so much advice, I can't help but wonder why." Severus replied smoothly.

"That might change if you're not careful."

"Then help me."

"And why, pray tell, would I do that?" Lucius asked.

"I'll be in your debt, will I not? Surely, one day, I can help you as you have helped me." The two watched as the rest of the students went on with their morning routine. The rest of the world, it seemed, was ignorant of the political ties that were being made.

"You still have to pay me."

"For the advice you've given me? If I may, I'd like to point out that you gave those snippets of information of your own free will. Therefore, as of now, I do not owe you anything." At Severus's statement Lucius chuckled quietly.

"For a first year, you know how to play well. Alright then. I'll help you, but on one condition: you will obey me during your time here and afterward if I do call on you for your aid, no matter what it be, you will unquestioningly fulfill the task I give you." Lucius looked down at Severus. "Do you accept these terms?"

"During your time here, my time here, or our time here? And how many times would you call on me for aid?" Severus asked, quickly spotting the issues with the proposal.

"Well if you want to gain any semblance of influence within Slytherin, you will follow every direction that I give you within my time here. Afterward, you will, unquestioningly, answer my call for aid for a maximum of 3 times."

"Are those the terms of the condition then?"

"Perhaps."

"Answer the question clearly."

"Fine. You will follow my command while I attend school here, and then you owe me three favors. That is my proposal. Is that clear enough?"

"Crystal."

"If you break any of these terms…" Lucius chuckled dryly. "Trust me when I tell you I can make your life a living hell." The older boy slid off the bench. "Have a good day Severus."

The young boy started after the blond man, his onyx eyes darkened considerably. I wonder how long it'll take for me to pay that Severus wondered before he turned back to his unfinished breakfast. Deciding he no longer felt hungry, he stood and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Hurry up and get it!" Sirius groaned as he supported James on his shoulders.

"Stay still for a moment, you keep shaking, and I need to get a bit higher!" James protested as he stretched his hand towards the book they were trying to reach.

"Stop complaining. You try doing this." Sirius gritted his teeth as he tried not to fall over.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing!?" Sirius and James whipped their heads around, lost their balance, and fell. They lay there for a moment, before Sirius lifted his head up to spot his cousin looking at him furiously. "Je demande une explication (I demand an explanation)."

"Nous sommes tombés (We fell)." Sirius said sarcastically as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Guys. English please. And someone please help me." James said from his spot on the floor.

Andy sighed before helping her cousin and James to their feet.

"We were trying to get a book." James started to explain before Andy cut him off.

"Wow, you read?" Andy asked sarcastically.

"You wound me cousin, truly." Sirius feigned a hurt expression. Finally, Andy looked up at the book and back at the boys.

"Use your heads. Are you wizards or not?" she asked. Both boys looked at each other before internally smacking themselves. Andy smiled, ruffled Sirius's hair, and walked away.

After fixing his hair, Sirius took out his wand and muttered "Wingardium Leviosa."

"It was more fun without the magic." James complained as the two boys went to sit down at a table.

"It was also a lot more painful." Sirius said as he opened the book.

"Details." James waved his hand as if that gestured explained everything. Sirius grinned at him before pointing at the book.

"Come on, otherwise we'll never get this done."

The rest of the day passed by rather peacefully: the boys still didn't find anything useful, Severus was still sulking, and Lily still felt a little hurt and confused. By dinner, everyone was ready to go to bed. They were all so exhausted that they didn't notice that a first year was missing.

"I can't take this anymore." Sirius let his head drop onto the textbook. This was their second day researching. "We've looked at every charms and transfiguration book."

"Well we did find those few spells." James pointed out as he leaned back tiredly.

"Yeah, but they all involved us revealing ourselves!"

"I know, but we'll use them as back up." James said

"In the worst case scenario, we could experiment with them a little and see what we can do."

"Hey guys!" The boys turned to see Peter running towards them. "Have you guys seen Remus anywhere?"

"No."

"Sorry."

"What are you guys doing?" Peter asked.

"Studying." the two replied smoothly.

"That reminds me, I have to find my potions textbook." Peter said. Sirius perked up. Potions, they'd never thought to look for potions. Sirius mentally hit himself. James seemed to be having the same thought process.

"Peter you're a genius my man!" James said before hugging Peter. Peter, who was a bit surprised, jumped and shot a terrified look at Sirius.

"Uhh… I am?" Peter squeaked uncertainty.

"Yes, you are. Thank you." James yelled as he ran out of the aisle. Sirius stood to go follow him.

"Don't mind him, he's crazy. As for Remus, have you checked the courtyard. The weather's nice, maybe he went out." Sirius told Peter.

"Oh, I'll do that. Thanks." Peter said before running out of the library.

Sirius smiled before walking over to James, who was pouring over a potions book. "How could we have been so stupid!" James said before pointing at a page. "I found it, a hair color changing potion."

"Great. Now we just have to change it to our needs. And I could easily slip it into the pumpkin juice a the Slytherin table." Sirius grinned.

"This is going to be brilliant." James said as the two quickly scanned the ingredients. "But some of these ingredients might be a bit hard to find."

"We can just steal some from Slughorn, I'm sure he won't notice." Sirius muttered.

James looked at Sirius. "I think I'm being a bad influence on you."

"Oh dear, think about what my mother will say when she finds out I've committed the biggest crime ever: stealing from a - gasp - teacher." Sirius mocked before laughing.

* * *

Severus walked around the castle aimlessly as he tried to think about what he'd say to Lily when he saw her. "Lily, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. Will you forgive me?" Severus shook his head. No, that wouldn't do. Lily would never accept such a willy-washy excuse. Maybe he could do something else? Yeah, like what he thought to himself. Quickly he pushed his thoughts aside, he had to focus. "Lily, I'm so sorry. These past couple of days have been a bit rough for me. I'm sorry for taking it out on you. It'll never happen again, promise." Severus couldn't help but internally smile at the perfect apology. Turning the corner, he felt a blur of black crash into him before he fell.

"Hey! That…" he looked to his side to see a pair of familiar green eyes that looked a little shocked at the moment. Everything that he had planned on saying evaporated into smoke. "Uh… I… um…" Get it together Severus, he mentally scolded himself as he stood and offered Lily his hand. "I'm sorry." he said weakly, before internally smacking himself upside the head.

"Me too. Are you okay?" Lily asked as she took his hand.

"I'm fine." Severus mumbled as he pulled his best friend to her feet. "Hey… um… about the other day…" Lily interrupted him.

"Sorry, I have to go, if I'm late Alice and Marlene will kill me. See you later." Lily said as she quickly walked away.

Severus blinked, before turning on his heel. That went well Severus thought glumly as he headed towards the dungeons. This year is going to be the best he thought sarcastically as he remembered the promise he made Malfoy.

Meanwhile, as Lily walked away from her best friend her heart weighed heavily against her chest. In truth, she didn't have to go meet Alice or Marlene. She just didn't know what else to say. I'm so confused Lily thought as she tiredly rubbed her head. When did things get so awkward Lily asked herself as she headed towards the Gryffindor common room. "Hey!" Marlene greeted as she walked in.

"Hi." Lily waved weakly before taking the steps to the dorm. I'll sleep it off Lily decided. Everything will be better tomorrow, I can apologize and everything will go back to normal Lily thought as she drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

AN: Please review or favorite or follow the story! Your support means a lot! We also hope you love this chapter as much as we do!


	11. Chapter 10: It wasn't us

**_The Untold Story_**

 **Chapter 10: It wasn't us**

 _September 6, 1971_

"Mate! This is it!" James said excitedly as the two power walked to the Great Hall.

"I know, I know. Now pipe down, you might as well tell the entire world what we're about to do." Sirius hissed. The two first years had finally made the "perfect potion" after an entire sleepless night. Still, the two had to admit that the eight hours of work had paid off.

"It's your time to shine Sirius." James winked as he discretely handed his friend a small vial of their prank potion. Sirius grinned before walking over to his cousins.

"Hello, beautiful ladies." Sirius greeted, ignoring the pointed stares directed at him, as he leaned his hip against the table, facing his cousins. He let his robes hide his hand as he quickly unscrewed the lid and dumped the contents of the potions into the pumpkin juice at the center of the table.

"Sirius. Why are you here?" Narcissa asked coldly before she continued to eat her breakfast.

"Now that hurt." Sirius pouted as he touched his heart.

"Okay, jokes aside. What do you want?" Andy asked getting straight to the point.

"I wanted to ask you if you still have your notes from first year." Sirius lied naturally.

"Why? You're not going to copy off them are you?" Andy narrowed her eyes at her cousin.

"Maybe." Sirius stretched the word out before grinning.

"Perhaps he's already having trouble keeping up." Narcissa suggested from the side. "Merlin knows he's got a brain the size of a raisin."

"Cissa!" Andy chided. Narcissa ignored her older sister before turning to her cousin.

"To befriend a Potter." Narcissa shook her head. "Haven't you tarnished the Black reputation enough already?" Narcissa questioned rhetorically. Sirius's eyes darkened from silver to a stormy gray. He smirked coldly, his eyes expressionless.

"Not yet." He said icily. "Have a good day Narcissa."

"Likewise." Narcissa stated calmly before turning away from her younger cousin. Sirius turned to Andromeda, his face softening considerably.

"They've already given us so much homework though." He whined before giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"Don't lie! They haven't even given you an essay!" Andromeda playfully shoved her cousin before laughing. "No, I will not give you any of my notes." she said.

"But why my dear lady?" Sirius dramatically dropped to his knees. "Can you not see the pain your denial has inflicted upon me?" Narcissa rolled her eyes as her older sister laughed.

"Forgive me, kind sir, but my mind has been made up." Andromeda played along. The two cousins smiled at each other. "Now go eat your breakfast." she said as she gestured at him to go.

Sirius quickly walked to James and smiled. "It's done." He whispered. James quickly took out his wand. "Not yet!" Sirius cautioned.

"I know. I know."

The two boys quickly ate their breakfast, sharing hidden smiles.

* * *

"Ugh…we have potions first!" Marlene moaned as she took a bite of her toast.

"But potions is fun." Lily argued.

"Yeah, when you have Severus Snape, the potions expert, as your partner." Alice said glumly. "How in the world did he know how to set up the cauldron in the first place?" Lily shrugged.

"It's not fair!" Marlene wailed. "Can we switch partners?" she asked Lily.

"Hey!" Alice said before lightly flicking Marlene in the forehead. "Your partner is right here."

"No thanks." Lily laughed.

"Are you going to apologize to him today?" Alice asked softly.

"Umm…" Lily was cut off by a couple screams from the Slytherin table. Everyone turned to find that all the Slytherins were now sporting a brilliant scarlet and gold hair dye. Teenagers from every house started to laugh and the normally stoic looking Slytherin house looked horrified to be donning Gryffindor colours.

"How did you guys manage to pull that off?" Remus asked James and Sirius.

"Um… we didn't do it?" James flimsily denied.

"That was so cool." Peter laughed.

"It was." Remus agreed as he chuckled. "Although, next time, maybe don't be so obvious about it." He jutted his chin in the direction of the older Black sister who was accusingly staring at her cousin.

"I'm so dead." Sirius suddenly didn't look so brave.

"You're dead? What about me? If your cousins figure out I helped you…"James shuddered. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Out of the frying pan and into the oven." Remus said from the side.

"What's that mean?" Sirius questioned.

"It's a muggle thing." Remus said. "It means… nevermind." he decided as his wizard friend stared at him quizzically. Remus quickly checked his watch as some students started walking out of the hall. "Come on, we should start heading to class."

* * *

Severus stared at his dyed hair in shock. "Eww!" a Slytherin girl said as she stared at her hair in horror.

"Please tell me we can get rid of this." Severus looked at Lucius, whose jaw twitched.

"Unfortunately, I don't think we can." Lucius stated as he stared accusingly at the Gryffindor table. "I will get the Prewett twins to pay for this insult." he hissed before he stood up. "You should get to class Severus. You don't want to be late do you?" With that, Lucius walked away, his robes elegantly flowing behind him.

Severus looked down at his empty plate before deciding that scarlet was not his colour. He sighed before standing and following the angrily buzzing group of Slytherin first years to the potions room. Lily was already sitting in the same spot they had sat in last week. Hesitantly, he went and paused in front of her and she scooted to the other end of the desk. Although he seemed to accept his seat with indifference, his heart was soaring with happiness. Turning to Lily, he gave her a small smile and whispered in a low voice, "I am sorry. Are we still friends?" Lily, her eyes still facing the board, gave a nod that would have been indistinguishable to anyone other than her best friend. Severus knew this was the best he could accept from her…

"Merlin! What happened to all your youthful heads?" Professor Slughorn asked. He had not been in the Great Hall when the hairs of his illustrious house's members had been turned into the the colors of their sworn rival. The Slytherins glared at their Gryffindor counterparts before turning to their head of house. "Well, never mind that. Today I'll be explaining…."

Unnoticed by the rest of the room, Lily quickly slipped a note to her friend as she continued to take notes. Last night, she'd written her friend a letter. It wasn't a letter of forgiveness per say, but it did acknowledge his difficult position.

Severus's eyes widened slightly as he took the note and hid it within the pages of his potions textbook. He'd look at it later he decided as he quickly scribbled down the theory on the chalkboard. The pair sat silently for the rest of the period, neither of them said a word, instead choosing to find comfort in the fact that the other was near.

Class came to end and the two friends went their separate ways. "Bye." they uttered to each other so quietly that the other barely heard it.

Those two seemed awfully quiet Sirius thought as he watched Lily and Severus go in opposite directions. I wonder if Lily forgave Severus, Sirius frowned worriedly before pushing the thought away. It's not my problem he reminded himself. Plus, he justified, they'll probably makeup in a few days anyway. "... wasn't it?" James asked Sirius.

"Yeah." Sirius agreed, though to what, he had no idea.

"I mean did you see their faces? It was hilarious." James grinned. "We should do it again, later."

"We should." Sirius agreed even though it had been a pain to do all that research. The end result was worth it.

"I can't believe you two did that though." Peter said excitedly.

James put a finger to his lips. "Shh. Don't shout it out to the world."

"To be fair, you were only boasting about it a moment ago." Remus pointed out.

"So it was you!" a familiar feminine voice accused. The boys spun around to see a fuming Andromeda, who looked surprisingly scary when she was mad.

"Uhh… did what?" James asked innocently.

"Please, I heard you." Andromeda said as she stalked towards them. The boys backed away, cowering.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Andromeda started only to be interrupted by a giggle.

"Your middle name is Orion?"James snickered.

"Oh shut up." Sirius said. "Ow!" Sirius whined as his cousin grabbed his ear. "We didn't do it! I swear!" He lied pleadingly.

"Change it back now!" Andromeda growled.

"We will, but on one condition." Remus negotiated. Andromeda whipped her head around and raised her eyebrow. "You let go of Sirius."

"And how am I to ensure that you change it back and don't run away?" She asked.

"We're Gryffindors." James said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Andromeda sighed before tightening her grip on her cousins ear. "Now, before you're late to class, I suggest you change my hair color back."

"We don't know how." Sirius gritted his teeth as he tried not to yell.

"You what?" Andromeda asked, her tone scarily calm.

"It fades away in a couple days though." Sirius tried to appease her, hoping her grip would loosen.

"And, if you wash it, there's a chance it'll come off quicker. I'm sure if you ask Professor Slughorn, he'll know how to fix it." James said, trying to help his friend. Andromeda sighed before letting her cousin go.

"You're lucky it was me and not Cissa." Andromeda said as her cousin rubbed his aching ear gently. She turned on her heel and started to walk away before turning around with a grin on her face. "That was quite clever by the way." She smiled before heading to class.

"That hurt." Sirius grumbled, but he too had a slight smile on her face.

"What if your other cousin tries to hex you?" Peter asked quietly.

"We'll protect him." James said confidently.

"She's older than us. Not to mention, she's probably more terrifying than her older sister." Remus pointed out.

"Andy will take care…" The bell cut Sirius off and the four friends ended up running late to class.

* * *

Severus yawned behind his hand as Professor Binns lectured. Half of the occupants of the room were already, if not almost, asleep. Struggling to pay attention, Severus quickly scribbled down some notes. At this rate, he thought to himself, it would be better to rely on the textbook and do homework in class. He sighed.

"Class dismissed." Binns said in the same monotone he'd used from the beginning of the hour. Sluggishly, the students walked out of class. Severus trailed behind the students, as they went toward the Great Hall with renewed energy. That, by far, was the most boring class I've ever been to Severus thought. To think I'll have to take it for seven years… His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Lucius waving him over.

"Sit." Lucius commanded. Severus set his bag down and slid into the seat. "How were your classes?"

"They went well." Severus replied as he began to eat.

"That's good to hear." Lucius said before introducing him to a few older students. Severus smiled and kept his head slightly bowed in a respectful manner. By the end of lunch, Severus was mentally and emotionally drained. Being social, he decided, was extremely tiring. "So, what did you learn?" Lucius asked him as the students around them started to go to class. Severus blinked, of course there was a reason behind all of this. He internally scolded himself for not being more alert.

"I apologize, my focus wavered throughout the entire ordeal." Severus said quietly.

"Hmm..." Lucius's grey eyes looked down upon Severus, making him feel insignificantly small. "I'm disappointed." the blond finally said before standing and walking away. Severus slowly stood and headed towards his next class. Carefully, Severus pulled out Lily's note:

 _Dear Sev,_

 _I still don't understand completely, but I do realize that you have it harder than I do. You've to be more careful, and I'm hurting your progress in Slytherin house more than I'm helping. I realize that now._

 _I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me? If you'd said something earlier, I would've understood. This time, I'll try to be more secretive about it. I won't yell your name in the hallways. We can meet less conspicuously. Friends?_

 _Your friend, Lily_

Severus pocketed the note as he walked into the Charms classroom. He smiled slightly. For now, life was good again.

* * *

AN: We would love to hear from our readers!


	12. Chapter 11: The Marauders

**_The Untold Story_**

 **Chapter 11: The Marauders**

 _September 6, 1971_

"Snape!" a snobby pureblood voice Severus recognized as Lucius Malfoy, called out as soon as Severus stepped into the Slytherin Common Room.

Severus paused to compose himself before replying, "Yes, Malfoy."

"You will accompany me as I seek out some acquaintances. Drop off your backpack and meet me outside." Lucius ordered as he headed out the door.

I am not your house elf, Severus thought glumly. However, he had given his word and Malfoy was his only hope of ever gaining any acceptance or influence within Slytherin.

"Whom will we be meeting?" Severus questioned as he rejoined Malfoy in the Hogwarts dungeons.

"I will have a chat with the Prewett Twins about the consequences of messing with Slytherin."

Severus silently followed Lucius as he led the way.

"Prewett."

"Malfoy," two tall red haired boys said. They stared irritatedly at the blond. "What do you want?" one sneered.

"My, my what hostility." Lucius drawled. Severus watched the older students cautiously. "Your trick was quite clever. However, you might want to watch your backs from here on out."

"What are you going on about, Lucius?" The other twin asked calmly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Fabian." Lucius hissed. "This ends now or you will pay."

"Oh, you mean the prank." The other twin smirked. "That was quite clever don't you think Fab?"

"Yes, quite Gid. It's such a shame that the credit for that wonderful display of magic doesn't belong to us." Fabian said sorrowfully.

"Who?" Lucius asked.

"Are you asking or threatening?" Gideon tilted his head questioningly.

"Both." Lucius said smoothly.

"He's threatening us, brother." Fabian said with a sigh.

"I figured that on my own fab-ulous." Gideon stuck his tongue out at his twin.

"When you're done bickering, please do tell me which Gryffindor I need to hex." Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose irritably.

"No thanks. Good luck finding the culprit on your own cousin." The twins said simultaneously as they turned away.

"They're your cousins?" Severus asked bewildered once the red headed twins were out of sight.

"Probably since all purebloods are related, although clearly they got off on the bad end of the gene pool." Lucius sighed when he saw Severus blink. "We're not cousins. As if I'd be related to a group of red headed blood traitors."

Severus looked away and chewed his lower lip thoughtfully.

"If I ever find out which reckless Gryffindors plotted this vapid prank, I will impair their ability to due so in the future."

"How do you know that the prank was performed by Gryffindors?"

"Have you see any other dimwitted, reckless, jobless students at Hogwarts? The uses they find for their wands..." Lucius trailed off as he disparaged Gryffindors.

Severus shrugged casually, and paused before replying, "I have been thinking..."

"Good, used that head." Lucius stated in a pompous tone tapping on Severus's head lightly.

"Well, it's obvious that whoever pranked us didn't use magic."

Lucius lifted his eyebrows in a half-incredulous, half-questioning glance as he asked "How do you know that?"

"It must require a lot of magical skill and probably a very advanced spell to turn the hairs of all Slytherins to scarlet. Also those Prewett boys said that the 'wonderful display of magic' didn't belong to them. They never actually said they didn't do it."

Lucius stared at him in a seemingly more respectful and different light. "You have a very acute, deductive and observational mind. You will go far."

Severus didn't reply but he could not help but feel a bit proud. This was the first time someone other than his mother and Lily complimented him. In his opinion, Lily and his mother's compliments didn't count because mothers and best friends were supposed to say you were smart even if you were as dumb as a brick. He allowed himself a small smile as he day-dreamed about his perfect future with his mother, Lily, and lots of power and money.

Lucius then proceeded to say, "So when you say it isn't magic, you don't think it's a charm or a spell. Those aren't the only forms of magic."

"Yes, I meant to say it probably isn't a spell or a charm."

Lucius looked thoughtful as he asked, "So what type of magic do you think the perpetrators used?"

Severus, in all honesty, hadn't really thought that deeply. He had been more concerned about his friendship with Lily and did not really consider the prank worthy of his consideration.

"I don't know…" Severus mumbled.

"Two pieces of advice: First, never mumble. It is unfitting of a member of the Noble Slytherin house. It shows that we lack confidence which our enemies can use to their advantage. Second, never admit that you don't know something. It is a display of weakness." Lucius offered sagely. "You might not know what magic was used, but I am confident that a potion was used to compromise our food."

Severus took note of Lucius's advice and was surprised to realize that there was a potion to change hair color. His mother only brewed healing potions and he always thought of them as wizard drugs. He also could not help but admire the slyness of whoever "poisoned" the Slytherins. To him, that seemed to be a more Slytherin move than a Gryffindor one.

"Don't just stand there...we need to find the antidote to whichever potion may have been used and then take revenge…" Malfoy trailed off as he started walking purposefully back to the Slytherin dungeons.

* * *

Neither of the boys noticed that a small quiet mousy boy, who had a knack for going unnoticed and therefore learned to be very observant, had overheard their entire conversation.

Peter Pettigrew was not a very remarkable attention-drawing boy because he was in manys ways just average. However he knew a lot of things that weren't meant for his ears because unlike the average man, Pettigrew listened. Peter ran towards the Gryffindor tower as fast has his short legs could carry him.

"Bravehearts" Peter impatiently said to the Fat Lady and rushed passed her as she swung open.

"Oh my! Be careful, sweetheart." she called after him in her sing-song voice.

"James, Sirius...they know and they are planning their revenge!" Peter yelled startling James and Sirius who were both trying to out balance each other on one foot and waking up a napping Remus.

As Sirius fell sideways, James grabbed the leg of his bed for support and said, "Oi, calm down, Pete. Who? What? When?"

Peter muttered, "sorry" as an awake but tired looking Remus pulled Sirius off the ground. "Snape and the tall snobby blonde guy he hangs out with..."

"Malfoy." Sirius supplied.

"Yeah so Malfoy thought Fabian and Gideon pranked the Slytherins but they said they didn't. Then, Malfoy asked who did it and threatened them if they didn't tell him. But then, Fab and Gid being awesome got away and Malfoy started telling Snape how we were all stupid and reckless. Snape, then told Malfoy that whoever did the prank must have used a potion because using a spell would be too hard. Malfoy agreed and said they must get their revenge but first they are trying to find an antidote."

"Snape is such a git." James said.

In conjunction with James, at the same moment, Sirius muttered, "Severus is such a potions genius."

James turned to glare at Sirius, who questioningly said "Jinx?"

"Why do you even think Snape is okay? He is a git." James stated firmly.

"If I may interject, he isn't too bad. Also, Sirius is his defense partner and you don't even know Severus, James. It isn't good to judge others." Remus calmly replied.

"Thank you, Remmy. May I call you that?" Sirius asked politely.

"Whatever." James said as Remus nodded to Sirius. "Siri, you need to stop talking like a pureblood snob. It's not May but September you idiot so say C-A-N, can."

"Yes, sir" Sirius mockingly replied as he did a grand pureblood bow.

"Guys we have a more pressing matter on hand." Peter fearfully reminded them.

"It's going to be okay, Pete. They don't know who did it and really all they realized is that it was a potion and Andromeda already knew that." Remus said as he slung his right arm over Peter's shoulders.

"Andy won't tell anyone. I am her favorite cousin." Sirius confidently stated.

"Exactly, so they won't know it was James and Sirius. Also, why are you afraid? You didn't even do anything."

"Yeah but they are my friends. We are friends, right?" Peter asked insecurely as he looked at James and Sirius questioningly.

"Of course, Pete." James said easily.

"You too Remmy, my brave defender." Sirius announced grandly as he pulled Remus away from Peter, closer to himself. "Les Trois Mousquetaires - Un pour tous et tous pour un."

"The Three Musketeers - One for all and all for one." James translated.

"You read?!" Remus exclaimed incredulously.

"I thought you didn't know French." Sirius said.

"I only read worthy books and The Three Musketeers is one of the finest books ever written by a wizard." James stated.

"Wait, what? Alexandre Dumas was a wizard?!" Peter exclaimed.

"As if my family would own any muggle books. Dumas is a direct descendant of Davy, a very prominent and noble French wizarding family. His grandfather was a squib and had a child with an enslaved African lady. However, Dumas's father, who was also a wizard, was never accepted by the Davy family so he decided to use his mother's last name: Dumas." Sirius said in a monotonous tone as he stared off into a point in empty space.

"Wow, I never knew that. I mean I knew he was a wizard but I didn't know he was mixed race or a Davy." Remus said astonished.

"Yup, you're welcome. At least all that memorizing my mother forced me to do is not naught."

"Sirius, how do you even know so much French?" Peter asked.

"They are one of the original French families that accompanied William the Conqueror." James stated. He sighed as he saw the confused look on Peter's face and continued "It's a long story, Pete. We can have a 'tell all, family night' later."

"How do you know that?" Sirius demanded as he turned towards James.

"Two reasons...In case you didn't notice, I am heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Potter. Also, my mother is a Black."

Sirius paused for a second and mentally seemed to go through the Black family tree."Dorea Black?"

"Magic."

"Cousin, she must be as amazing as Aunt Cassie! Why do all our good women marry out or not marry at all?"

"As awesome as it is to see you guys go off a family rebonding...I think we should focus on what we would do if Slytherins execute their alleged revenge plan." Remus stated bring them back from the pit of pureblood family and history lore.

"Oh yeah, we just get them back. We are Gryffindors and we always fight the good fight together. One for all and all for one." James idealistically touted.

The three other boys nodded. Then, Remus's stomach growled, making the boys realize they were late for dinner. Like most boys their age, food, they decided, was priority number one and they headed down together as one. They could not have known that their friendship would one day be as immortalized as that of The Three Musketeers.

* * *

AN: Thanks to jdybsl for following us! Also, thanks to geekymom for being a consistent reviewer/supporter. Please review and leave comments!


	13. Chapter 12: The Slytherin Blacks

**_The Untold Story_**

 **Chapter 11: The Slytherin Blacks**

 _September 7, 1971_

As Severus waited - Professor Sprout had let them out of Herbology early - in a Slytherin filled Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, he had to admit that today had been a good day. After his little excursion with Lucius yesterday, Snape had the task of looking through every potions book until he could identify possible potions that may have been used to dye hair. Then, in usual Malfoy fashion, Lucius had dusted himself free of tedious work and had told Severus to meet him once he had completed the task. Yet, Severus could not help but feel grateful for Malfoy's mentorship. After all, looking through potion textbooks wasn't as painful as his father's belt. It also gave him an excuse to meet with Lily in the library. In this morning's flying class, he and Lily had hung low in the sky flying up and down together as they brainstormed various places to meet discreetly. The library, they had decided, was a safe space because students of various houses often studied together there.

Slowly, the Gryffindors also started to filter in. Lily sent Severus a small wave as she walked in with Mary and took her seat next to Gina Greengrass. Similar to their entry in the last few classes, Black and his friends had barely arrived on time.

"Scarlet hair is a very bold style statement." Black said smoothly to Severus, as James sniggered and continued to walk towards the back of the class.

"I wonder how you would look with silvery hair." Severus retorted.

Sirius had a mask of mock horror, "Silvery hair! Never!"

"Such vanity..." Severus said as he shook his head in disapproval.

"Vanity? I call it the truth." Sirius replied.

He seemed to want to say more but Professor Hylnir entered the class and proceeded to draw his students attention. "Today will be our first practical defense class. Defense cannot be learned without a deep understanding of both theory and practice. In today's class, you will work in pairs with each other and try to disarm your partner using the basic disarming spell expelliarmus. No other spells are allowed."

Severus and Sirius headed to the leftmost corner at the front of the room and stood a few feet apart.

"You ready to lose your wand, Snape?" Sirius called.

"As if. Be read to hand me yours, Black."

"Expelliarmus." Severus's wand flew out of his hand and landed to the ground with a thud.

Sirius laughed as Severus angrily reached down to grab his wand.

Severus was still half bent over as he yelled "Expelliarmus" at a still laughing Sirius. Sirius's wand encountered the same fate as Severus's wand had a few moments earlier.

"You can't do that! I wasn't ready." Sirius protested angrily.

"People don't wait for you to be a shining star, Sirius." smirked Severus.

"You're such a Slytherin." Sirius accused childishly.

"Thanks, I will take that as a compliment." Severus smoothly replied.

Black chose not to retort, instead sending a quick 'expelliarmus' towards Severus. This time Severus managed not to relinquish control of his wand. The rest of class, Severus and Sirius continued to throw the spell at each other. By the time Professor Hlynir dismissed class, Severus had managed to disarm Sirius two times more than Sirius had disarmed him.

"Don't you ever think this is over, Snape." Sirius frustratedly said as they packed their backpacks.

"You know, you are pretty good. You would be better if you didn't get frustrated every time I disarmed you."

Sirius rolled his eyes but did not offer up a reply. Instead, he chose to walk away from Severus and join Peter, outside of the class, to wait for Remus and James.

* * *

Severus and Lily had spent the hour between their classes and dinner pouring over Potions books in the library. He had told her about Lucius's suspicions and asked her to help him find the potion.

"Sev, it's dinner time and I'm starving..."

"Hmm…" Severus nodded.

"SEVERUS!" Lily yelled putting her left hand on her hip and using her right hand to close the book he was currently peering into.

"Oh! Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said it's dinner time and I'm hungry." Lily said tilting her head and looking at him pointedly.

"Ok, you should go to the Great Hall. I will come a few minutes later."

"No, Sev. I know how this goes...I will go and eat dinner and you will go to bed still hungry. You are coming with me." Lily stated firmly.

"Well, I promised Lucius I would have something…"

"Sev, I don't think Malfoy is a good person. Alice says he's very sleazy. I know Slytherin is different, but he just doesn't seem trustworthy."

Severus quietly nodded his head. Of course, he agreed Malfoy wasn't the best person to call a friend. However, Severus decided, he wasn't the worst either. If only Lily knew that he hadn't talked to a Slytherin other than Lucius in three days. Not that he would ever tell her or anybody that. Severus followed Lily into the Great Hall for dinner and made his way to the Slytherin table. Everybody in Slytherin was still sporting Gryffindor colours except for the older Black girl. Her long curly hair reflected her last name. Severus walked up to stand behind Lucius who was engaged in a conversation with her.

"Andromeda, what did you do to get the colours out of your hair?"

"Why must I tell you, Lucius?"

"We are Slytherins…" Lucius hissed back.

"Yes of course, I concur. It is also the same reason, I must ask you more clearly: what do I gain by revealing to you the antidote?"

"..." Lucius seemed to be at loss for words for a few moments before replying, "What do you want?"

"Oh, a lot of things. What about you first leaving my little sister, Cissa, alone?"

"Unfortunately, I'm disaquiested to your request. Lord Malfoy plans to converse with your father regarding the proposal of marriage during Yule celebrations."

"She is too young!" Andromeda, exclaimed furiously as her eyes turned a dark stormy grey.

"You're just bitter that no pureblood has come forward for you." Malfoy sneered.

Andromeda laughed coldly, "I am a Black, and I need no man, much less a dim-witted pureblood fool. As for the antidote, I brewed it using my brain."

"Did you find anything?" Lucius demanded harshly turning around to face Severus.

"No, but I have been trying."

Lucius huffed and the resignedly said, "Look into some healing textbooks in the library. Andromeda is studying to be a healer...I will also ask Narcissa to talk to her."

* * *

 _September 8, 1971_

Severus had to his great disappointment admit that he had not found any sign of an antidote. This task had been his singular focus for the past two days and yet he had not made any progress. Andromeda had shared the antidote with her sister and then sealed her lips to everyone else. Malfoy was unsuccessful in convincing Narcissa to share the antidote with him. All she had told him at breakfast this morning was "Andy is my sister and I will not reveal her secrets." That of course ended the discussion and Lucius was unable to further the conversation with her. Malfoy had many faults, but Severus had to admit, Lucius really liked Narcissa. She was the only one who could cut him off, and he was very respectful of her decisions. Since Lucius had failed, it had fallen completely on Severus to find the antidote. He sleepily read through his Potions textbook in the Slytherin common room to complete the reading Slughorn had assigned.

"You seem very busy." said a feminine voice Severus didn't recognize immediately.

Severus jumped in his chair as another set of arms supported the chair, keeping it from falling back.

"You need to stop scaring people, Cissa." Andromeda chided exasperatedly.

"Umm...hello." Severus said nervously.

Narcissa held out her hand, "Seems like Malfoy didn't teach you anything. Kiss my hand, and bow down to introduce yourself addressing me as Lady Black."

Severus scurried to fulfill her request and made to reach out for Andromeda's hand when she straightened him up and held out her hand, "I am not a puritan like my sister. Call me Andy."

"Severus" he replied shaking her hand.

"So Cissa has told me that you are the poor boy Malfoy is using to find an antidote. He is such a lazy-arse."

"Andy…" Cissa said in a warning tone.

"Are you going to tell me what the antidote is?" Severus asked hopefully.

"What can you offer me young man?" Andy asked arching a single eyebrow. She looked very intimidating, living up to the legendary Black name.

Severus took a deep breath before replying "I don't have much but I will do anything you ask me to."

Andy gave a him a small smile. "There isn't anything I want from you. If I may, I will give you some advice: first, never commit to offering a person something which you do not have. Such desperation is not for trivial matters. As for the antidote, it exists in your hands." Turning away she said, "You seem intelligent, you'll be able to figure out the rest."

"What was that about?" Severus mumbled to himself.

"That is just Andy. She hates Lucius, so there was no way I could get her to share the antidote with him, but Andy has a good heart."

"I don't get what she said and even if I did, I am going to go tell Malfoy."

"Yes, but in that process she helps you and all of Slytherin. Let's just say Andy doesn't get along with the Slytherins in her year and she has a soft spot for outsiders. It's what gets her in trouble…." Narcissa trailed off before quickly adopting her usual calm demeanor.

"What does she mean the antidote exists in my hands?" Severus asked tiredly as he restrained the urge to put his head on the desk and take a nap.

"Just look through the first year potions book that you dropped."

Severus stared at her before asking, "Why are you helping me?"

"I am helping, my friend, Lucius."

"Then, why didn't you tell him when he asked?" Severus interjected.

"Lucius may be a friend but Andy is my family. Family above all else." stated Narcissa as she strode back towards the female dormitories.

* * *

AN: We changed the title of the story because we felt the old title was very cliched. We are also posting this story on wattpad. Love to hear back from our readers!


	14. Chapter 13: The Antidote

****_The Untold Story_  
****

 **Chapter 13: The Antidote**

 _September 8, 1971_

As soon as Narcissa had left, Severus picked up his Potions textbook; he had been reading it before Narcissa surprised him. Of course, before Andy's advice, he had only planned on finishing the assigned reading that was due for tomorrow's Potions class. Instead, he quickly started skimming each potion described in the book. After having made a pass through the entire textbook, Severus decided the the potion that had been used on the Slytherins was "Capillum laxmentum" or a Hair Growing potion. It was used by people in the Middle Ages (the days when the Statue of Secrecy did not exist and muggles were aware of the existence of magic) to cosmetically enhance their hair. However, the potion it seemed had fallen into obscurity with the onset of simple grooming spells. Also, it was not one of the potions Professor Slughorn had first year students brew. Severus assumed that was the reason Lucius had assumed it was a spell, because wizards and witches, these days, only used spells for grooming needs.

"You should be in bed." a cold voice stated.

Severus raised his head to see a tall, lanky man with dark unyielding eyes. He seemed to be a seventh or sixth year student. "Sorry. I was caught up in reading my potions textbook." Severus replied as he closed his books shut.

"What is your name?" the man stated

"Severus Snape."

"Ahh...you are the boy Lucius has taken a liking to. He has a soft spot for mudbloods."

"I am not a muggle-born." Severus stated tersely.

"Halfblood, mudbloods, blood-traitors are all the same." the man recited as if it was fact.

Severus squashed his desire to confront the man and recited to himself "Don't be reckless, don't be reckless..." as he went into the tunnel that led to the boy dormitories.

* * *

 _September 9, 1971_

Severus quickly headed into the Great Hall hoping to catch Lucius before classes started.

"Malfoy. I have news." Severus stated as he slipped into an empty seat next to Lucius.

Malfoy turned to him expectantly. "Yes.."

"I want to talk privately." Severus said hoping it sounded firm and not desperate.

"Give me a few minutes. I will meet you in the common room."

Severus nodded as he grabbed a piece of toast and headed back to the Slytherin common room. A few minutes later, Malofy joined Severus in the common room.

"Tell me." Malfoy commanded.

"Yesterday, I met a dark eyebrowed man with cold eyes. He was an older student, a fifth year perhaps. He didn't seem particularly fond of… people like me."

"Ah, Lestrange."

"Who?"

"Rabastan Lestrange, sixth year. He seemed rather curious a few days ago about why I was offering advice to a first year. Did he say anything?" Lucius asked curiously.

"No, nothing beyond his hate for the less fortunate." Severus decided not to mention the disgust in Rabastan voice when he said Malfoy's name.

"Don't pay him any mind. His opinions are very extreme." Lucius said as he observed the first year in front of him. He would never admit it, but Severus Snape was extremely intelligent, even for a Slytherin. His ability to find the truth from a seemingly random array of facts amazed and horrified the seventh year. As he pondered Severus's abilities, Lucius almost missed Snape's next comment.

"I also found the antidote."

"So soon?" Lucius arched an eyebrow. "How difficult is the potion?"

"Not too difficult." Severus decided not to mention that the potion was in the first year Potions textbook.

"Okay, show me the instructions and I can brew it during my free period today."

"Actually, I was hoping that you would allow me to brew the antidote." Severus looked up at the seventh year calmly.

"You want to brew it? Can you even brew the potion?" Lucius asked with surprised curiosity.

"I can brew it. I believe it would help my status within the Slytherin house. It will also be more beneficial to your standing within the upper class students. You once asked me what talents I possess...so provide me with an opportunity. Let me prove that I have talents worthy of Slytherin house."

Lucius stared at the first year for a few seconds. "Alright." He finally acquiesced. Severus nodded his thanks and left the room.

* * *

Severus had told Lily that he was tired to get out of their daily study period in the library. He felt a little guilty, but Severus had promised Lucius he would have the potion ready by this weekend. He ducked in various empty classrooms hoping to find somewhere he could work in seclusion. He finally slipped into an empty Charms classroom. Deciding that this was his best option, he set up his cauldron on the floor in a corner of the classroom. With his back facing the closed door, he opened his textbook to the right page and stared at the ingredients he'd smuggled out of the storeroom during lunch. He started brewing immediately and was so absorbed in his work that he didn't hear the door open, nor did he sense the presence behind him until a few moments later. Spinning around, he spotted the bane of his existence.

"Black." he more or less growled as he turned back to his potion. "What do you want?"

"Well, well...Slytherin Sevy seems to be breaking some rules." Sirius smirked as he stared down at the smaller first year. "You look like your doing something illegal."

"And do my eyes deceive me but Sirius Black actually has his books with him?!" Sirius glanced down at his textbook laden bag and grinned.

"Well, I've to study sometime don't I?"

"Is the great Sirius Black admitting defeat?!" Sirius snorted.

"And what about you? Sneaking around with stolen goods?" He pointed at the ingredients on the floor. Severus looked at Sirius warily. "If you won't tell, I won't." Sirius finally said, holding his hand out. Severus looked at the hand and back at it's owner.

"Deal, but what's to keep you from breaking that promise?" Severus asked. Sirius gasped and put his hand on his heart.

"You doubt me?" He cried dramatically. "You wound me Snape, truly."

"Clearly." Severus said dryly as he observed the Black heir's antics.

"I am not exactly looking forward to my reputation being tarnished either, if you know what I mean."

Severus considered Sirius for a few moments and then decided that he was right: they both had dirt on each other that the other didn't want revealed.

"Sure." Severus replied.

They worked silently on their individual tasks until Severus finished brewing the antidote. As the potion cooled, Severus asked, "So where is Potter? Is he too intelligent to study?"

"At the Quidditch pitch with Remus and Peter…" Sirius replied distractedly ignoring the barb at his best friend.

For some reason, a lonely Sirius Black bothered Severus. "Do you need a study partner?"

"No, I usually study with my mates but they are trying to teach Peter how to fly on a broom." Sirius replied casually. "I am hopeless at teaching...Remus says I lack patience and Peter is a slow learner."

"Oh." Of course Sirius Black didn't need company. He had friends, two awesome cousins...Severus's thought halted suddenly as he unconsciously connected the dots. "YOU! BLACK, you changed the Slytherins hair colours to reflect the colours of your house." he said marching over to the desk Sirius was sitting at.

"Um...what?!" Black asked but his expression of a deer-in-headlights easily gave him away.

"Don't deny it! I know you did it. The potion was in a first year book and you were at the Slytherin table that day talking to your cousins. That's also how Andromeda knew the antidote because she knew you did it."

Sirius tried his best to put on his blank Black heir mask, "You have no proof." he said in a cold detached voice.

Severus was momentarily surprised to see Malfoy's mannerisms reflected in Black. "I don't need it. I know you did it and Lucius will believe me."

"Malfoy is an idiot." Sirius dismissed, his mask still on. "Look, it was just a prank and it was harmless."

"That's no excuse."

Sirius just shrugged in response. "You have the antidote."

"I am still going to tell the other Slytherins."

"They won't believe you. You will need Andy and Cissa's testimony and they won't give away I was involved. They already gave me an earful for the prank anyways."

Narcissa and Andromeda weren't people Severus wanted to be on the bad side of. He had few allies in Slytherin: Lucius and maybe Narcissa and Andromeda. He couldn't risk his position in Slytherin again. "Fine. I won't tell." Severus relented as Sirius smirked. "But if you do it again then I won't be so forgiving. I have a better Expelliarmus anyways."

Sirius smiled, "That was yesterday. We'll see who wins in class tomorrow."

Severus turned to walk back to the potion when Sirus grabbed Severus's shoulder and took hold of his right hand, before giving it a shake saying "Thanks, Snape."

* * *

Severus walked to the Great Hall for dinner as he fingered a small phial in the pocket of his robes. He ignored the double looks the Slytherins were giving him as he ate his steak and waited for Lucius to join him. Narcissa gave a small smile as she passed him and Andromeda had patted his, now back to normal, black hair and muttered "smart boy."

"I believe you have a working antidote." Lucius said in his smooth haughty tone.

Severus took the phial out of his pocket robes and handed it to Malfoy. "Three drops. They can be taken alone or mixed into a drink, but I must warn you it tastes disgusting by itself."

Lucius took the phial and put three drops into his pumpkin juice before downing the entire cup. Five minutes later, Lucius hair had gradually turned from scarlet to its original blonde.

"It's back to normal." Severus stated as a matter of fact.

The other Slytherins were watching the entire exchange between Lucius and Severus from the corner of their eyes. However, nobody made any move to ask Lucius for the antidote, although they all wanted it. Lucius took a stand and grandly announced as he poured three drops into the main pumpkin juice pitcher, "As you have all undoubtedly noticed, the antidote to the ridiculous prank has been found. Drink some pumpkin juice and we need not adron the colours of the brawny Gryffindors in shame anymore."

As the Slytherins scrambled to get some pumpkin juice, a strong feminine voice questioned with faux-innocence, "Lucius, I believe that you didn't brew the antidote. May I ask who brewed it?"

Lucius looked at Narcissa and then pulled Severus up, "We have a little potions genius amongst us. Snape here, found and brewed the antidote. I know there has been disagreement about whether he belongs in Slytherin. As far as I am concerned, his past does not matter. He is one of us, he is talented and therefore he is a true Slytherin. Anyone who doubts otherwise can duel me."

Andromeda who had been ignoring the whole affair also stood up and said, "I hate to agree with Malfoy, but the House of Black stands with Snape." She then gave a curt nod to Severus and walked back towards the Slytherin dorms.

From that moment onwards, nobody publicly questioned whether Severus Snape belonged in Slytherin. His blood status was still mentioned but nobody questioned his talent.

* * *

AN: Thanks to geekymom for being our most steadfast supporter! We enjoy your reviews and would love reading any critiques you have about our writing style too. Thanks to vani12 for following our story! We would love to hear from you. Also we are new to fanfic writing and were wondering how to get more readers or be part of a community of fanfic writers?


	15. Chapter 14: Hallowe'en

******_The Untold Story_******

 **Chapter 14: Hallowe'en**

 _October 31, 1971_

Since the incident where Malfoy and Black had stood up for Severus, he patched up his relation with his roommates and even interacted with the Slytherin girls in his year. Narcissa, it seemed, had taken a liking to him and made it her mission to make sure he was well-connected with his female peers. He tried to find a clean uniform pair to wear knowing that Selwyn and Rosier were waiting for him in the common room.

"You can't wear that same old boring uniform to the feast!" Sierra Selwyn called out horrified as he walked out of the Slytherin male dorms.

"I don't really have fancy dress robes…" he trailed off blushing.

She glared at Rosier who just shrugged and relented, "Fine, I should have another pair of dress robes."

Severus followed Rosier back up to the dorm and changed into Rosier's dress robes.

"I am sorry about wearing your dress robes. It's just a feast and as far as I know there isn't any dress code." Severus said apologetically.

Rosier rolled his eyes. "Sierra, just comes an old pureblood family that celebrates Samhain instead of Hallowe'en. Although I could use some help in potions."

"Sure, I can help." Severus replied nodding knowing he couldn't deny Rosier help.

Sierra gave them a curt nod of approval before leading the way to the Great Hall for the Hallowe'en Feast. Severus froze in awe as he looked at the decorated Great Hall. It was filled with huge pumpkin lanterns that glowed a warm ember and live bats hung from the ceiling blocking some parts of the enchanted stars. Evan Rosier gave a friendly push and his feet moved involuntarily to join his peers Selwyn, Greengrass and Mulciber.

"Took you long enough." Mulciber grunted.

"We would have been faster if Snape here wasn't stunned by the Hall he sees everyday." Rosier snorted.

Gina Greengrass smiled at him sweetly and said, "Nice dress robes, Severus."

"Thanks, but they belong to Evan." Severus sheepishly replied.

As Dumbledore took to the stage and gave his long-winded Halloween speech, Severus zoned out by reflecting on his Slytherin peers. Overall, they weren't too bad. Rosier had sweetened up to him immediately after Andromeda publicly announced that the House of Black stood with Snape. Evan often reminded Severus of Lucius: arrogant, posh and proud but not necessarily mean. In contrast, Mulciber was often very rough and at times unnecessarily cruel. Avery and Mulciber were good friends and Walter Wilkes was a very quiet boy who was often on his own. The Slytherin girls he supposed were all very aloof and quiet like Narcissa. The only exception to that rule was Sierra Selwyn who was very headstrong and demanding. He supposed that was because she was an only child and would one day be the next head of the Ancient and Noble House of Selwyn.

Sierra poked his stomach raising her eyebrows expectantly, "Are you going to eat or is your stomach full?"

Severus didn't retort as he gobbled his food.

* * *

Remus was glad that the full moon wasn't until a couple more days. This month when it had been the full moon, his friends had noticed his absence and he panicked before telling them he had to visit his sick muggle grandmother. They had accepted it without much fuss but he had no clue what he was going to tell him when the next full moon arrived.

"Remmy, you look down. Are you feeling alright?" Sirius asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just a little tired." Remus replied.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be bursting with energy like Merlin after the feast. Dad says the feasts at Hogwarts are divine." James said as he crossed the dorm before cheerfully going back to singing, "Samhain, Samhain, let the ritual begin, We call upon our sacred ancestors to come in. Samhain, Samhain, we call upon our kin, We call upon our dear departed loved ones to come in…"

After a few moments, Peter came dressed out the bathroom he had been hogging.

"I'll race you down, James!" Sirius yelled as he ran out of the door with James chasing behind him. Peter followed them too but his short legs kept him behind. A sore Remus, sighed, before closing their door and slowly following his friends.

To say the food served during the Halloween Feast was divine was a great understatement. Sirius had no words to describe how amazing the carrot cake tasted. He was eating his third portion of carrot cake and he could care less. James was also busy drinking himself to death with pumpkin juice. Remus still looked a little sick although he loaded his plate with chocolate and Peter was licking a big red lollipop.

Sirius could not for the life of him understand why the Blacks never had such colorful festivities. Hallows Eve at home always consisted of all the Blacks meeting to solemnly pray for their ancestors before eating in a depressing silence with snarky comments and fake concerns littered in. Then the children were dismissed to bed, and the older Blacks continued their faux-civilities to discuss politics and alliances. He was surprised by how seriously James took Hallows' Eve. He supposed their family celebrated Samhain which had deeper roots but James's sincerity in praying for his ancestors had surprised Sirius.

Sirius could care less about his Black ancestors. He just wanted Regulus to survive for an year with his crazy parents before he joined Sirius at Hogwarts where Sirius could keep his little brother safe. However, he hadn't heard from either his parents or Reggie since his sorting and Sirius was starting to fear the worst. Andy assured him that Reggie would be fine but she didn't know his mother like he did.

James seemed to have an inner radar synced to Sirius feelings. He put his arm around Sirius's shoulder, "Siri, you should try some pumpkin juice, it's the best."

Sirius made a unappealing face. "Why would I ruin the taste of my favorite carrot cake with something much less appetizing?" he asked rhetorically.

"Oi! Pumpkin juice is the best."

"Nuh uh, Butterbeer is."

As they squabbled on, Sirius buried his worries about Reggie to spend time with his brother in all but blood.

* * *

 _November 2nd, 1971_

The full moon had arrived and Remus was terrified for he still hadn't thought of a plausible excuse to tell his friends. Instead, he tried to focus on his classes today: Herbology, Flying, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He supposed Herbology wasn't too bad and while flying he could stick low in the sky. In Transfiguration, he had James to help him any new spell but DADA was with Mulciber which would be painful. That was it...maybe he could just let Mulciber hurt him during DADA and then he could just go to the Hospital Wing to "recuperate" in peace.

Just as Remus had predicted the day had passed by easily enough and the four boys made their way to the DADA classroom.

"Ughh...I have to be with Wilkes again. He is always better at spells than me." Peter groaned.

"That's not true. You just need a little more confidence in your spell work." Remus gently reminded Peter.

"At least you don't have to deal with the dumb slimy Sylvain Avery. Try defending him." James growled to Remus.

"I am not defending them. In case you have forgotten, I have to deal with Mulciber who just tries to pummel me muggle style every time my spell work succeeds." Remus defended himself.

"Yeah, Mulciber is a creep." Sirius agreed.

"What about you Siri? You never complain about Snape." Peter asked.

Sirius shrugged while James gave a frown. "He isn't like the other Slytherins."

As Sirius took his seat next to Severus who gave a slight smile, he couldn't help but compare the other Slytherins to Severus. Severus wasn't cruel like the others; he was, of course, very sarcastic but Andy had a sharp bite too. He also seemed honourable. As far he knew, Severus hadn't told anybody of the prank or their meeting in the charms room.

"Stop staring at me, Black!" Severus said in a low no-nonsense voice staring right ahead.

"Why? Afraid you'll fall in love if you stare at my beautiful eyes?" Sirius playfully taunted.

"With such a vain man? Never." Severus said his obsidian eyes staring down Sirius's stormy grey ones.

"Today we will be practicing the shield charm 'protego' again. Find your partners and start." Professor Hylnir commanded.

As usual, Sirius and Severus faced each other mixing each other taunting remarks with their practice spells. Towards the back of the room, Mulciber was glaring evilly at Lupin. Remus was in no mood to put a fight and his muscles were starting to be sore.

"Let's go Lupin. Stupefy!" Mulciber yelled.

Remus reacted quickly with his shield charm but his weak 'protego' sent him flying back towards the classroom wall. He heard a thud and that was the last he knew.

"What has happened over there?!" Professor Hylnir yelled as he made his way to the back of the classroom.

"Lupin…" he said softly trying to shake unresponsive Remus awake. The rest of the students had ceased their practice and gathered around Mulciber and a fallen Remus.

"Mulciber! I did not authorize the use of stupefy. My instructions clearly stated to use titillando. Detention, tonight! Potter, take Lupin to the Hospital Wing." Hylnir seriously stated.

All the students looked on in silence before James quietly made his way to Remus and Professor Hylnir lifted Lupin up. Potter catched him around his back as Lupin leaned onto Potter's right shoulder.

"Everyone else, back to practice. Avery, Mulciber you may both practice together and DO NOT use stupefy."

Severus noticed Sirius's spell had a lot more power and his eyes held a fiery rage deep within them. As soon as Hylnir dismissed the class, Sirius rushed out with Pettigrew without even bothering to say goodbye to Severus. It shouldn't have bothered him but it did.

* * *

AN: Our thanks to geekymom. We know how it is to be the anonymous reader; for many years, we were too. However, once we became writers we realized how valuable reviews are. So please comment and let us know your thoughts. Happy Easter!


	16. Chapter 15: Where is Remus?

********_The Untold Story_********

 **Chapter 15: Where is Remus?**

 _November 2, 1971_

"Do you think Remmy will be okay?" Peter asked.

"He will be fine…" Sirius muttered but didn't seem so sure.

James was waiting outside the Hospital Wing. "Madame Pomfrey kicked me out. She says he needs to rest and nobody is allowed to see him until tomorrow."

"But...maybe we can sneak in." Peter proposed.

James and Sirius turned to look at Peter in surprise and grinned. "Looks like our mischief-making is rubbing off on you, Pete." Sirius said.

"Ok, we can sneak back tonight when everyone's asleep." James proposed.

The two boys nodded in agreement and the boys then headed back to the Gryffindor dorms.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"Ow!" James yelped as Peter stepped on him foot.

"Shh!" Sirius put his finger to his lips as he turned and glared at his friends.

"But he…" James began to protest and stopped when he saw the Black heir's glare.

"I'm sorry." Peter whispered mournfully as he stared at the floor ashamed. James sighed before he nudged him and grinned, nonverbally forgiving Peter's clumsiness.

"We're here." Sirius said as he nodded at the closed doors. "Alohomora." He said quietly. A quiet click resounded in the empty corridor. Sirius grinned as he slowly pushed open the door. The boys quietly slipped inside. Peter quietly closed the door behind him and the three tacitly agreed to split up. Quickly, they searched for Remus.

"He's not here." James whispered. Sirius nodded.

"Maybe he's in the common room?" Peter suggested meekly, doubting his own question.

"No." Sirius reasoned. "We'd have seen him."

"We could still go check. There's no harm in looking." James shrugged. They quickly went back to their dorm only to find it empty.

"Where is he?" Peter asked panicked. "We should tell McGonagall." Peter said.

"Wait," James said. "We could get Lupin in trouble."

"He's right." Sirius said as sat on his bed. "We'll wait till tomorrow morning. If he's not back, then we'll tell McGonagall." The three agreed and went to bed, although neither of them slept very well.

* * *

 _November 3, 1971_

Sirius stared at the letter, his little brother's neat handwriting made him smile as he carefully opened it.

Dear Sirius,

I'm sorry about the howler Mother sent. Pay it no mind, she'll calm down eventually. You might even be able to come back for Christmas. I hope you're doing well.

So, how is it? Is it really as great as Andy described? Do you like your classes? Is there actually a ghost professor? Did you make any new friends? What's Gryffindor like? And what about the Great Hall?

I'm doing well. Although, I do have to admit, it's not as much fun without you.

Sincerely,

Regulus

Sirius smiled at the letter. His brother, at least, had not changed in the past two month. I'll write back today, he promised himself as he tucked the letter into his pocket.

James and Peter slipped in next to Sirius. "... didn't check properly!" James cried out as the two piled breakfast onto their plates.

"So?" Sirius asked.

"He was in the hospital wing all along." Peter said happily as he took a bite of his sausage. "We probably mistook him for someone else in the dark." Peter grinned before continuing to eat.

"Madam Pomfrey said he still needs his rest, so we can't visit him today. He'll be back tomorrow." James shrugged as he took a bite of his toast. Sirius frowned internally. He was positive that Remus hadn't been in the hospital wing. I probably missed him Sirius reasoned. After all, it had been dark in the hospital wing. His train of thought disappeared as he spotted his cousin reading a letter with a slight smile.

"We should go to class! Or we're going to be late!" Peter squeaked as he stared at his watch and quickly stuffed a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"We have time." James said as he leisurely ate his eggs.

"We'll be late." Peter countered as he tugged at James's robe.

"No we won't." James replied.

"Yes, we will!" Peter respond as he peeked at his watch. The three eventually ended up running to their class, but managed to make it there on time.

* * *

Severus sat down next to Lily and smiled. She returned his smile and passed him a discreet note. The past few weeks really helped to patch up their friendship, and they had even settled into a familiar routine. Lily and Severus met up at the library, and in Potions talked quietly, or passed each other notes.

"Snape!" Rosier turned around and gestured for Severus to join him.

'I promised him, I'd help him. I couldn't refuse.' Severus quickly scribbled down on the note Lily passed him. He quickly picked up his books and book bag, shot an apologetic glance at Lily, and settled down next to Rosier.

"Why do you always sit with her?" Rosier questioned as Severus placed his potions textbook on the desk. Severus froze, how should he answer that question. Fortunately for him, Rosier didn't give him enough time to answer. "You're one of us now. You shouldn't sit with her." Severus almost snorted, but refrained from doing so. Rosier just wanted to associate with him now that the Black and Malfoy houses supported him. Can't blame him, after all, that's what I'm trying to do Severus thought as he gave Rosier a small curt nod and focused on Professor Slughorn who had just begun his lecture. How am I going to tell Lily? Hopefully, she'll understand.

* * *

Sirius had seen the interaction and frowned. Clearly, Snape was better at climbing the social ladder than he'd given him credit for. That potion probably put him in a better light though, Sirius thought as he focused on James who'd slid into Severus's spot.

"Good morning Lily Flower!" He greeted her. She rolled her eyes and turned away. Sirius grinned. This was going to be entertaining. Just then, Slughorn walked in. He began lecturing them about the potency of frog legs and Sirius zoned out. Slowly, he began to write his letter to Reggie.

Dear Reggie,

I'm doing great. Hogwarts is amazing. I can't wait till next year. We'll have so much fun together. Think of all the things we will do. Don't worry, nothing bad, we might break a few rules though (kidding, not really). The classes aren't bad, and don't worry, I'll give you tips about all the teachers and the best shortcuts when you get here.

How are Mother and Father? I'm just glad that Lord Black decided not to estrange me from the family.

What about you? How are you really? Did she punish you when I got sorted? Don't worry, you only have a year to go. Then you'll get to escape that madhouse.

With love,

The Most Magnificent Sirius Black (wink)

P.S. Don't worry I'll come home for Christmas. I don't care what she thinks or will do. We'll have fun. Also, stop writing so formally. Goodness, people'll think you are forty!

P.P.S. Tu me manques petit frère

The bell rang as he neatly folded up the note.

* * *

Classes had ended a few minutes ago, and Sirius frantically searched for his notes. It was in my pocket he thought as he retraced his steps. He had calmly told James and Peter to save him a spot in the library after he'd noticed the missing letters. He didn't mind that he'd lost his, he could rewrite it, but he was quite upset about losing Reggie's letter to him. Call him sentimental, but he saved all his letters from his little brother. It had started out as a way to spite his Mother. Now, it meant a bit more to him. "Have you lost something?" The Charms teacher looked at Sirius as he searched for his letter. Sirius straightened up, his muscles tense as he tried to figure out where he could've dropped something.

"No, have a good evening professor." Sirius turned around and power walked out of the classroom. He started running, retracing his steps, as he searched for his letter. Where is it? He thought as he desperately tried to think of where he might have dropped it. Panting, he sprinted and quickly turned around a corner only to bump into someone. He tumbled to the floor, and landed awkwardly on his side. He groaned, as he pushed himself up. "Are you okay?" He asked the other person as he rubbed his ribs. He turned his head to find Snape sitting upright, cradling his arm, his face twisted in pain. His black eyes flicked up and all of a sudden the expression of pain disappeared, replaced by an emotionless expression.

"Ever heard of walking? It's said to be a safe method of travel when inside a building." Severus asked sarcastically as he slowly stood up.

"Have you seen a piece of parchment?" Sirius asked. His grey eyes looked at Severus desperately. Severus blinked in surprise. "It's folded into a square, about this big." Sirius used his hands to make a square with his fingers.

Severus put his hand in his pocket and handed Sirius something familiar. "They fell out of your pocket, after potions." Sirius blinked.

"And so you kept them?" Sirius accused as he grabbed both pieces of parchment.

"I gave them back didn't I? Plus, I doubt your friends would appreciate you associating with a slimy snake." Severus explained. He watched as guilt flashed across Sirius's face.

"Thank you." Sirius finally said. Snape had clearly thought this through better than he had. Severus nodded curty as he absentmindedly rubbed at his bruised arm. "You should probably get that checked out." Sirius gestured. Severus arched an eyebrow before smirking.

"Worry about yourself Black." Severus turned on his heel, black robes billowing behind him. Surprised, Sirius blinked before his own mouth curled into a smirk. Finally, he too turned and walked towards the Owelry to send his letter.

* * *

AN: Hello to our new follower Ainulin2! We hope you continue reading and feel free to share your thoughts. If you are uncomfortable leaving reviews, feel free to PM us.


	17. Chapter 16: Family Gatherings

********_The Untold Story_********

 **Chapter 16: Family Gatherings and Other Awkward Situations**

 _December 18, 1971_

"Finally! We're almost home!" James said as he stretched.

"It's only Winter Break." Remus reminded James.

"And don't forget, we still have the second half of term." Peter added.

"We're here. Home sweet home." Sirius mumbled gloomily. The three stared at Sirius who looked sullenly out the window. He turned around and stared at his friends who looked back at him with concern. He cracked a weak smile.

"Do you want to come over to my house? I am sure my parents wouldn't object." James asked. He paused briefly before looking at Remus and Peter, "You both are welcome to come over too."

"No, thank you. I am going to spend this break with mom and dad in the country." Remus replied with a slight smile.

"Mother and I just spend the holidays together but I'll ask if I can come over for a day or two." Peter responded with a hopeful look.

"Are you kidding?! Skip the Black Family Gala...it would be a dream but alas it shall never be true." Sirius said with a sneer.

The other boys ignored Sirius's mood. James had termed Black's lapses into pureblood culture 'The Black Plague.' It was better not to irritate Sirius further during that mood.

As the Hogwarts Express came to a smooth stop, the boys picked up their bags and headed towards the door.

"Pete!" A tired looking blonde woman yelled taking hold of her son and giving him a firm hug.

"Those are my parents, over there by the lamp post." Remus said to James and Sirius pointing out a middle-aged man with his arm around a brown-haired woman with kind eyes. He then waved to them calling out "Mum! Dad!"

In the meantime, James parents had also made their way over to him and were giving him a quick hug. Sirius tried to squash his jealousy as he stood alone with his bags. Of course his parents didn't come; he wasn't even sure what he was expecting...a 'Welcome Home' party, he thought bitterly.

"Ah, you must be Sirius. James has told us a lot about you." Charlus Potter said extending his arm out to give Sirius a firm handshake.

"Lord Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Call me Charlus, boy. Lord Potter makes me feel like the old man that I am."

"Cassie has told me all about you. She is a little upset you aren't in great Slytherin house of our forefathers. I concur with her of course." Dorea Potter nee Black stated slightly glaring at her son who brushed it off with his casual arrogance.

"Sure, mum. But Sirius is a Gryffindor, through and through." James replied grinning at Sirius.

Lady Potter then turned away to acquaint herself with Peter's mum as Lord Potter chatted away with Remus's parents.

"Who will you be going home with?" Lady Potter asked turning back to looked down concernedly at Sirius.

"I don't know, madam."

"Dorea."

"I guess that would be us, Lady Potter." Andy interrupted the conversation. "I am Andromeda Black and this is Narcissa Black." she further introduced as she and Narcissa gave a formal curtsy.

"You are Pollux's grandchildren. I saw you when you were merely newborns. It's a shame that your mother restricts your time with Pollux. He loves you girls dearly."

"Yes madam. Will we being seeing you at the Black Ball, this year?"

"No, Charlus isn't much of a party man and I host the Potter Family Dinner."

Andromeda nodded her head giving a slight smile to Dorea Potter. "We shall head out then."

"Bye, mates. I'll see you next year, if I am still alive." Sirius solemnly stated.

Andy gave him a small whack on the head. "Ignore him. I'll make sure he comes back in one piece." Andy said trying to alleviate the concerning looks his friends gave him. She grabbed Sirius's arm and they both walked out of Platform 9 ¾ with Narcissa following behind.

* * *

Remus looked out the windows as his parents drove to their home in Tinworth. They had only moved their, about six months ago, and Remus was pleasantly surprised to be going back to the same home. Due to his condition, the family moved often. Remus, however, loved Tinworth and was glad to be going back to the same village. The villagers were of a more liberal and mixed well with their muggle neighbors. People in Tinworth lived far apart to afford each other privacy but were also the kind and friendly sort. Also, the ocean air calmed Remus and the beast within him.

"You have lost some weight. Are you eating well?" Hope Lupin rounded on him as soon as they entered the house.

"Mum...I eat..." Remus futilely attempted to protest.

"Sure, I totally see that. A growing boy needs to eat and don't you worry I will fatten you up before you go back to school." Hope Lupin paused as she peeked in the refrigerator, "How about some lightly roasted beef?"

Remus gave a casual shrug before sheepishly replying "Yeah. Mum, can I also have brownies?"

His mum gave a dazzling smile before giving a warm hug. "Of course, Johnny."

"Mum! I hate it when you call me that." Remus protested.

"Sure sweetie but you take after your grandfather and you remind me of him. Afterall, he is your namesake." As Remus headed to his bedroom, his mother called after him "Freshen up, Johnny! You need to tell me all about Hogwarts and your friends."

* * *

Peter sighed as his mother dragged him to their rickety slightly unstable flat on top an Antiques store. The owner was an elderly widowed man who rarely ventured out of his house, located a few blocks away from the store. Instead, Mr. Robert Reynolds, had given his mother complete control of the day-to-day runnings of the store. He mostly looked over financial details to ensure he had enough to keep the store open. Much to Peter and Mary Pettigrew's dismay, Mr. Reynolds kindness was barely enough to keep a roof over their heads. Mould-on-the-Wold was not the centre of any great happenings and therefore few visitors ever entered into the rare antiques store.

"So you made friends?" his mother questioned once they were inside the house.

"Yes, mum." Peter said politely.

"Well, I hope you can keep them." Mary Pettigrew retorted with a snort. "Now, grab some turnips and start to cut them. We are going to be eating turnip soup."

"Turnip soup….again." Peter dejectedly muttered.

"Yes well, this isn't Hogwarts with hundreds of house elves to fulfill your every whim and command. We don't even have a man in this house and you should be thankful that we at least have something to eat. Get those turnips and get to work, young man!"

"Yes, mum." Peter nodded quietly as he grabbed some turnips and started to cut them muggle-style. They worked in their usual quite candance for a while with neither of them interacting with each other much. "Mum, James invited me over to his house for the holidays. Would it be okay if I went a day or two?"

"No. The Potters are a much higher and well-respected family. I will not having you going there and cursing their family time with your presence."

"Oh." Peter said with a wince. The last few months, his friends had told him over and over again that he was a strong and loved wizard. They made him feel as if he was worthy of existence, but he guess that did not change his mother's opinion of him. Not that he blamed her. How could she truly love a son as cursed as him? Nobody could. Peter had no doubt that his mother loved him but just not completely. He had only bought her pain…

His mother interrupted his pitiful thoughts with a wrapped goody bag that she placed next to him. With a sigh, she said, "I got you black licorice wands. I know they are your favorite. Think of them as an early Christmas present…"

"Thanks mum!" Peter said gratefully before pulling out a wand and chewing on it. At least he had some black licorice to get him through two weeks of turnips.

* * *

 _During Dinner in the Lupin Household…_

Hope Lupin put platter of roast beef and freshly baked brownies on the dinner table. "Lyall darling! Johnny! Dinner is ready." she called cheerfully, her Welsh accent becoming more pronounced. After her boys took their seats at the dinner table she questioned, "How is Hogwarts?"

"It's amazing, mum!" Remus replied stuffing roast beef into his mouth. "The Great Hall is always filled with food during eating times and any food one can wish for is there. There are moving staircases and castle is huge. I doubt I can explore all of during my time there."

"Now, now, chew, swallow and then talk, Johnny!" his mother said sharply with a light glare. "And your classes?"

"Classes are good. DADA and Transfiguration seem to be the most interesting. Potions is a pain; Peter and I are pants at it. Flying is very fun! Maybe, I can even join the Quidditch Team, next year!" Remus hopefully exclaimed.

"Remus, son, you are too sick to be on the Quidditch Team." Lyall Lupin stated quietly engaging himself in a conversation with his son for the first time that day.

"Lyal darling, he may make it on the team and a reserve can fill for him. We didn't expect our boy to attend Hogwarts but here he is learning to be a wizard. Our son is special." she said calmly placing her palm on her husband's hand.

"You mean he isn't normal. Hope, he can never truly be a wizard. He will not be accepted…" Lyal frustratedly stated.

"I have friends." Remus stated slightly shaking with anger.

"They will not be your friends when they realize that you are a danger to them. If they find out you are a WEREWOLF, then you will be expelled from Hogwarts!" Lyall Lupin yelled raising up to stand on his two feet and slamming his closed right fist on the dining table.

Remus's eyes filled with tears as he rushed to his room and slammed the door shut.

"Lyall, that was inappropriate! Our son is a human like you and me. Not a beast." Hope Lupin stated fire burning in her eyes.

Lyall fell sluggishly to his chair. He rested his forehead on his arms and muttered, "I am only trying to protect him. It was I who cursed him with a fate worse than death."

His wife pulled his face close to her hers and stared into his eyes, "If our son was dead, so would I." She paused before sighing and continuing, "You are a good man, darling. Don't blame yourself for that monster...it was an accident, but that doesn't make Johnny any less of a boy. You mark my words, our boy will make history." She gave him a quick kiss before taking the tray of brownies and knocking on Remus's door, "Johnny love, have some brownies!"

"I am not hungry!" a muffled voice yelled.

She rolled her eyes before opening the door and walking in. Placing her warm hands on Remus's forehead she leaned to give him a hug. "Chocolate makes everything feel better. Here, try a piece." she said offering him a brownie. "Your father is only trying his best to protect you and he is right in his own way. Life isn't always fair or easy but your grandpa always said that to keep going all we need is hope. And today I shall add to his infinite wisdom: All you need is bit of chocolate, courage, love and hope."

Remus gave her a small smile and rested his head in her lap. She lovingly combed through his hair with her deft fingers. "Johnny, you have all of those: these yummy brownies, gryffindor's famed bravery, your parents' never-ending love and of course hope is always holding you in her womb. I expect that you, young man, will never give up on life and will just keep living until you become immortal." she stated with firm conviction before pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"Mum, I love you…and I promise to always keep going...but what if they find out I'm a…" Remus said with yawns punctuating his words.

She pressed her finger to his lips. "You are just as human as the rest of us."

Remus did not respond for he was fast asleep in his mother's lap.

* * *

AN: geekymom Thanks for reviewing!


	18. Chapter 17: Christmas Challenges

**********_The Untold Story_**********

 **Chapter 17: Christmas Challenges**

 _December 24th, 1971_

Potter Manor was nestled on the outskirts of Ilkley and was protected with various muggle-repelling charms. The manor was built in a neo-gothic style and had a stunning coffered ceiling in the ballroom. There was a large dining hall that could seat about twenty guests, a family room, a large circular library decorated with murals and nearly thirty rooms. The Lord and Lady of the house also had their own separate rooms. However, the rooms that were truly used by James's family were two bedrooms in the Western wing of the manor, a smaller resting room that had been converted into a dining room and the kitchen.

"Jamie master! Jamie master!" a high pitched voice excitedly squeaked.

"Blinky, go away. It's not even noon yet." James sleepily groaned with his eyes still shut.

"Mistress wants you down. The yule dinner is tonight!" Blinky continued.

"Hmm…" James groggily agreed.

"Blinky must punish master! Young master isn't responding…" Blinky frantically warned before she threw a bucket of cold water on James.

"Ahh…" James yelled flinging his arms before scrambling out of his bed. "Blinky, that was cold! I'll get you back for that." he flimsily threatened Blinky as he locked himself in the bathroom.

Blinky giggled before disapparating. James threats to Blinky were for naught because in a way Blinky was almost an elder sister to him.

"Mum! Why did you have to wake me up so early?" James demanded with a frown.

"Wipe that frown off your face, young man. You are going to help your father organize the living room." James nodded as he turned to find his father. "Where are you heading off to without your wand?"

"Opps, I forgot it in my room…" James said as he ran up the stairs which he had previously descended.

Dorea Potter shook her head in frustration. James was a sweet and brave boy but sometimes lacked common sense. "You are a wizard, James! You must always have your wand with you!" she yelled back for the twenty-fifth time since James had come home.

Joining his father, James asked, "Dad, what shall I help you with?"

Charlus Potter gave a slight smile before replying, "Why don't you first apply Sleekeazy to your hair? Your uncle, Fleamont, will be here and we cannot have him go on his Sleekeazy promotional tour.

"Uhh...I have to go back up for that. I'll do it later…"

Charlus Potter raised a silently raised a slightly incredulous and questioning brow.

"I promise, dad." James replied solemnly.

"Ok. I want to you make sure that all the rooms smell good. Flick your wrist upwards and say, "Unguentum rosa." Charlus Potter said demonstrating the said spell for his son.

"Got it!" James replied confidently before going to check the other rooms.

* * *

 _Later in the evening…_

"Marlene, Happy Yule!" James said hugging Marlene McKinnon.

"Happy Yule, James!" Marlene replied.

James pulled Marlene aside as Lord and Lady McKinnon chatted with his parents, uncle Fleamont and aunt Euphemia. "So, how were your holidays?"

"They are going well. I'm just bored being the only child in the house without anybody else to play with me."

"I know what you mean...Sirius has his brother and his cousins to keep him company...but I guess that's what happens when you are only child.

"It's also because our parents are slightly older. Alice says that her family usually meets with their other family members and their parents' Hogwarts friends."

"I guess so. What is Lily doing over the break?"

"James...why are you so obsessed with Lily? Do you like her?" Alice teasingly questioned.

"Of course not. She is always so uptight. I was just wondering how muggles celebrate their holidays." James defensively replied.

"Sure…" Marlene laughed. "I am not really sure. She mentioned something about spending the holidays with her grandparents but I suppose they have fun just like us."

"Hmm...enough talk. You want to play Quidditch in our pitch?"

"Your mum won't allow us to play in the dark even if I said yes. How about chess?"

James shrugged. "I'm pants at that and I am not sure where it is..."

Marlene rolled her eyes, before pulling out the set from under his bed. "Don't worry, I found it."

James sheepishly smiled at Marlene. "You just want to play it so you can beat me."

"Not my problem that you have no brain."

"I do to!"

"Then prove it!"

James Potter, ever the Gryffindor, didn't back down from the challenge.

* * *

 _December 25th, 1971_

"Merry Christmas Mum, Dad!" Lily yelled surprising her parents in bed. She proceeded to climb in between them before giving each of them a big hug.

"Merry Christmas darling!" they replied wrapping their arms around her. "Where is Petunia?"

"She is still sleeping. Can I open my presents and then meet Sev so that I can give him my present?" Lily asked with a little pout.

"Well, we also have to go to church today. So if you want to meet Severus, you need to wake up Petunia and open your presents quickly."

"Ok." she joyfully agreed.

"Wake up, it's Christmas! We have to open presents!" Lily said shaking Petunia.

"Freak, let me sleep."

"Don't call me that!" Lily said with a wince.

"You already have magic and proud parents. What more do you want to take away from me?" Petunia demanded, sitting up on her bed. Lily's eyes started to fill with tears as Petunia continued, "You are such a cry baby. Now, go tattletale on me before I come down."

I am not a tattletale Lily thought angrily as she wiped her tears. She also wanted to meet Severus today so she was not in a mood to waste her time with Petunia.

"Okay girls, time to open your presents!" Mrs. Marigold Evans yelled.

Lily rushed downstairs to start opening her presents.

"Wait till your sister also comes down. Did you wake her up?" Mr. Harold Evans questioned.

Lily was saved the trouble of replying as Petunia came downstairs. They both got knitted hats from their grandparents. After opening some other presents from her friends at muggle primary and from Hogwarts, she unwrapped a rectangular shaped box from her parents.

"We got those magical quill set at Diagon Alley. The cashier assured us that you use them frequently at school." Harold commented.

"Thanks, dad and mum!" Lily replied earnestly.

"Why do I get this stupid necklace while she gets a magical quill set? You guys always get her better presents." Petunia ranted before throwing the necklace to the ground and running back upstairs.

"Petunia Marie Evans! That is not how a young lady acts on any day much less Christmas..." Marigold sternly stated as she followed her daughter.

"She hates me." Lily dejectedly stated.

"No darling, she is just a little jealous. I was jealous of your uncle Rob too. He was a lot older than me and it always seemed that he could do whatever he wanted. He joined the war efforts, which at that time seemed so glamorous, while I was just sitting at home hoping not to get blitzed by the Germans. It's just sibling rivalry." her father explained wrapping his arms around her.

"Maybe it would have been better if I wasn't a witch."

"We don't get to choose the cards the universe deals out to us. Our duty is just to play with them as best as we can. Magical or not, we all have our good and bad, Lily. As your father, I just want both you girls to be good and happy."

"Petunia doesn't see it that way. She says it's my fault…"

"It isn't your fault." her father tone held finality.

"But…"

"No more excuses. I and your mother will talk with Petunia. Why don't you go meet Severus?"

Lily understood this was her cue and did not pursue the topic further. "Ok, I'll give Sev his present and be back soon."

* * *

"Sev!" Lily yelled as soon as she saw him sitting under their tree in the park.

"Lily, Merry Christmas!" he greeted her back giving her a tight hug with a huge grin.

"You are here early."

"Umm...well...father and mother were talking...and it's a beautiful day."

"It's cold, Sev. How are you not cold in those clothes?" Lily asked wrapping her arms around herself.

"I like the cold." Severus said with a shrug.

Lily pulled out a wrapped present from her bag and handed it to Severus. Snape pulled out sugar quills from his pocket and handed them to Lily with an embarrassed blush. Severus unwrapped his present: a bound hard copy of _Influential Defensive Wizards and their Spells_.

"Lily, this is too expensive… I can never pay you back." He gaped at the gift.

"You are such fool, Sev!" Lily replied fondly. "It's a gift not a loan. You don't need to pay it back."

"I can never afford to give you such gifts." Severus said shaking his head and trying to hand her the book back.

"You are my best friend, Sev. That's all that matters." Lily yelled before running so she didn't have to take the book Severus was trying to give back. "I have to go to church and my grandparents' home tomorrow. I'll see you in a few days."

Severus ran after her for a while before noting it was futile. Lily was a much faster runner. "Bye, Lily!" he yelled before turning back and heading back to their tree. He sat there for a while before deciding it would be wise to go face his quarreling parents.

"Oh look at who has decided to come home...Are you done talking to your red-haired girlfriend?" his father slurred as soon as he stepped inside.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Severus quietly stated. And it was true. Lily was like the little sister he'd never have.

"Severus, ignore your father and come here." his mother said interrupting the conversation between her husband and son.

"Ignore me huh! I am his father and not a cheating WITCH that saddled a man with an unwanted baby." his father yelled advancing on his mother.

"Father...no. Please not her. It's Christmas, father...please...father." Severus begged.

As usual his father ignored him before slapping his mother across the face and giving her a few more strikes. Then he proceeded towards Severus who was curled up in a ball and whacked him on his back. He pulled Severus's hair so that he looked into his hated father's visage. "You are the only reason she is here." Tobias Snape hissed at Severus before storming out of the house.

"Mother." Severus cried before picking her up and lying her on the couch. He found some healing salve in the secret cabinet and started applying it on her, "Mother, why don't you leave him? How did you even marry that monster?"

"He is your father and you will respect him." Eileen said glaring at her son. After a slight pause, she tiredly questioned, "Where will we go? I have nobody and nothing to go back to." She gently took the slave from Severus's hand and pulled his head into her lap and started to apply the slave to his back. "Merry Christmas, son." she muttered quietly once Severus had fallen into a light sleep.

* * *

AN: Sorry for not updating last week; Got bogged down with work. Thanks to our new follower SelinaSevinaMalfoy.


	19. Cha 18: Christmas Etiquettes & Cruelties

**Chapter 18: Christmas Etiquettes and Cruelties**

 _December 20, 1971_

Sirius looked upon his handiwork with pride. He had spent all of last night redecorating it. It now adorned the warm scarlet and gold of his house instead of the neutral metallic silver it originally was.

"Si..!" Regulus Black yelled before halting to a shocking silence and slamming the door shut.

"If mother sees this she will be very disappointed and extremely angry." Regulus pointed out in an emotionless neutral voice.

"She won't see it because she never comes up here and you won't tell her." Sirius commanded his younger brother.

"True. Where did you learn the charms to change the color of walls?"

Sirius motioned Regulus over to their bed before they both plopped down on the bed with their backs flat down. "James wanted to search for new prank ideas, so Remus and I were assigned to look through the library whereas Peter and James searched our textbooks. I just found a book titled _The Necessities of Home Redecoration_. James thought it was hilarious when I told him how I was going to improve my room. They truly are the best friends ever. I love them all so much."

Regulus tried not to wince. Ever since Sirius had come home it had been James this and Remus that. The activities they did were always more fun than playing chess with him, and the Gryffindor's flying adventures were cooler than their traditional broom races. His brother, it seemed, had found new friends that were better than him. "We better pick out our dresses for the Ball." Regulus said interrupting the lull in conversation.

Sirius grabbed Regulus's arm and pulled him back to a lying position, "Reggie, mother isn't hurting you is she?" Sirius probed with a serious look on his face.

"No. She deems that I will make a much better heir…" Regulus let the sentence trail off.

"You can be the next Lord Black. I don't really care about all that. Just promise me you won't be a pure blood fanatic." Sirius interrupted Regulus.

"I don't want to be next Lord Black, Siri. That is your birthright. I will not usurp what is meant to be yours."

Sirius paused before saying, "Forget about 'Lord Black' and the Black house. Join me in Gryffindor."

"The sorting hat decides that, Siri...not me." Regulus resignedly commented.

"Just tell it you don't really care about the Black family…" Sirius said rolling his eyes.

Something snapped inside of Regulus. "Is that what you told the sorting hat, Sirius?" he whispered in a low but deadly voice. He jumped off the bed and angrily said, "Because I do CARE about our family. I love you, Cissa, Andy, Bella, Aunt Cassie, Uncle Alphard, even father and mother. It is my duty be a good son and I will not abandon my duties like you have."

"Duty? I owe nothing to a mother who would have disowned me over my sorting. If Grandpa Arcturus did not stop them, I would not even be a Black much less have a home." Sirius hissed coldly, his pureblood mask slipping on.

They both glared at each other before Regulus stormed off. He knew his brother's reasoning had been right, but a good man did not just abandon his family, no matter how bad they were. Siri might have found new friends, but I am his brother, Regulus thought bitterly. "Kreacher," he summoned as soon as he got to his room.

"Little Master called!" Kreacher obediently answered.

"I forbid you from telling anyone that Sirius changed his room colors." he commanded Kreacher.

"Yes, master." Kreacher agreed before disappearing.

* * *

 _December 23, 1971_

Sirius and Regulus looked like regal purebloods in their formal robes for the Black Ball. The black marble studded floor of the ballroom in the unplottable Black Manor added to their opulent blue and green robes. Like most siblings, they had put their little disagreement behind them and were back to being the beloved brothers they were meant to be.

"You look cute, but I, of course, look handsome." Sirius arrogantly commented.

"I would rather be cute than handsome." Regulus said with a pout making him look even younger and cuter.

Sirius smiled in response slinging an arm over his brother's shoulders.

"Ahm...Ahmm...What trouble are you boys getting into tonight?" a stern voice that both boys recognized questioned.

"Aunt Cassiopeia," they said kissing her knuckles in typical pureblood fashion.

"So the first Gryffindor Black, how is that rowdy house treating you?" she said with a smirk.

"They have been treating me well. I believe it has something to do with the warmth of the tower." Sirius replied with a slight smile pulling at his lips.

"Ah of course. I hear from Dorea that you and my nephew are good friends."

"Yes. Why doesn't she come to the Black family gatherings? She isn't disowned, is she?" Sirius questioned carelessly.

"I should have realized you are a Gryffindor...no subtility whatsoever." Aunt Cassie said with a sigh before continuing, "No, she isn't disowned. The Potters and Blacks are on different sides of the political spectrum and although I have told Arcturus to not let politics affect family, he disregards my words." She caught her breath her eyes squinting, "Now, run along...my nephew is dying to speak with you. I shall talk to Regulus about his upcoming lesson." she said dismissing Sirius.

Sirius walked confidently over to his favorite Uncle Alphard. "Uncle Alphard. Did you want to chat with me?"

"Of course. Why would I not want to talk with my favorite nephew?" he rhetorically questioned. As an afterthought he mentioned, "Don't tell Reggie I said that."

Sirius gave a true bark-like laugh. "Good to know that my Gryffindor status has not diminished my status in your eyes."

"Oh course not my boy. In fact, it has cemented your position for all eternity. Not everyday that a lion is born in a pit of snakes." He took a gulp of wine before sarcastically saying "I hear my loving sister isn't pleased."

"Of course not." Sirius solemnly agreed.

Alphard lowered his voice to a near whisper and Sirius scotted towards him to hear him better. "There is a new upstart that Bella has taken a liking to. She wanted to invite him…" Noticing the startled and questioning look his nephew was giving him. "I am not really sure who. Just that father and uncle Arcturus both firmly rejected her request."

"Bella used to be so cool! Now she just seems...well, insane."

Alphard smiled ruefully, "I told Cygnus not to marry her off to the Lestrange boy. She was too strong of woman to be tied up in any case. But when has he ever listened to his brother who swings the other way."

"Do you think she may be under the influence?" Sirius probed.

Alphard was not a man who shrugged. Instead he slightly tilted his head before replying, "Most mental illnesses don't appear until the early twenties. Of course it could also be the illegal fertility potions - your mother used them too."

Not sure what to reply, Sirius sat silently. Before the silence could become too awkward, a formidable man clanged his wine glass before calling the party to order, "Welcome to the Annual Black Family Ball. I, Lord Arcturus Black, wish everyone a Happy Christmas on behalf of the Black family."

A chorus of "Happy Christmas" was heard in reply.

"You better go talk to Lord Black and make sure to greet father too." Alphard said giving him slight shove towards where Lord Black and his cousin were talking to the Greengrass family patriarch.

His grandfather Pollux noticed him immediately and lovingly called out, "Sirius, come here!"

"Lord Black, Grandpa Pollux, Happy Christmas sirs." he said with a formal bow with his pureblood mask firmly in place.

"Happy Christmas, Sirius Orion." Arcturus Black replied in a neutral voice.

Pollux was more outward with his emotion and his hand rested on Sirius shoulders for a few minutes. "Siri, Happy Christmas! How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine, grandpa." He nervously turned to Lord Black, "Sir, will I still be continuing my summer lessons with you?"

His paternal grandfather scanned over him and without cutting any edges said, "Of course, you are still second-in-line to the Lordship."

Sirius let out a breath he had been holding without realizing it. Pollux gave a slight snort, "As if dear Artie would disown you for being sorted into a different house. Do not let his demeanor fool you; he is too much of a softie to disown his own grandson."

Arcturus glared at his cousin before questioning, "Where is Regulus?"

"He was talking to Aunt Cassiopeia when I last saw him sir."

"Lord Black, I offer my apologies for interrupting your conversation with your grandson but I have a proposal that will benefit our posterity." A smooth voice, that Sirius instantly knew belong to Malfoy, said.

"Of course, Lord Malfoy. Pollux and I will meet you in the living room. Enjoy the rest of the evening Sirius." Lord Black said dismissing Sirius and walking out of the ballroom with Lord Malfoy, Cygnus Black and Pollux Black following him.

Sirius vacillated. He would be in big trouble if he was caught eavesdropping but Lord Malfoy had just hinted at a marriage proposal and Sirius had no doubt it was between Lucius and Narcissa. He had to know if his fears were true, and if so, where did that leave Andy. Gathering his courage, Sirius slipped out of the Ballroom and stood in the small corridor that was next to the said living room.

"So the marriage contract will be between Lucius and Narcissa after they both graduate from Hogwarts. The contract stipulates they will produce at least one heir and Narcissa will receive protection and support from both houses. Cygnus deems this acceptable and we have decided to discuss the financial details closer to the proposed wedding." Sirius heard Lord Malfoy say.

Grandpa Pollux voiced his concern, "Cygnus, son, don't you think Narcissa is to young for a betrothal contract? We also have Andromeda's future to consider." Sirius held his breath.

"Well, Bellatrix told me that the Lestranges have shown interest in arranging a contract between Rabastan and Andromeda. There are other options too..." Uncle Cygnus trailed off.

"No! No! No! I have to warn Andy." Sirius thought furiously and he was about to break into a run back to the ballroom when he felt an arm close his mouth shut and another wrap around his stomach, firmly but gently holding him still.

"Don't shout and don't move. I'll disillusion you first." Andy whispered.

After muttering a spell, Andy pointed toward the balcony near the ballroom and quietly tiptoed motioning to Sirius to follow her. Once they were in the empty balcony, Sirius questioned, "Did you hear that?"

Andy gave a grim nod. "Lucius told me his father would ask for Narcissa's hand. I should have known my idiotic father would accept it. He thinks daughters are commodities to be sold...he did it with Bella and now with Narcissa."

"Yeah well we already knew that...and I'll convince James to unleash pranking hell on Lucius. But, they want you to marry Rabstan, Andy! You cannot do that! I absolutely forbid it and if you do marry him then I will disown you when I become Lord Black." Sirius flusteredly said looking at Andromeda with concern.

To Sirius's surprise Andromeda giggled. "I have a secret boyfriend who is muggle born." she whispered into Sirius's year.

"What?!" Sirius yelled.

"Shh!" Andromeda berated him. Pulling Sirius closer she whispered, "Don't tell anyone. He's a Hufflepuff. Your sorting gave me courage and I have been planning to elope with him after graduation. If it's Rabastan, I have to marry, then I definitely will. I haven't told anyone...you're the first person…"

Sirius looked at her worried face and replied, "I promise I won't tell anybody, Andy. I can make an unbreakable vow but who is this Hufflepuff? Are you sure he will treat you well?"

Andy gave a slightly dreamy smile, "His name is Edward Tonks but he goes by Ted."

"Okay, you can marry him but not until I approve of him. Someone has to ensure he is worthy of marrying a daughter of the Black house and more importantly my favorite cousin; that someone is going to be me." Sirius said trying to look all noble and powerful like his grandfather.

Andy laughed lightly before hugging him. "Of course you can meet him, and you will love him."

There was a small lull in the conversation before Bella and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange interrupted them. "Well what is it that we have here? Does the brawny Gryffindor need mothering from my sister?"

"Bella…you are intoxicated." Andy said with a sigh.

"Oh definitely not, darling Andy!" Bella said in high pitched voice. "Why don't we all go inside and you can dance with Rabstan while I talk with Siri here." Bella proposed.

Andy looked as if she would tell her to get lost but then her neutral mask was back on and she nodded at Bella. The four headed back to the ballroom.

"Bella, he's only a child. It isn't his fault that the sorting hat placed in that wretched house. Let him be." Andy warned as Rabstan took hold of her for a dance.

Bella ignored Andy and turned to face Sirius. "So Gryffindor?"

Sirius decided to play if safe, taking Andy's hint, by easily lying, "I have no clue why the sorting hat put me there, Bella. It wasn't really in my control. I truly wanted to be in Slytherin." Internally, his face was contorted into an expression of disgust.

Bella peered down at him as if to determine the veracity of the statement. "Don't go consorting around with blood traitors and mudbloods. Have you made any acquaintance of well-connected purebloods?"

"Umm...Potter." Sirius replied innocently, carefully manipulating his facial features.

"The Potters are basically the same as blood traitors. Inculcate ties with the Rosiers, the Selwyns, the Greengrasses and others." Bella instructed her younger cousin. Not trusting himself enough to open his mouth lest he say something that would incur his cousin's wrath, Sirius nodded silently. "Why don't you dance with Gina Greengrass?" Bellatrix suggested pulling him over towards a group of pureblood girls.

With no escape, Sirius made his way over to Gina Greengrass and politely asked her for a dance. She readily accepted with a polite smile that he was obligated to return. As he was forced to dance with pureblood girls for the rest of the night, Sirius couldn't help but thinking that the thing he hated most about the Black Ball was having to dance with girls. He could deal with drama, secrets, politics and forced displays of emotions but dancing with girls was where he drew the line.

* * *

AN: Thanks to our new follower DarkLunar1312. Also, did we nail Reggie's character and/or the Black family dynamics? Who do want to see more of? - Let us know in your reviews or PM us!


	20. Chapter 19: The Start of a War

****_The Untold Story_****

 **Chapter 19: The Start of a War**

 _January 3, 1972_

"I can't find my essay!" James said as he threw his stuff everywhere much to the amusement of the Black heir.

"Maybe you lost it in that nest of yours." Sirius drawled as he gestured towards the general mess that was James hair.

"Quit teasing." Remus disapprovingly frowned at Sirius, missing James sticking his tongue out at Sirius.

"But he just…." Sirius protested, but Remus's glare caused him to decide against saying anything else.

"I'm sure you'll find it." Peter told James reassuringly.

"It's fine. If I can't find it, I'll just copy off Remus's. You'll help right?" He asked as he looked at the said first year. Remus raised an eyebrow in irritation before he sighed. "Thank you!" James launched himself at Remus. "You're the best!" Remus barely maintained his balance as James barreled into him.

"I'll help you. That doesn't mean you can copy off my essay." Remus clarified.

"What?" James pulled away his face pouting, crestfallen. "Aww."

"Quit moping." Sirius lightly punched James's shoulder. "At least he offered to help."

"Can we go?" Peter interrupted. "I'm starving." The boys descended down the castle and to the Great Hall, telling each other stories about their Christmas.

"Sirius!" A familiar voice called. The boys turned and spotted Andromeda.

"Hey Andy." Sirius greeted. "I'll see you in the Great Hall." He told his friends before making his way towards his cousin.

"How was the rest of your break?" Andy asked as she casually led him away from the hall.

"Good." Sirius lied. "Yours?"

"Brilliant." Andy muttered darkly as she stopped in a secluded part of the castle. "My engagement with Rabastan will be during the spring and they plan on marrying me off in the summer." she faced away from him, her face shadowed.

"Of course it is." Sirius said bitterly as he leaned against a wall. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm running away with Ted." When she turned, her eyes gleamed with determination. Sirius smirked. This is why she was his favorite cousin.

"So, do I get to see the guy? Or do I not get to see the unlucky bastard who has to spend the rest of their miserable life with you?" He teased.

"Ouch." Andy said dryly, before slapping him lightly. "Is that how you address your elders?" They both smiled at each other before Andy sobered up and stared at a corner of the room. A shadow moved to reveal a tall handsome young man. He smiled warmly at Sirius. Andy went to stand next to him. "Sirius meed Edward Tonks, Ted meet Sirius Orion Black." she introduced them.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Sirius masked all emotion and greeted him with the famous mask of the members of his family.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you as well." The young man smiled easily, despite Sirius's cold demeanor. Andy smiled as she watched her cousin stare at her beloved calculatingly.

"Honestly, if you're trying to scare him away. It's not going to work." Andy said as she slipped her hand into Ted's. "After all, he's had to put up with me for a while."

"What do you mean by a while? How long has this been going on?" Sirius asked, his mask falling away as he decided he didn't mind Ted.

"A while." Ted answered vaguely as he looked at Andy lovingly. The two stared at each other as Sirius grinned before clearing his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there are children present." Sirius said, struggling to keep a straight face as Ted blushed.

"S'il te plaît, comme si tu comptais comme un enfant. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez?" (Please, as if you would count as a child. What do you think?) Andy asked. Sirius looked at Ted before making a serious face.

"En tant que futur Lord Black, j'approuve." (As future Lord Black, I approve.) He smiled at Andy's expression of delight. "Also, I believe my own love for food is calling." Sirius winked before waving. "See you around cousin, and it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ted" With that he walked away, leaving Andy and Ted alone.

Now, he had more serious matters to attend to: Breakfast.

* * *

Unbelievable, Severus thought as he stared at his pale, sallow face. The purple bruises beneath his eyes matched the fresh ones on his back. Thanks for the late Christmas present father he thought bitterly as he yanked his shirt over the bruises. Fortunately, due to his mother's salves the worst of his beatings had healed. Severus leaned against a wall and sighed quietly, closing his eyes. You're safe again Severus reassured himself. For now all he had to worry about was hiding his new weaknesses from the rest of Slytherin. Quickly but carefully, Severus donned his robes and went down to the Great Hall.

"How was your break Snape?" A cool familiar voice said from beside him.

"It was fine. Yours? I heard you held a party, how was it?" Severus asked politely as he ate. Over the few months here, he'd picked up table manners and etiquettes very quickly. Now, he had no trouble distinguishing a tablespoon from a dessert spoon, or a salad fork versus a dinner fork.

"It went well." Malfoy answered vaguely. "Next year, you should come as well." Severus paused and chewed thoughtfully.

"Is that an invitation?" Severus asked.

"If you want it to be." Malfoy replied.

"And if it isn't?" Severus asked. Malfoy sighed.

"You're a cynical one." He muttered exasperatedly.

"In my experience, cynicism hasn't failed to keep ill-bearers away." Severus smoothly replied. Malfoy smirked before wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"So it has." Malfoy looked at Severus appraisingly. The dark haired boy didn't turn, but continued to eat his breakfast. Malfoy frowned, was it just him or did the boy seem worse after break? The boy looked up at him and he casually averted his eyes. No, his eyes were playing tricks on him, the boy was just tired Malfoy justified as he looked at the bags under Severus's eyes. "You should try to get more sleep." Malfoy advised. "Failure to take care of oneself can potentially lead to a failure of one or multiple classes." Severus nodded curtly.

"Of course." Severus said. Malfoy seemed to be in a noticeably good mood. I wonder why Severus thought warily before he saw Malfoy stare at the younger Black sister. Severus turned away remembering something Malfoy said to the older Black sister about a marriage proposal. Perhaps it worked out Severus thought. He felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to spot Lily looking at him. She gave him a discreet thumbs up and mouthed 'Everything good?'. He nodded, and she smiled. Well, at least some things never change, Severus thought as he smiled to himself.

* * *

"How was your break Lily-flower?" James asked.

"Fine." Lily answered curtly as she poured pumpkin juice into her goblet. Hogwarts was great, and then there was James.

"Won't you ask about my break?" James asked. Lily turned away and faced Marlene.

"How was your break Marlene?" Marlene looked over at Lily and then James's hurt expression and laughed.

"Honestly, give up already." Alice told James as she looked up and noticed the commotion.

"And admit defeat?" James asked. "Never." Lily rolled her eyes before standing and walking out. Leave it to James Potter to ruin the start of a perfectly good day. "Hey! Lily-flower!" He followed me! Mortified, Lily sped towards the nearest girl's bathroom. She quickly ran inside and slipped into an empty stall.

Confused, James looked at the empty corridor. Where did she go? Oh well, James shrugged his shoulder and decided he'd give her her forgotten potions notebook in class. He began walking back towards the Great Hall when two red headed twins stopped him. "A little birdy told us that you pranked the Slytherins a while back." They started.

"I don't know what you're talking about." James said as he remembered his promise to Sirius.

"We think you do." One said. "And we don't like it one bit." The other finished. "Although, we do have to admit the brilliance of your prank." They said together.

"I don't want to run late to class." James lied as he tried to side step them. They blocked him.

"You won't." the twins assured him. Then he remembered something.

"You're the Prewett twins!" James said as he recognized them.

"Look at that Fab." Gideon said smugly. "We're famous."

"We have a proposition for you." Fabian said, ignoring his twin. "A competition." James shook his head.

"Not interested." He lied. Truth be told, he was very interested.

"A competition to determine the best pranksters." The two said at once.

"And what if we said we were interested?" A familiar voice asked from behind James. He turned to see Sirius. The Black heir had a mad glint in his eyes. He winked at James and James grinned.

"Then we'd reply that both parties will have the rest of this month to prepare, and next month we will begin our prank war in which we do a prank every day, you on the even days and us on the odd days."

"And the winner will be the group with the best pranks?" James asked. Fabian and Gideon nodded, grinning.

"What's the catch?" Sirius asked.

"No one can know it was you until the end of February. The competition officially ends on February 29th and the winners will be declared on that day as well." The twins said.

"So, we can tell people on March 1rst?" James asked. The twins nodded. Sirius and James looked at each other.

"Deal!" They said at the same time. The bell rang a few minutes after, and students rushed to their classes. No one would be prepared for the chaos that would ensue in the following month.

* * *

"Hello Snape. How was your break?" Sirius asked as he sat down. The boy in question was currently hunched over, reading. "Break just ended. How are you already reading a textbook?"

"Hmm…" Snape said noncommittally as he turned a page. "Not all of us hate reading. The world doesn't revolve around your likes and dislikes Black."

Sirius snorted. "You didn't answer my first question Snape." He pointed out. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Snape sighed, put his book away, and looked at Sirius, irritated.

"I had a pleasant break, it would be nice if my first week back could be as well." Severus said as he stared at the Black heir in annoyance. Honestly, how could one person be so vexing? "Also, you're in the wrong spot." Severus pointed out, before facing the front.

"Oh, am I? I didn't notice." Sirius sarcastically countered as he turned to the front.

"Well, now you know. So move." Severus shoved Sirius lightly. Sirius made no move to budge. His cheerful mood was starting to dwindle. Snape's attitude was worse than it usually was, and Sirius's patience had waned significantly after break.

"Unfortunately for you Snapey-kins" Sirius drawled. "All the other seats are filled." Turning, Severus spotted Lily blatantly ignoring Potter who was sitting next to her. Severus fumed silently and turned away, his bruises were starting to ache again.

"Do not call me Snapey-kins." Severus warned his voice dangerously calm. Sirius's demeanor changed pretty quickly.

"Why not?" Sirius challenged, his voice low, calm, not at all joking. Severus paused for two seconds and turned to look at the Black heir. The boys stared at each other, each waiting for the other to back down. Neither looked away. They were forced to turn to the front as Slughorn started lecturing. Sirius leaned back as Severus leaned forward. As the Black heir relaxed, barely paying attention, Snape scribbled down immaculate notes.

"So, can you repeat what I just said Mr. Black?" Slughorn asked. Sirius blinked, peeked at Severus's notes and gave the professor an easy smile.

"Sure." Sirius said. "Mint leaves can reverse the effects of a few basic mistakes in some basic poultices, but at the cost of reducing the overall potency of some ingredients including lacewing flies, newt tail, frog legs, and more. Not to mention, this can also reduce the overall effectiveness of the potion as well." Slughorn smiled proudly.

"Well done Mr. Black. Five points to Gryffindor." He beamed. Sirius returned the smile and looked over to see Severus glaring at him.

"Look at your own notes Black." Severus spat before turning away. Sirius frowned and lightly shoved Severus. Severus, who was writing, messed up his notes. Severus swore violently before shoving Sirius roughly. "What the hell Black!" He hissed. Sirius blinked, recovered from the shove and elbowed Severus hard.

Severus gasped in pain as Sirius's elbow connected with his already throbbing bruises. He gently held his side, gritting his teeth in pain. "Quit overreacting already." Sirius drawled mercilessly. Red filled Severus's vision. Calm down, Severus counted backwards, focusing on his breathing. You're used to pain, you'll be fine he reminded himself. He opened his eyes, blocked his side with his left arm, and continued taking notes. His eyesight was blurry. "Snape?" Sirius's voice was no longer harsh. Instead it was filled with worry. "Are you okay?" Severus watched horrified as a tear fell onto the page, several more ran freely down his face. Severus quickly wiped his tears away, shifted away from Black and continued listening to the lecture.

Sirius stared at the tear on the page. He thought about the strength behind his last hit and winced. Merlin, how stupid am I? He stared worriedly at the smaller boy next to him. Idiot he scolded himself. The kid's literally just skin and bones. Of course it hurt! And then you had to make it worse by telling him he was overreacting. The younger boy seemed to be curling in on himself, the only thing that seemed strong was his left arm. The arm that was clearly shielding his side from Sirius. A heavy cloud settled over Sirius, the two remained solemnly silent for the rest of the lesson. At the end, Severus jumped out of his seat and power walked away. Sirius blinked and slowly got up.

"Hey? You okay?" James asked as he looked at Sirius. "Did that little slimy git say something?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Sirius lied with an easy grin. Deep down though, he felt a twinge of guilt as he stared at the door. I'll apologize, he decided. Next time we meet, I'll apologize he promised himself.

* * *

AN: Sorry for not posting last week. Hope you like this chapter! Please Review!


	21. Chapter 20: The Legendary Prank War

**Chapter 20: The Legendary Prank War**

 _January 1972_

The next month flew by. Severus ignored Sirius. Sirius both found and lost the nerve to apologize to Snape on several occasions. The four boys tirelessly prepared pranks for the next month, juggling their homework load as they did. It had come off as a surprise to both James and Sirius when Remus and Peter offered to help. "You can't possibly do it all by yourselves." Peter had told them.

Sirius had to admit, that first week had been horrible. Neither James nor Sirius had gotten enough sleep. After the group decided to work together, the boys devised a schedule in which everyone got adequate sleep and time to work on homework. By the time that February came around the boys were exhausted, but the thought of their legendary prank war kept them up all night.

* * *

 _February 1, 1972_

"Hey Alice! Do you know where I put my jumper?" Marlene asked as she ran around the room.

"I think it's in your trunk." Lily replied as she straightened her tie.

"Thanks Lily. You're a lifesaver." Marlene's voice came out muffled as she pulled the sweater over her head.

"You wouldn't need your life saved so often if you took care of your things better." Alice muttered dryly. Scowling, Marlene pouted before sticking her tongue out. Lily smiled at her friend's antics.

"Come on. Let's go. I'm starving." Lily said and the girls headed downstairs.

"Good morning ladies." James said as the trio came down. Lily's face immediately darkened at the sight of Potter. Leave it to him to spoil my day she thought glumly. Ignoring him she made her way to the portrait hole. "Oy, Lily-flower." James caught up to her. She refrained from groaning out loud. "You could at least say good morning." He pouted. Exasperated, Lily turned, put on a fake smile, and greeted him in an overly cheerful voice.

"Morning!" She smiled widely. Then she gave him her best I'm-annoyed-leave-me-alone face. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like some peace and quiet." She turned and stormed away before he could say anything else.

"It's okay Potter." James turned to find his red headed competitors. "She'll fall for you eventually." James blinked confused before understanding.

"You've got the wrong idea." James shook his head. He didn't love Lily. Ewww. He just wanted to be friends. She seemed like a nice person, except for the fact that she seemed to hate him for some reason. He couldn't fathom why, I mean he was pretty incredible. Sure he could be arrogant sometimes, but he wasn't mean or anything. Plus, he wasn't super nasty like Snape or Malfoy or anything. But that wasn't important right now. "You ready?" He asked the twins. Fabian and Gideon looked at each other and grinned confidently.

"We were born ready." Gideon winked at James. "Be prepared to be amazed."

"Don't be so full of yourselves. We've got a few surprised up our sleeves as well." James threw his head back and looked up with confidence.

"Well, then. I'm looking forward to being impressed." Fabian pronounced.

"Good luck." Gideon waved as they turned.

"We won't be needing it." James countered as the twins walked away. He grinned. It had been a long time since he'd pranked someone. And this time, he was doing it with all his new friends.

"What did they want?" Remus asked.

"Just wanted to wish us good luck." James answered vaguely.

"As if we'd need it." Sirius snorted. James turned and winked.

"That's what I told them."

"Still, we should be careful. They are older than us." Peter said worriedly.

"Yeah, but there are only two of them and four of us." James looked at his friends and grinned.

"True." Remus agreed. "Plus, even if we don't win. At least we know that we did it together."

"Uhh… We're still winning." Sirius replied as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Of course we are." James stated confidently as they sat down.

"I wonder what their prank is though." Peter wondered out loud.

"Shhh…" Sirius and James put their hands over their friends mouth.

"Don't be so loud. No one is supposed to know!" James whispered. Wide eyed Peter nodded.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be in the Great Hall." Remus observed as he looked around. "There aren't sticky notes on the walls. There isn't any sticky liquid dripping from the ceiling."

"Wizarding pranks don't have to be like that." James explained. "They can be super subtle."

"They could've easily slipped something into the pumpkin juice or something." Sirius pointed out. At that, Peter slowly pushed away his goblet or juice.

"I'm not very hungry anymore." Peter remarked. Sirius shrugged, taking the goblet and gulping down the liquid. His friends stared at him incredulously.

"What's life without a little fun?" He asked. James laughed and followed suit.

* * *

Malfoy slipped next to Severus, a slight grin on his face. "You seem more cheerful than usual." Severus noted.

"Is it that noticeable?" Malfoy asked. Severus nodded and suddenly Malfoys features hardened considerably.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"Do I need to tell you?" Malfoy questioned.

"No, I'm asking out of curiosity." Severus answered truthfully.

"No, you're asking out of necessity." Malfoy replied smoothly. "That is how you should act. If the issue were more serious, people could use your curiosity to their advantage." Severus nodded. Still, he could tell that Malfoy couldn't wait to tell him, couldn't that be used in my favor as well Severus thought. As he predicted, Malfoy told him how he'd asked Narcissa Black to go out with him. Severus nodded politely although he couldn't be bothered by the details. He zoned in and out of the conversation as he picked at his breakfast. Sirius hadn't spoken to him once since the Potions class a month ago. Angrily, Severus stabbed his piece of sausage. He hadn't even apologized. Whatever Severus thought, it's not like I wanted him to know. Still, it would have been nice if he…. If he what? Severus questioned himself. A scream broke his stream of thoughts.

"I can't get up!" A girl screamed from the Ravenclaw table. "I'm stuck to the table!"

"I can't either!" A boy yelled from the Hufflepuff table. Immediately people from all the houses tried to get up. Severus put his hands on the table and tried to push himself up.

"It's a sticking charm!" Lucius hissed before glaring at the Gryffindor table. "Those barbaric twins." He spat. Severus looked over to see Lily struggling to get up.

"Who?" he mouthed. She shrugged hopelessly. Severus looked over at the staff table to find the teachers in the same predicament as the teachers.

* * *

"I'm guessing the twins aren't here?" Remus sighed as he put his head on the table. Sirius scanned the table.

"Nope." He answered as he craned his neck.

"Guess it was in the Great Hall after all." Peter muttered weakly. Remus laughed and nodded.

"Yeah." Remus nodded. Sirius looked across the room to spot Andy glaring at him.

"It wasn't us." Sirius mouthed to her. A look of confusion crossed her face. Sirius shrugged helplessly through the chaos of the Great Hall.

"Look at the headmaster." James pointed. Sirius turned to find the old man smiling at a furious looking McGonagall.

"He looks happy." Peter looked at Dumbledore bewildered. Sirius watched as the professors talked amongst themselves. Dumbledore raised his wand to his throat.

"Students!" Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the Great Hall. Immediately the students fell quiet. "Your teacher and I are currently thinking up a solution, till then you may enjoy your breakfast a little longer." His blue eyes twinkled mischievously as he put his wand down.

"How is he so so calm?" Lily asked in awe as he watched the teachers converse.

"Who knows?" Marlene shrugged.

"Well, he did battle Grindelwald." Alice pointed out. Marlene nodded.

"Who?" Lily questioned.

"Oh, right, you don't know." Alice remembered.

"Well, his name seems familiar." Lily thought as she racked her brains.

"I'm guessing Severus told you about him?" Marlene guessed.

"Yeah, he did. Wasn't he some dark wizard?" Lily questioned.

"Only the darkest wizard of modern wizarding history!" Marlene exclaimed. Lily's mouth formed an o.

"We'll tell you later." Alice assured Lily.

* * *

"Do you reckon we should help them out?" Gideon questioned his twin. The two sat on top of the astronomy tower, enjoying their breakfast in peace.

"Nah, they'll be fine." Fabian waved away his twin's concerns. "They have Dumbledore."

"True." Gideon acknowledged. "Plus, we might not have classes today." He grinned happily.

"I wonder what the first years are going to do tomorrow." Fabian wondered.

"Yeah. They seem pretty confident." Gideon thought out loud.

"If they do well, we can at least pass on our knowledge to worthy pranksters." Fabian pointed out.

"That's only if they make it." Gideon responded.

"I bet a galleon that they'll make it." Fabian looked at his twin. Gideon grinned.

"You're on."

* * *

"I swear if Sirius…" Narcissa muttered darkly.

"It wasn't Sirius." Andy replied. At least thirty minutes had passed and the teachers had already performed a few spells, only to fail.

"So, it's those idiot twins then?" Narcissa spat. Andy refrained from rolling her eyes and looked over at a blond that was starting to irritate her. Idiotic Malfoy. Ever since he showed up my life's gone from bad to worse. Why did he have to bring up the stupid marriage proposal?

"It's not like they targeted you alone." Andy snapped. A flash of hurt passed across Narcissa's face. Andy felt a twinge of guilt, and she closed her eyes. "Sorry, I haven't been sleeping well lately." It wasn't technically a lie. She had been staying up, worrying about how she was going to break the news to her family. Would she tell them she'd fallen in love and then run? Or would she just leave without a word? They wouldn't let her marry Ted, not of their own free will. And even if she told her parents, her father wouldn't care. But what about Bella? What about Cissa?

No thanks to their parents cold treatment, the three sisters had gotten extremely close. Maybe if I told Bella… no, she wouldn't understand Andy thought hopelessly. But what about Cissa? She watched her younger sister stare at Malfoy. Clearly she's in love, or something like it Andy thought hopefully. Perhaps she'll understand. Andy sighed and looked at her younger cousin at the Gryffindor table. He was talking and laughing with his friends. At least you told him she thought as she looked at her cousin.

"Andy?" Narcissa stated softly. She looked at her sister with hidden concern. Over the past few years, both her sisters had slowly been drifting away. Bella got married and grew up and Andy put distance between herself and her family. It seemed as if her family was slowly splitting at the seams. Her older sister turned towards her. Narcissa shook her head. "Nothing." she muttered as she turned away, pushing her concerns deep into her consciousness. She's a Black Narcissa reassured herself. And Blacks never give up on their family.

* * *

AN: Sorry for not updating. The last month school has been tough. So to make up for it we posted 3 chaps today. Enjoy and review!


	22. Chapter 21: Tricksters

**Chapter 21: Tricksters**

 _February, 1972_

"Their prank was awesome!" Peter whispered in the darkness of the Great Hall.

"It won't be as great as ours though." Sirius said. James smirked in agreement and the boys quickly set up their prank in the dark. They quickly snuck away as light streamed through the windows. Tired they all fell asleep quickly with smiles on their faces. They went downstairs the next morning to watch the student body stare at their masterpiece. The Great Hall had been flipped. The tables and floor of the Hall were now substituted the ceiling, and the ceiling had become the floor.

Now, the schools was abuzz with news. What would the next prank be they all wondered. For the next month, they would be greeted with all manner of ridiculous pranks: Slytherins speaking in rhyme, mild love potions in the Ravenclaw goblets, ten feet of snow inside the school, the school being painted hot pink. By the time the pranks ended, the second month had come to an end.

* * *

 _February 29, 1972_

"Congratulations first years, you won. Now come join the big boys. Kangaroos In The Cooking Hearth Eat Nothing. More Idiotic Devil Nights In Gryffindor House Tonight…" James read out loud, frowning. "What?"

"Well, we won." Peter said. Remus looked up thoughtfully and reached for the letter. James handed it to him.

"It's a code." Sirius supplied from his spot on the floor.

"No, duh." James rolled his eyes. "But what does it say?"

"Kitchen. Midnight." Remus read from the letter. "You use the capitalized letters." He pointed out.

"That's great, but where is the kitchen?" Sirius asked as he stood up.

"Don't know." James answered as he thought about it for a second.

"We can ask them at breakfast." Peter suggested.

"Yes, because that's exactly why they gave it to us in code." Sirius answered. Peter blushed with shame, and Remus directed a glare at Sirius.

"I think they want us to figure it out Peter." Remus told the shorter boy gently.

"Well, either way… Breakfast first." James said and the boys walked out of the room.

* * *

"Do you think they'll figure it out?" Fabian asked as he watched the four boys walk into the Great Hall.

"Figure out what?" The two turned around to find a beautiful brunette staring at them suspiciously.

"Ah… Good morning Isabelle." Gideon gave her a charming smile. "I was just discussing with my brother whether you would figure out that he fancies you." Fabian turned bright red and smacked his brother's head as Isabelle's eyes widened.

"Ignore him. He doesn't know what he's saying." Fabian apologized as he dragged his laughing brother away from the crime scene. "You dolt!" He smacked his brother again.

"Oh, come on. You know I was doing you a favor." Gideon teased as his brothers cheeks turned red again.

"Shut up." Fabian muttered as he piled his plate with breakfast and started eating.

"As for the first year runts, they'll be fine. They seem smart." Gideon gave his brother a reassuring grin.

"You're right. We are smart." Fabian almost choked on his pumpkin juice as James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat in front of them.

"But, being first years, we have no idea where the Kitchen is." James continued.

"So, we were wondering if you could help us." Remus finished politely.

"Please." Peter added.

"And why" Fabian started.

"Would we" Gideon interrupted.

"Want to"

"Help you?" The two finished together. The first years blinked for two seconds they seemed at a loss.

"We're kidding." Fabian reassured them. "Meet us in the common room at twelve."

"We'll show you the way." The two said grinning before standing up and walking out of the Hall.

"They're…." Peter started.

"Strange? Weird?" Sirius suggested.

"Interesting." Remus settled with. The four grinned and laughed.

* * *

So, after having a strange but wonderful breakfast, you'd think the rest of the day went wonderfully, right? Wrong. At least not for Sirius. Defense, which had started of as one of Sirius's favorite classes was a bore. Severus ignored the Black heir, and Sirius reluctantly obliged. So, instead of sarcastically teasing each other, class was spent in tense silence.

"For Friday, I want you and your seat partner to write an essay on a magical marine creature that we've studied thus far." The students moaned and Professors Hylinr raised his voice slightly. "It has to be a minimum of one foot." The bell rang and students streamed out of the classroom.

"I can do it." Severus muttered as he left. Sirius stared after him before quickly deciding to follow. Finally, he found him sitting at a table in the library. Severus didn't look up once, choosing to ignore the older boy.

"You can't possibly do it all by yourself." Sirius sat down next to him, opening his textbook and looking expectantly at Severus.

"Oh, I have been doing just fine without a the heir the Noble House of Black picking up after me." Severus sarcastically commented.

"I beg to differ." Sirius shot back.

"Think so?" Severus's voice took on a dangerous edge."I did not see this concern when you punched me in the ribs. You do not need to worry about your grade. I will do it." he said with finality. Sirius inhaled sharply.

"It's not my grade I'm worried about." Sirius muttered softly. "I'm sorry." Severus blinked, surprised by the apology.

"So, the great and magnificent heir of Black offers an apology? How shocking?" Severus drawled. Sirius looked down at the textbook, silent. "Instead of moping, you could help me research you know? It would be a better use of our time."

Sirius eyes, alight with hope, shot up. The two worked silently, but amicably after that: passing each other books, pointing out important facts, and jotting down notes on a scrap piece of parchment. In a few hours, there in between them sat a finished essay with two different sets of handwriting on it. "Do you think he'll mark us down on handwriting?" Sirius asked at the end.

"Only yours." Severus snorted as he looked at the Sirius's "messy" handwriting. But that was a lie, the Black heir had impeccable cursive that reflected years of calligraphy practice and shouted "pureblood snob".

"What?!" Sirius faked a hurt expression. "And here I thought it looked beautiful."

"It does." Severus admitted softly. Quickly, he gathered his things and mumbled, "I've other things to do Black." before walking out of the library.

* * *

March 1, 1972, Midnight

"Peter...Pete!" Remus and Sirius yelled as James tried to shake Peter awake. Bleary-eyed Peter slowly opened his eyes, muttered incoherently, and closed his eyes shut.

"Should we just leave him?" Sirius asked.

"No. He is our friend, we can't just abandon him!" James replied with a hopeless look.

"We are going to be late. I agree with Sirius...we can show him the kitchen later." Remus calmly stated his views.

James sighed before nodding as Sirius led the way down to the common room.

"Hello, young pranksters!" two voices chorused.

"Good morning, Fabian and Gideon!" greeted James with a large grin.

"Let's meet your friends properly. Fabian Prewett, and this is my brother Gideon." extending his hand towards Remus.

"Remus Lupin."

Sirius also extended his hand, "Sirius…"

"Black. Good to see that a good egg came from that nest." Gideon interrupted with a small smile.

"I thought there was another one in your group...the short boy." Fabian said.

"Yeah, Peter...he didn't wake up." Remus supplied.

"Ah...Well follow us and be quite. The Hogwarts Kitchen is by the Hufflepuff Common Room."

Quietly, the group made their way into the Kitchens. The twins smiled as they watched the first years eyes widen as the house elves surrounded them asked them what they wanted. Pretty soon, they were sitting down with a platter of various desserts in front of them.

"This is amazing." James remarked as he took a bite of treacle tart.

"When did you find it?" Sirius asked.

"First year." Gideon replied. "But we didn't come here…"

"To show you this." Fabian finished. The twins stood and gestured for the trio to follow them deeper into the basement.

Remus, Sirius, and James watched in confusion as the older students stopped in front of a blank stone wall. "They aren't going crazy are they?" James asked. Remus and Sirius shrugged. Suddenly, the stone started to chip away revealing a wooden door.

"Welcome to our prank room." Gideon said grandly as he opened the door.

"This is amazing!" James exclaimed as he stared at the room. The walls were covered in diagrams of the school, plans for pranks, and other drawings. A desk in the middle of the room was strewn with numerous objects and textbooks. Lights everywhere lit the room brightly. A small couch sat against a wall, a blanket was thrown on it messily.

"Why are you showing this to us?" Remus asked as he observed the room.

"We were hoping you would continue pranking people." Fabian answered.

"Our OWLs are this year and we want to become Aurors so we are planning on focusing on our studies. We just wanted to pass on our legacy."

"Cool!" James spun around in a circle, facing his friends. "It's like we have a home base!"

"It's like a club room." Remus added softly. The two boys looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah it is." Sirius agreed.

"The Trickster Club, where you can prank people to your heart's content." James laughed.

"The rebels in the House of rebels." Sirius added.

"The Marauders." Remus said.

aid. /span/p


	23. Chapter 22: A Tumultuous End

**Chapter 22: A Tumultuous End**

 _June 1, 1972_

"The nerve!" Lily huffed as she set her books on the wooden table. Completely ignoring the look Madam Pince sent their way, she dropped onto the chair. Her friend sent the librarian an apologetic glance as he warily watched the angry redhead. "If I have to have another class with that pompous…"

"Lily!" Severus interrupted her. She looked at him, her green eyes widened startled by his tone. "Allow me to remind you that we're in the library." He told her. Most people would've been insulted at the admonishment. However, Lily knew her friend only meant well.

"Right." She said shaking her head. "I shouldn't have reacted like that." She sighed and put her head on the table. "Please tell me that I won't have to see that arse tomorrow." Severus snorted. "See!" she lifted her head quickly and pointed at Severus accusingly. "Even you think so!"

"Potter is an idiot. Your point being?" Severus questioned nonchalantly as he turned his head back to his textbook.

"Sev." Lily whined.

"Hmm…" Without lifting his head up he gestured for her to carry on. Lily glared at her oldest friend before gently shoving him.

"At least listen to me. I'm being serious." She pouted

"I am listening. Seriously." He told her, but the amused look in his eyes told her exactly what he thought of the issue.

"You're teasing me. You meanie." She crossed her arms and playfully glared at him. Chuckling, Severus put his book down and gave his friend his undivided attention.

"Alright my Lady, tell me your concerns and allow me to alleviate your troubles." He replied in a equally playful tone. Lily giggled before her face morphed into a more serious face.

"He's so annoying!" Lily began. "You've seen him. All he does is bully people, and he's so arrogant."

"He is annoying." Severus agreed.

"He's such a bloody prat." Lily exclaimed. Severus blinked, astonished at his friend's descriptive diction. "Sorry." She mumbled sheepishly.

"No, you're rather right. He's a pain in the arse. And Merlin knows he's got enough arrogance to make us all drop dead." Severus agreed. Lily blinked, and suddenly, she started to laugh. Severus looked at her confused. Did he say something funny?

"I knew you would make me feel better." She replied breathlessly as she wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes. Severus looked at her and smiled. "Alright, now time to study for finals." Lily said as she put her hands together on her lap and turned to face Severus. "Take it away professor."

* * *

"He's coming." Cissa whispered as she watched her older sister's stony face. "Andy stop acting like a child." the blond hissed quietly as she watched the tall man make his way towards them. "You will behave, if not for yourself, then for the honor of our family." Spinning around, Andy faced her little sister her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Family?" Andy scoffed. "What do you know about family?" Andy harshly questioned. Hurt briefly flashed across Narcissa's face before returning to her original mask.

"More than you do." Narcissa stated, turning to face her food. Andromeda laughed bitterly.

"You think so?"

"Excuse me Lady Black." the dark haired man slightly inclined his head at the blonde and then turned to his fiancee. "May I speak to you?" He questioned. Andromeda stared at her food. His question was a formality, his real meaning was hidden between the lines: come now or face the consequences later. But her sister did not see that, no one did. No one but her.

"Of course." Andromeda smiled as she acquiesced, putting on the act that she was taught. She bent towards her younger sister. "Family above all else." she quoted emotionlessly, staring her sister down before straightening, offering her fiance her arm. Hurt flashed across Narcissa's face as she stared after her older sister. Closing her eyes, she clasped her hands together, forcing herself not to cry.

"Family above all else." she repeated, trying to forget the distant look in her sister's eyes.

"You just said something about family?" Rabastan asked as the two walked out of the Great Hall.

"A reminder to my sister." Andromeda lied smoothly, allowing Rabastan to lead her through the corridors.

"A reminder to her or to you?" He asked her. Andy froze. She took note of the deserted hallway, a hallway students almost never used.

"I beg your pardon?" Rabastan's grip tightened on her arm. Andy bit the inside of her cheek to keep from flinching. "Let me go." Andromeda enunciated coldly, her eyes staring defiantly up at the pair of cruel onyx eyes. When Rabastan made no move to release his hold, she forcefully yanked her arm out of his grip. Before she could move, Rabastan roughly shoved her into a wall and pointed his wand at her throat.

"Listen to me now and listen well." He growled, enjoying the brief look of terror in her eyes. " From the moment your father gave you to me you were mine." Andy turned away defiantly. Rabstan grabbed her face and turned it towards him. "Do you understand?" He asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

"I belong to no one." Andy spit at his face, the flame in her eyes smoldered. She watched in satisfaction as he wiped his face in disgust. Turning, he slapped her, hard. Andy's face whipped to the side, her hand flying to cradle her cheek. No doubt there would be a bruise tomorrow. A tear escaped her eye.

"Do you understand?" he repeated softly. Andy bit her lip and looked at the floor. Suddenly, another crack echoed in the corridor. Rabastan stared at her in shock, his free hand flew up to his stinging cheek. "How dare you! Brevis Adflicto!" he hissed at her. Andy fell to the floor, her body spazzing as she screamed in pain. Her body was on fire. She'd never been in so much pain. The spell stopped a long minute later. Rabastan stared down at Andy as her muscles quivered in exhaustion. "Remember this bitch. Talk to that mudblood again and you'll regret it." Andy looked up as the teen smirked at her and walked off. Curling into a ball, Andy let silent tears stream down her face. Hugging herself protectively, she closed her eyes and let her exhaustion take her.

"Andy?" a worried voice called her. Her eyes cracked upon and she looked up to see a familiar face swim in her line of vision.

"Siri?" her voice cracked and her cousin helped her up gently.

"What happened?" He asked her as he looked at her appearance. "Who did this to you?" His eyes swirled with emotion: anger, hatred, but mostly concern.

"How'd you find me?" She questioned as her cousin started to help her up.

"We're going to the hospital wing." Sirius stated. Andy dug her heels into the stone and shook her head, which brought another bout of pain.

"No." she turned to her cousin. "I'm not going to give him the satisfaction. As far as anyone knows, nothing happened today." She stared at Sirius sternly. "Promise me." she demanded when he remained silent. After a few seconds of tense silence he finally gave her a curt nod.

"I'm not forgiving him for this." Sirius stated coldly as he thought about the Slytherin that hurt his cousin. His fists clenched reflexively.

"Good." Andy nodded, a faraway look in her eyes. "I won't either." Taking out her wand, she quickly used a disillusionment charm to fix up her face. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Perfect." he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Let's go. Are classes over?"

"Yeah, they finished a while ago." Sirius answered. He refrained from asking her questions, although he did glance at her worriedly from time to time. She would periodically slow down and stop, her breathing would get heavy and her eyebrows would furrow in pain. They remained silent. Each preoccupied with their thoughts.

"Tell me." Sirius finally asked when they stopped for the fifth time. Andy looked at him and smiled. Her lower lip started to quiver. Sirius watched helplessly as his formidable cousins face crumpled.

"Oh, Sirius." she pulled her younger cousin close and wrapped her arms around him. Sobs racked her body. "He's horrible." She sniffled. Sirius closed his eyes and leaned into his cousins embrace. Slowly, he rubbed her back.

"I know." he whispered quietly. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he forced himself not to break down. He had to be strong. He had to be strong for Andy. A tear slipped down his face as he remembered seeing the bruise on her face moments ago.

"I won't marry him." She whispered. Sirius nodded, as he opened his eyes. "I'd rather die" her voice was thick with emotion. Sirius tightened his hug and nodded again.

Hours later, Sirius lay awake as he replayed his evening. _Sirius_ Andy had said. _This is my fight. You don't have to forgive him, but this is is my battle. I'll fight this war._ In the dark Sirius smiled as he remembered the determination in his cousins eyes. You can fight the war Andy he thought as he closed his eyes, and if you lose I'll be there to fight it for you.

* * *

"May I speak with you?" Malfoy had approached her after Andy had left. Narcissa quickly pushed away the hurt and confusion away and smiled.

"Of course." the couple walked outside, into the courtyard. "It's a beautiful day." Narcissa commented.

"Indeed." Lucius agreed. It was sunny, but not overly hot. Instead it was a bearable temperature thanks to the occasional cool breeze. After that they both fell awkwardly silent. Narcissa opened her mouth, but Lucius beat her to it. "Forgive me Lady Black." Narcissa blinked in surprise as Lucius turned to face her.

"Whatever for?" she questioned. I don't recall him doing or saying anything wrong she thought as she racked her memory.

"For the unfairness of this marriage." He continued. Narcissa frowned. Does he not want it anymore? Panic filled her at once.

"Is the arrangement not to your liking?" Narcissa asked. Her heart beat frantically.

"No, it's not." Hurt flashed across Narcissa's face and Lucius fumbled as he tried to fix the situation. "Wait. No. That's not what I meant." Lucius sighed. The normally put together pureblood took a deep breath and looked at Narcissa in the eye. "You're being forced into this marriage. I only realized afterwards that only my feelings were taken into account when our parents made the decision. Yours were ignored. As such, this arrangement is unfair to you." Narcissa blinked. She blushed, a smile twitched at the corner of her lips. He'd thought about her, about her feelings. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had said anything as thoughtful and kind. Perhaps Andy, but these days all she seemed to be doing is distancing herself. Narcissa pushed the negative thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Thank you." she whispered. Lucius looked at her as she continued to stare straight ahead. She turned towards him and offered him a gentle smile. "For thinking about me." She clarified.

"It was the right thing to do." He shook his head. They stood there in comfortable silence. "What is your decision?" Lucius finally asked. He had turned away, his eyes focusing on something in the distance. Narcissa studied the older man. Until today, she'd only known him as the proper pureblood. If they'd married, he would've been good to her, but there would be no love between them. Even friendship would've been out of the question, but the fact that he cared about her opinion highlighted his character. He liked her, or at least he valued her enough to value her opinion.

"During the summer, we should go somewhere." Narcissa said softly. She looked up at Lucius. "Get to know each other better." The blond man smiled and nodded. She agreed he thought happily, a warm feeling blooming in his chest. Suddenly, they both heard the bell ring. "We should go." Narcissa sighed.

"Or we could stay." Lucius stated. The blond woman paused.

"Or we could stay." she agreed quietly. The two sat down on the grass, enjoying the silent company of the other. Eventually, the sky darkened signalling the end of the day. The two returned to the castle hand in hand.

* * *

 _June 10, 1972_

Finals were over, and the halls filled with chatter about summer plans. Severus sighed as he stared at his packed trunk. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving tomorrow morning. He didn't want to go back. That's the only thing he knew for sure. Sitting down, he let himself fall back onto his bed. Everyone seemed excited to leave. Well, everyone but him and Black it seemed. Surprisingly, the Black heir didn't seem too keen on the idea of going back home. Probably because he got sorted into the "wrong house" Severus rolled his eyes. "Wrong house." He muttered darkly. "What a stupid idea." Severus closed his eyes, going back to think of his own dilemma. It's only three months, you've survived years he reminded himself.

"Hey Snape!" his eyes snapped open and he stared irritably at Mulciber. "We're playing chess in the common room." Slowly, the dark haired boy got up and followed his classmate. Soon enough, he was sitting down on a couch, watching his classmates play chess in boredom.

"You don't look very entertained."

"And you sound unusually happy." Severus replied. After a year, Severus had tuned into Malfoy's feelings extremely well. He could tell what the blond was feeling just by hearing his tone.

"Hmm." Lucius didn't offer him any insight, and Severus decided not to ask. He had other ways of obtaining information.

"Have any plans for the summer?" Lucius inhaled sharply at the first years words.

"She told you." Lucius guessed. Severus smirked, completely ignoring the chess game in front of him now.

"She's quite excited." Severus avoided answering the question. Over the past few weeks, Narcissa and Severus had gotten quite close. That meant that Severus was usually kept up to date in the details of his allies courtship.

"So am I." Lucius admitted. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt your here to talk about your fiance." Severus changed the topic.

"I'm not." Lucius shifted to face the first year. "If you want to come to Malfoy Manor this summer, you'd be welcome to."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Yes." Lucius said. Severus blinked, shocked at the straight answer, but he finally nodded. "How else am I supposed to teach you enough etiquette to get you through a wedding?" Severus bit his lip to keep himself from smiling. Narcissa had hinted at inviting him to Andromeda's wedding. Severus thought she was kidding.

"I'd be honored to come." Severus said finally. The older student stood.

"I'll send you an owl." He finally said. "See you at the feast in the evening, and say your goodbyes to your friends." Lucius instruced, morphing back into the stern pureblood mentor. Severus nodded. "A verbal answer"

"Of course." The blonde nodded, satisfied. He turned and left the room. A few minutes later, Severus stood and left as well. Aimlessly, he wandered the castle. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice as he walked into an unfamiliar corridor. A hiss startled him. He looked down to see a cat. A cat he was pretty sure belonged to the unpleasant Hogwarts caretaker. The caretaker would surely be here in a few seconds and try to give him a detention or worse. "Shoot." he muttered. Quickly, he turned and ran into a what he hoped was an empty broom closet.

"Hey!" A voice protested as he ducked inside and closed the door. The voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Black?" Severus questioned.

"This is my hiding spot. Find your own." The Black heir stated, the tip of his wand glowed in the darkness of the closet.

"I don't see your name on it." Severus pointed out.

"And I don't see yours." Sirius snapped.

"Shut up." Severus hissed. "He'll find us."

"He's already going to find us, no thanks to that stupid cat." Sirius countered.

"No thanks to your loud mouth." Severus muttered.

"Excu..." Sirius stopped as they heard the caretaker's voice. The two boys froze. Suddenly, the door to the closet slammed open. Both boys squinted as light streamed in.

"Please sir. We didn't do anything wrong." Severus started immediately.

"It's the last bloody day for Merlin's sake!" Sirius shouted at the same time. Severus mentally hit his head for thinking that Sirius Black would actually help him get out of this situation. Way to make it ten times worse Black he thought bitterly as he aimed a sharp glare at the other boy.

"Finally caught you Potter." Filch said gleefully. "Detention for disrespecting other people and property." Filch pointed at both boys, a wide smile stretched across his face.

"Sir, I didn't do anything wrong." Severus pointed out calmly.

"Detention for talking back." Filch hissed.

"That's not fair." Sirius snapped.

"Life's not fair, Black. Now shut up and let me handle the situation." Severus growled, wondering how he was going to fix the situation. Suddenly, there was a crash. A cackle echoed through the corridor, and a ghost zipped past them laughing. Severus watched cautiously as Filch's face reddened.

"PEEVES!" He screamed in rage, his attention diverted from the boys.

"Run." Both boys whispered at the same time, taking off in the opposite direction as the poltergeist.

"BLACK!" The caretaker yelled as the boys dashed away. They came to a stop panting.

"That was…" Severus said breathlessly.

"Amazing." Sirius finished. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing. "I don't think I've ever seen him that mad. That was brilliant."

"I don't think I've ever broken so many rules." Severus muttered.

"Hang out with me and you'll say that more often." Sirius promised as he winked. The two smiled, and became silent. "I'm sorry." Sirius finally said softly after a few moments. Severus looked at him blankly and Sirius cleared his throat. "That day… after break… in class." Understanding lit up in Severus's eyes. Sirius looked away.

"So am I." Sirius looked at him confused. "For being rude to you just now." Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, about that." He ran a hand through his hair. "I was being an arse, so….it's fine." He grinned sheepishly.

"At least we agree about one thing." Severus muttered.

"Hey!" Sirius pouted playfully. "That's mean!"

"I had no idea." Severus replied sarcastically. The two smiled at each other after a few seconds. "See you next year."

"You make it sound like I'm about to die or something."

"What a blessing that would be." Severus muttered dryly. Sirius smirked before walking away.


	24. Chapter 23: The Start of Summer

_June 19, 1972_

Peter rocked aimlessly on the dark walnut rocking chair. The boredom of summer was starting to kill him. Of course, there had never been children his age around his home so this was exactly how he had spent most of his childhood. However, then he was a caged bird that had never tasted the thrill of freely flying. Now, that he had friends and a taste of life beyond these four walls, Peter had trouble adjusting to his dull life. His inner thoughts were interrupted by a scratching noise on the window. Peter coughed as pulled back the dusty curtains and opened the window. A brown owl flew inside and dropped a envelope with the Hogwarts seal on it. It landed on Peter's shoulder and pecked at him.

"I'm sorry. I don't have any treats for you." Peter said apologetically to the bird.

The bird assessed its surroundings with a slightly incredulous look on its face as if asking, "Who the hell doesn't even have treats?" before chirping sadly and flying out.

Peter ripped open the seal and pulled out his marksheet:

FIRST YEAR MARK SHEET

Mister Peter Pettigrew,

You have been promoted to second year material at Hogwarts School of Wizardy and Witchcraft. Any concerns regarding your marks must be addressed to the respective professor and the Headmaster before the end of the week.

Astronomy - E

Charms - E

History of Magic - A

Flying - A

Transfiguration - E

Potions - A

Herbology - E

Defense Against the Dark Arts - E

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Mum, I got my marks! I passed." Peter yelled as he ran to front of the shop where his mother was taking inventory of stock. "Look." He said breathlessly as he handed her the letter.

"There's no need to run through the halls like a hooligan." His mother chided him as she wiped her hands on the front of her outfit. She took the paper from him and frowned. "You have no O's?" Peter swallowed. He should've known that even his best wouldn't have pleased her.

"I did my best." Peter began. His mother's face sharply turned towards him. "I'll try do better." He amended as he saw his mother's expression.

"No, you won't try to do better, you will do better." She instructed sternly. Peter flinched at her tone before pointedly looking at his feet, willing the lump in his throat to disappear. His mother's face softened as a tear fell to the floor. "Peter, if you want to get a good job and be able to support yourself, you have to get better grades." Peter wiped his eyes and sniffed quietly

"I'm sorry." He finally said weakly before turning to trudge up the stairs. He went up to his room and closed the room before letting the remaining of his tears flow down his face. "I'm sorry." He mumbled repeatedly in choked whispers. Exhausted, he fell asleep against the door.

* * *

"Ready, one, two, three." Severus and Lily handed each other their school letters.

"Urgh! You beat me in History of Magic!" Lily pouted playfully. Severus smirked as he looked at her grades.

"It seems I beat you in Astronomy as well." He smoothly pointed out.

"Yeah, but I beat you in Charms." Lily stuck out her tongue at her friend.

"Still, I won." Severus said smugly as he handed her grades back. Lily pouted.

"I'll win next year." She promised.

"Sure." Severus said as he sat down, wincing slightly as he leaned against the tree. Lily sat down next to him and stared at the ground. Although she looked happy, a few negative emotions flashed across her face from time to time. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lily said dully. Severus raised an eyebrow and waited patiently. She'd tell him eventually, she always did. Lily sighed before looking up at the tree. "It's Petunia. She hates me." Lily whispered the end as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. Severus glared at the grass. He's always hated Lily's sister, and each year that hatred only seemed to grow.

"Don't pay attention to her. She's just jealous." Severus offered.

"She's not jealous." Lily defended her sister. "She's just…." Lily gestured hopelessly before her shoulders slump. Severus watched her for a few moments. It annoyed him to no end that even after all the horrible things Petunia did, Lily still defended her.

"She's jealous." Severus insisted. "And her jealousy is hurting your feelings. Admit it." Lily just stared blankly at the tree.

"What if she isn't jealous? What if she's right?" she whispered to herself silently.

"She's not right." Severus argued vehemently.

"But what she says is true. I'm not normal. I am a freak!" Lily cried. Severus flinched at her last word.

"You are not a freak." He enunciated slowly. Lily blinked. "If you were, what would that make me?" He questioned. Lily slowly wiped away her tears. He sighed before moving slightly and hugging her tightly. "We're not freaks Lily. We're special. More that you know." He whispered.

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself." Lily pointed out.

"Maybe I am." Severus replied truthfully. She gave him a watery smile before shaking her head.

"Okay onto less depressing topics." She declared.

"Alright." Severus said softly. "What are you plans for school?" He asked.

"Well" Lily tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I'm going to beat you, and become the brightest witch of our age." She stated seriously before grinning.

"Please." Severus rolled his eyes playfully. "As if I'd ever let you or anyone else beat me." Lily laughed. Her green eyes sparkled as she faced him.

"Then we'll come to a compromise. We'll become the best wizard and witch of our age. No one can beat us. What say you sir?" She asked.

"Whatever the lady wants." Severus replied in an equally playful tone eliciting a laugh from Lily.

"Lily!" A familiar annoying voice sobered Severus immediately. He stood up and glared at the form of Petunia Evans.

"Hello Tuney." Lily greeted her sister with a smile. Severus could tell it was guarded as if she expected to be hurt.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"Still hanging out with the town charity case are we Lily? Truly your generosity knows no end." Petunia looked at her sister with fake wide innocent eyes. "Oh no, did I hurt your pet's feelings?" She asked as she watched anger flash across Severus's face.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Lily asked.

"Go home freak." Petunia said to her little sister with a sneer. Lily's face crumpled.

"I'm not a freak." she whispered quietly.

"Leave us alone horseface." Severus finally said, before turning away. "Or do you want me to turn you into the slimy ugly toad you are?" Petunia's face turned into a nervous frown.

"But you can't do magic outside of school." She said doubtfully.

"Try me." Severus drawled as he reached into his pockets. Petunia's eyes widened as she watched his hand. Spinning around, she turned and ran. Lily and Severus watched as the brunette disappeared from view.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked without looking at Lily.

"Fine." Lily answered hollowly. Severus turned and faced Lily, forcing her to look at him too. She smiled at him sadly. "Do you think it's bad that I'm getting used to her calling me a freak?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Severus sighed. "I have to go to Malfoy Manor for a couple day."

"What? Why?" Lily asked, her eyebrows furrowing together. "He isn't forcing you to go or anything right? Tell me you'll be careful. I haven't heard the best things about the Malfoys."

"It's for Andromeda Black's wedding." Severus responded. "And I'm not stupid, of course I'll be careful." He promised her. She raised her eyebrow.

"Promise?" she asked as she held out her pinkie.

"Promise." Severus said as he squeezed her pinkie.

* * *

 _June 22, 1972_

"Sirius! Regulus! Time to head to the Black Manor!", A deep male voice yelled.

The boys paused their game of chess before running down to meet their father.

"No running...down the stairs," their father muttered off-handedly as he looked at the approaching boys. Orion Black cut a handsome figure with his broad shoulders and slightly up-curved lips. He was not by any means an imposing personality like his wife and often just let life runs its course. His eyes also held a deep sadness...not that anybody ever noticed it.

"Father." his eldest greeted him.

Orion gave a curt nod. "Behave yourself for these few days and avoid your mother...she isn't at her best."

Sirius tried not to roll his eyes as he and Regulus followed their father to the Floo. That is all his father ever said and honestly Sirius didn't need a reminder that his mother was Merlin's beard crazy.

Once they stepped into the Black Manor, they were greeted by the sight of at least five women arguing over a rigid, tired and over-dressed Andy.

"Mother, Siri and Reggie are here. I think these dresses look amazing. May I please spend some time with them?"

"You can greet those boys later. Now stand up straight young lady."

Andy gave an apologetic smile to Sirius who gave an understanding nod and mouthed "Later". He then followed Regulus to greet the other members of the Noble Black family


	25. Chapter 24: Andromeda's Wedding

_June 24, 1972_ _\- Black Manor_

Lucius Malfoy looked every bit the rich pureblood in the dark eggplant robes with intricate patterns he had donned. Severus had chosen to wear a simple midnight black robes that had once been Lucius's.

"So remember what I told you. Bow low to all the men and make sure you always address them Lord. Kiss the ladies knuckles. Make sure you talk with everyone and try to smile more." Lucius summarized his previous advice.

"I think I'll just stick behind you" Severus said in an apprehensive tone.

"There is nothing worse. Hang out with boys your own age. Look, there is Sierra Selwyn and Evan Rosier. Go hang out with them." Lucius said giving Severus a slight push.

"Lady Selwyn, you look only beautiful." Severus greeted Sierra.

"Sev, stop making me feel old." Sierra replied rolling her eyes.

"Do not dare bow to me. Lucius has been giving you too much training" Rosier added on.

"So how has your summer been?" Severus asked them both.

"This is the only exciting gossip event to hit the pureblood ladies in about three years." Sierra motioned towards the groups of beautifully gowned ladies as they chattered to each other excitedly.

"Ahh...I sympathize with the poor pureblood ladies." Severus stated sarcastically.

"Of course. So when can I expect an announcement from you two boys?" Sierra asked without missing a beat.

"Ladies first, so we will follow your lead my lady." Rosier replied.

"Sure...let's go entertain ourselves by saying hello to the handsome Black boys." Sierra grinned wickedly.

"They aren't handsome." Rosier stated in a jealous tone.

"You think Sirius is handsome?" Severus asked curiously.

"Why not? Don't you?" She questioned.

"Handsome?! More like a pain in the ass." Severus stated.

"That's called charm." Sirius replied approaching them.

"And speaking of the devil." Severus muttered.

"And I am the cute one with a brain." Regulus said with a pout.

"Hello Sirius." Sierra said pleasantly. "Hello cute one." She added with a wink, and Regulus grinned in response.

"Ah the ever beautiful Sierra, my swan. May I ask you for a dance so my mother doesn't beat me to pulp."

"Don't push it." Sierra warned Sirius as she turned towards his younger brother. "However, Reggie is another ticket."

Regulus smiled bashfully, taking her arm. "You are the first person who chose me over Sirius." Regulus muttered as he led her to the dance floor.

"Well, people should do it more often." Sierra told him.

"I feel insulted." Sirius muttered. "No matter, would any of you want to dance?"

"No thanks." the boys said in unison.

"Well, I see my wonderful company is not wanted. I'll go somewhere my charm is appreciated." Sirius said before turning away elegantly.

* * *

 _June 24, 1972_

Sirius quickly walked away as he marveled over his luck. He'd never thought he'd get such a clean getaway. Perfect he grinned internally. He stopped in front of a door and knocked. "Andy? It's me." The door opened to reveal his cousin dressed in muggle clothing.

"Get in." She grabbed him and quickly shoved him into the room before closing the door and locking it, putting a chair below the doorknob. "This way, a simple unlocking spell can't get it open." she explained as her younger cousin looked at her oddly.

"Ah. So, how do plan on getting out?" Sirius questioned.

"Ted's waiting by the nearest muggle road in a car." Andy explained as she continued packing a trunk that Sirius hadn't noticed. "I'm going to escape, and then we'll get married at a muggle church in Wales." She ran a hand through her hair before placing her hands on her hips. "I'm not forgetting anything am I?" She chewed on her lip as she spun around the room, quickly assessing it.

"Andy...please leave the country. You know our insane family might come after you and I don't want you...to be hurt." Andy turned and smiled.

"I've lived with them for longer than you have Sirius, I'll know how to evade them. Plus, after a while, they'll forget. They always do." Andy replied knowingly.

"Yeah… but still." Sirius said. "I don't think Bella or Cissa will forget. They won't. Especially Bella."

"Bella stopped being my sister the day she attacked Hannah, and Cissa will understand when she grows up." Andy reasoned.

"I am coming with you." Sirius stubbornly stated. "I don't like the idea of you getting married without any family but merlin forbid I let you leave alone. I am going to have a few words with Ted before he drives off with you."

Andy sighed. There was no turning back Sirius when he set his mind to something. "What if they notice you missing?"

"I can handle it. I'll be fine." Sirius replied.

"Well of course you can handle it, you're a big boy after all." Andy and Sirius stopped cold as two familiar figures stepped into the room.

"I thought you said no one could open it." Sirius muttered.

"No, I said magic couldn't open it." Andy replied feinging a calm tone.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Regulus pointed out. "What do you think you're doing?" He turned to Andy his eyebrows furrowed. "Do you know what your brilliant plan would do to the reputation of our family?"

"They're not my family." Andy replied coldly. "And do you know how Lestrange will treat me when I am his wife?" Andy said spitting out the word wife.

"Did he hurt you?" Regulus asked, a protective edge to his voice.

"Of course he did. This is Rabastan we're talking about." Sierra stated matter-of-factly.

"I'll kill him." Reggie muttered.

"That's not the problem right now." Sierra said as she looked at Andy wickedly. "I want in."

"We don't need your help. Just keep your mouths shut." Andy answered.

"Well, my mouth could accidentally spill some important information if you don't throw me a bone."

"And I could accidentally smash your skull in if you do." Sirius replied calmly.

"Gryffindors always so brash." Sierra sighed.

"Slytherins always so slippery." Sirius retorted.

"Why don't I propose an upgrade to your plan: Sierra can take Andy's place using polyjuice and I can keep my mouth shut." Regulus proposed.

"And what will you do when your at the altar?" Andy asked Sierra.

"I won't be there." Sierra stated. "It'll only last an hour. If I take just the right amount, I can control how long I have to be you." Sierra explained.

"And where are we going to get polyjuice from?" Sirius asked.

"I have already got it." Regulus said pulling out a phial from his robes.

"You already knew?" Sirius asked quizzically.

"Well you aren't the world's best secret keeper brother. You are as easy to read as a book." Regulus grinned. "Honestly, you almost made it too easy."

"Yes, it's a miracle this plan got this far already." Sierra added. "Now do you agree or not?"

"If I say no, will you stop?" Andy asked.

"No." Sierra answered sweetly.

"Then, by all means, go ahead." Sirius muttered. "Risk your neck. It's not my grave your digging."

"No graves will have to be dug. I'm perfectly capable of acting for an hour." Sierra huffed. "It's so insulting when people underestimate your capabilities."

"Stop bickering and leave." Regulus commanded. "Otherwise Andy will miss her ride."

Andy quickly gave Reggie a hug who muttered "That Ted better take good care of you, and I want to meet him." and shook Sierra's hand. Andy quickly muttered a concealment charm over herself and Sirius as he cracked open the window.

"Bye." Sirius said. "I'll be back in an hour." He quickly pulled Regulus into a hug and gave Sierra a curt nod.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid." Regulus said as he watched his brother head towards the window. Sirius turned and grinned.

"I can't promise you that. What is life without a little risk?" With that he climbed down after his cousin.

"That was reassuring." Regulus muttered.


	26. Chapter 25: The Perfect Disaster

_June 24, 1972_

"Come on." Andy urged her cousin, who due to his lack of casual clothing was struggling to keep up.

"Urgh. These stupid robes." Sirius huffed as he glared at said robes. His perfectly gelled hair was now a messed up.

"Lift them up." Andy told him.

"What?"

"Pretend it's a dress or something and lift it up. It'll be easier to run in." Sirius scowled but did as his cousin bid. Andy smirked as they continued to run, at least now they were moving at a faster pace than before.

"Don't laugh." Sirius pouted.

"I'm not."Andy insisted as the corners of her mouth lifted up.

"Yes you are." he accused. "You're smirking."

"That's not laughing." She said smugly.

Sirius remained adamant. "Yes, it is."

"Oh, look! There he is!"Andy pointed excitedly at a car that Sirius could barely see through the leaves.

"That's a...an interestingly colored car." Sirius noted looking towards the garish hufflepuff colored yellow.

"Don't judge." Andy scolded lightly.

"Yeah stand by me when I buy a house colored crimson and gold." Sirius remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"Please. You are too much of a Black to have such a bad sense of color coordination." Andy teased. Sirius raised his eyebrows as they silently but quickly made it to the car. A brown haired handsome young man leaned against the car, fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously.

"Teddy!" Andy ran to stop in front of the car. "Let's go."

"I'd say hello, but we've already met and we've no time for pleasantries." Sirius grinned.

"Yes, well thank you for accompanying Andy. I will take good care of her." Edward said earnestly.

"You better." Sirius muttered before noticing Andy's expression and smiling. "Yes, well, with her as a wife you'll have more trouble taking care of yourself."

"Ignore him." Andy said to Ted as he started the car.

The couple then cruised off towards civilization.

* * *

 _Back at the Black Manor…_

Regulus was having a great time, if you didn't count the fact that he was secretly freaking out about Sierra being Andy and Sirius doing who knows what, who knows where. He looked back towards the group of pureblood boys who were waving at him to join them.

"Regulus, are you excited to attend Hogwarts?"

"Yes, of course." Regulus replied with a curt nod.

"Do you plan on following your brother's footsteps and become a Gryffindor?"

"I believe that is in the Sorting Hat's decision, not mine. However, I am not my brother." Black said neutrally before politely excusing himself and going to one of the snack tables.

"That was impressive." Regulus looked up to find a familiar face.

"I don't know what your talking about." Regulus muttered.

"Hmm… I bet you do. Severus Snape."

"Regulus Black."

"Or the cute Black as Sierra often reminds me." Severus said as Regulus blushed.

"Well, she's not wrong." Regulus smirked before schooling his expressions back into the proper pureblood mask. "I hope you enjoy the wedding, Snape."

"Speaking of the wedding. Where's your brother?"

"I don't know." Regulus replied nonchalantly, though his muscles were tense. "He's probably wandering around."

"So, he's up to his usual mischief then." Severus muttered restraining himself from rolling his eyes.

"I should go check on my cousin." Regulus nodded before quickly entering the manor and heading towards Andy's room.

"Andy?" Regulus knocked on the door, hoping that the polyjuice had taken effect and feeling extremely awkward as Sierra/Andy opened the door.

"Hello there cousin." Sierra/Andy smiled down at him. Regulus flushed.

"Please don't call me cousin." He groaned. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, why not." Sierra/Andy shrugged, shutting the door behind him. "This is actually really fun!" Sierra/Andy grinned.

"You'll need to go out there and greet the guests. Please don't get caught." Reggie pleaded.

"We won't get caught." Sierra/Andy reassured him.

"Show me how you'll act...you need to get it right especially with Bella and Cissa..."

"Don't worry about it." Sierra smirked before taking out Andy's wedding dress. "Although it's such a shame that Andy never got to wear this. It's beautiful. Lucky me!"

"Right. Good luck." Regulus gave her a curt nod before turning around to leave.

"I have all the luck I'd ever need." Sierra/Andy promised.

* * *

Sierra/Andy was turning heads as she entered the large garden. She smiled at the guests and slowly made her way towards her parents.

"Oh darling, you look beautiful." her Lady Black "mother" commented.

"Thank you mother." Sierra/Andy said politely.

"Ah weddings, don't they turn us all from a girl to a woman." Bella said as she walked up from behind.

"I have always been a Lady, dear sister." Sierra/ Andy replied haughtily.

"Yes! You look so gorgeous. I told you that Grandmother Rosier's Tiara would look great on you." Cissa said with a squeal.

"Thank you Cissa. You are truly the most skilled at such fine matters." Sierra/Andy commented warmly as she gave Cissa a slight hug. Cissa smiled.

"Let's go meet some of the guests." Cissa said leading her away.

 _After a some time passes..._

"Well, I should get going. I just need to make some minor adjustments to my hair." Sierra/Andy commented as she finished talking to Lady Greengrass. Quickly, she ducked into Andy's room and locked the door as she began changing back. Hopefully Sirius is back Sierra thought as she felt the wedding dress ballooning out around her and pooling onto the floor.

Deftly, she took the gown off and put on her original dress robes. She finished doing her updo when she heard a knock on the door. "Sierra you have to get out. They're going to come up in twenty minutes." Regulus said from the other side.

"Great." Sierra said. "Thanks." She let her arms drop before she walked across the room and opened the door. Racing downstairs, she made it out to the garden on record time.

"Nice to know you can run in heels." A voice said from behind her.

"Never underestimate the capabilities of the one and only Sierra Selwyn." Sierra curtsied as she faced Regulus with a smile. "Is Sirius back?"

"Not yet." Regulus replied worriedly as Cissa went up yelling, "Andy, get out here girl. You look beautiful and it's time to exchange your vows."

"Unbelievable." Sierra muttered. "Oh, well. It's not my funeral."

"You can't be serious." Regulus muttered as he fiddled with the sleeve of his robe.

Cissa came running out and made a beeline toward her mother before hurieldy whispering. Her mother quirked an eyebrow and followed her back to the manor.

"Enjoy the rest of the show Regulus." Sierra said with amusement, watching the entire scene play out.

Soon, Lord Black and other adult family members were rushing in to the manor.

"Sirius." Regulus muttered worriedly.

"Right there." Sierra pointed. Regulus slumped in relief as his brother made his way over.

"What did I miss?" He questioned.

"Except Regulus freaking out and the beginning of a perfect disaster, nothing much." Sierra smiled.

"Great." Sirius grinned as he turned to watch the older members of his family panic.

"How are you enjoying this?" Regulus muttered.

"Cause they deserve it." Sirius said.

"It's hilarious." Sierra said at the same time.

Lord Black then made his way toward the stage and slightly cleared his throat before announcing, "Andromeda Black is nowhere to be found. We apologize for the inconvenience but the wedding will be called off until she is located." Gasps could be heard as the guests looked at each other in confusion.

Sirius watched with satisfaction as Rabastan stalked off toward the manor as he yelled "I bet she ran off with that mudblood!" This only elicited another wave of murmurs and gossip.

Cissa looked devastated as Bella angrily yelled, "I'll find the mudblood and kill him. He can't have taken her far and if you are wrong, Rabastan, I will kill you."

Before she could apparate, Lord Black put up anti-apparition wards and calmly commented, "Bellatrix, you will stay here." The other guests slowly seemed to be recovering from their initial shock and started leaving.

"Well, I better find my parents. See you lads." Sierra said bidding them both farewell.

"That was most perfect "disaster" wedding ever." Sirius commented as he watched his family debating about what to do next.


	27. Chapter 26: The Most

_June 26, 1972_

"I'm bored…." James moaned from his spot on the couch. Dorea Potter looked up and sighed as she looked at her son. His eyes were half closed as he laid on the couch upside down.

"Get up and sit properly James. You'll get dizzy if you stay like that for too long." she chided her son. He groaned before sitting down upright. "Why don't you fly on your broom?" she questioned her son. James frowned.

"That's boring. It would be so much more fun if Sirius were here." James said before flopping back onto the couch. "I'm bored…."

"Why don't you invite your friend's over?" James sighed.

"Peter can't for some unknown reason, Remus has a sick relative he needs to visit and take care of, and Sirius's mother has locked him up and probably killed him." James counted off his fingers.

"Walburga?" Dorea questioned thinking about the formidable woman. "She was always headstrong and stubborn, I wonder what happened to make her… change…" she mused aloud.

"Make her go insane you mean?" James asked.

"Tell me what your friends are like." Dorea changed the subject and humoured her son even though she'd heard stories about each of her son's new friends many times over.

"I've told you a million times." James pointed out.

"Then what would you like to do?" Dorea asked her son patiently.

"I don't know."

"Then you've no reason to complain young man."

"But mom…." James whined.

"Don't you have homework to do?"

"I finished it." James answered proudly.

"Then why don't we play a game of chess?"

"Sure!" James jumped up and ran. "I'll get the chess board!"

"No running through the house…" Dorea trailed off before shaking her head. And so, the two sat on the floor, leaning against the couch and played chess.

"Checkmate." James smirked. Dorea furrowed her eyebrows before moving her king away.

"I think not." she answered.

"Not fair!" James studied the board leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. The heard the door open. "Dad!" James leaped up and grabbed his father's hand. "Help me beat mom!"

"James let you father at least take off his shoes." Dorea scolded as her husband smiled at his son who was sheepishly looking at the floor.

"Sorry, but can you help me! Please!" Charlus allowed himself to be dragged over to the chess board on the floor. He looked at the board as his son explained what had just occurred. "We have to beat mom." James said stubbornly.

"Please." Dorea flipped her hair. "No one can beat me." Charlus looked up and grinned, his eyes glinting.

"I take that as a challenge." He stated. "Let's reset the board though. She won this game." He pointed to the board.

James grinned and did as his father bid. "White or Black mom?" He asked mom. She shrugged. "Dad?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Pick one son. Either way, I'll beat your old mom." Charlus grinned as Dorea aimed a punch at his shoulder.

"As if." Dorea crossed her arms and stared at her pieces.

"Okay, Dad and I pick white, we'll move first." James said as he made the first move.

* * *

"Do you not feel well enough to eat?" Hope Lupin asked as she looked at her son. The purple bruises under his eyes starkly contrasted his pale face. He smiled and shook his head.

"I'm fine." It's the moon Remus thought as he played with his greens, trying to restrain the animalistic instincts. The wolf inside him was always stronger at the moon and therefore harder to control.

"When you're finished, call me. We'll go to the basement, and I'll secure everything." Lyall ordered his son sternly before he got up. "Dinner was wonderful dear." He added to Hope before he stood. Remus nodded, staring at his food. Hope frowned at her husband's behavior as he left the room. She stood and pulled her chair closer to her son's before turning his face towards her. Her eyes crinkled with worry.

"You're sure you're okay?" she questioned. Remus nodded.

"It's just the moon mom." Like always he thought, restraining a defeated sigh.

"Well, if that's the case. Can you keep me company as I wash the dishes? Maybe you can show me some of those drawing you were working on this afternoon" Hope suggested with a smile.

"Okay." Remus acquiesced as he stood up painfully slowly, wincing slightly before straightening and going up stairs. Pausing at the top, Remus leaned against the wall, trying to ignore the persistent ache that filled his body. Quietly, he tiptoed past his father's work room and grabbed his sketchbook before slowly making his way back downstairs. In the kitchen, he set the book on the counter. "I'm going to call dad and go into the basement."

"Okay." Hope said with a smile before she pulled her son into a hug. "By the way, what would you like for breakfast? I'm debating between french toast with bacon or pancakes with sausages."

"Anything's fine. I'm going to get dad." Remus turned and painstakingly made his way upstairs. He gently knocked on the closed door that lead to his father's office. "Dad?" he called, leaning against the door frame.

Lyall did not give any verbal response as he gave a curt nod. He is ignoring me Remus thought as he turned away and headed down to the airport. The cage, his own hell, waited for him. The bars were made of iron and there was an electric mesh that would zap him…no the wolf if it tried to escape. He tepidly approached the cage and shivered as he disposed of his clothes. The cage floor was cold, and he hugged himself close to keep the warmth. Remus almost wished he was back at Hogwarts. Even though he was risking the lives of the students and the villagers, the wolf was happier at the Shrieking Shack with place to run around.

"I'm locking the cage. I'll be down tomorrow." Lyall said interrupting his thoughts.

Remus gave a nod as he quietly muttered, "Good night, dad."

***Add a reference to Dante's inferno

Pettigrew's summer was as expected seemingly plain. His mother was working most of the time, so he was left to dwindling away time in the dusty antiques shop. At least that was what he had done until one day he had decided, he had enough. It was not a special day or something but just one of those when an individual decides to enact change in their lives. So, Peter set out of the shop on a hunt to find something to occupy his time.

So, Peter had wandered the streets, walking into bakeries, the broom shop, the ice-cream parlour. He did not purchase anything but rather just window shopped and observed the customers, the shopkeepers and their varied relationships. On the third day of his exploration time, Peter decided to find some of his Gryffindor courage and venture into the muggle side of town. It was there that Peter had found his first job. It was honestly a complete accident…

Peter, honestly had always found muggles fascinating. His dead father was a muggle and every time he was in the muggle world, Peter imagined himself as closer to his father. Initially, he had stuck to the same places as he did in the wizarding world: restaurants, shops, the public square. As he tried to make his way back to the wizarding side of town, Peter took a wrong turn and ended up in a dark alley he didn't recognize.

"Hey, boy, where are you dandling to without your mother?" a stranger with a scruffy beard and light brown hair tinged with grey shouted.

"Uhh…sorry sir. I am sort of lost. Could you please redirect me to Hotsworth Street?" Peter asked nervously.

"Come in boy." the stranger invited. Peter did not move but fear was evident in his eyes. The man agilely lunged forward and caught Peter's arm in a tight grip. Peter struggled and yelled futilely as the man dragged him inside. Peter was surprised to notice the shop held moving photos, crystal balls and other wizarding world artefacts. "Didn't they teach you to not put that magic stick in your back pocket?" the man asked. He smirked as Peter quickly grabbed his wand.

"I…I can hurt…you" Peter stutteringly threatened.

The man laughed in response. "Ahh…the confidence of childhood. I am not here to hurt you, boy. I come from a family of wizards too and well, I am a squib. So I just put up this little "magic" shop here and make some little money to pay the bills. This part of town is dangerous…I will accompany you back to Hotsworth."

"Oh…thanks?" Peter commented lamely.

"So what's your name, boy?" the man asked conversationally as he put on his coat. Peter did not respond. "Ok, I see your parents taught you well. My name is Morgan." The man paused waiting for him to respond.

"P…Patrick and I don't have a father." Peter responded.

The man gave a solemn nod, "That must be difficult for your family. Why don't you give me a hand around the shop and I can spare some change on you? It won't be much, but it's something and I'll have someone to talk to."

Once again, Peter did not respond and they walked the rest of the way till Hotsworth in silence.

"Well, this is Hotsworth. And the offer stands…feel free to drop by my shop whenever. I'll pay by the hour. Bye." Morgan said as Peter ran toward the magical barrier.

Peter was not sure what possessed him to return to Morgan's shop…maybe it was just a preferable option to death from pure boredom. So, Peter spent most of his days in the shop with Morgan. His mother never really questioned where he went if he was back before supper and was ready to help her in the kitchen. Peter really liked Morgan – sometimes he imagined this Morgan was his dad. Summer suddenly had more meaning to Peter and he found himself looking forward to the time he spent with Morgan.


	28. Chapter 27: The Black Reaction

_July 1, 1972_

"She's a disgrace to the family name!" Walburga shrieked when she walked in on Sirius trying to write his cousin a letter. Tearing the letter out of his hands, she grabbed his ear and twisted. "You don't want to turn out to be like her. Do you?" The madness in her eyes scared Regulus who'd walked in on the scene.

"Moth…" he started to say when he saw the warning in his older brother's eyes. Sirius shooed his little brother away with his hand.

"I'd rather be disinherited than be like you." he hissed once Regulus disappeared. Regulus quickly went into the room next door and pressed his ear to the wall.

"Please don't hurt him…" He thought as he heard a thud and a yell. He closed his eyes trying not to think about how much trouble his brother was in. So stupid, why can't he just do what she wants! Regulus squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself not to cry as he heard Sirius say something else to enrage their mother.

The argument lasted an hour filled with shrieks of rage and pain, the end of which was signalled by a slammed door. Regulus waited for his mother to walk past before he quickly ran to the his brother's door. "Siri!" he whispered urgently turning the handle of the door knob. It was locked.

"Reggie, go to your room." He heard his brother's muffled voice say from the other side.

"No, unlock the door." Regulus stated stubbornly. There was no reply. Sirius picked himself off the floor, ignoring the fact that his brother was probably still outside. Please, as if I'd ever let him look at me like this, he thought as he looked at himself in the mirror. His lip was split and bleeding, his cheek was already starting to bruise and his muscles ached from the curse she used on him. Wonderful, he thought bitterly as he took out the healing salves from his trunk. "Siri?" He heard his brother question worriedly again. Closing his eyes, Sirius sighed thanking Merlin that his little brother didn't have a wand. Otherwise, he's probably unlock the door himself he thought with a bittersweet smile.

"I'm fine Regulus, just go to your room yeah? I don't need you to get into trouble too. Yeah?" He reassured his brother, hoping his voice sounded the part.

"Okay." He heard the quiet unsure reply from the other side. Sirius slowly applied Bruise salve onto his cheek as he leaned against his bed, listening as his little brothers footsteps faded away. Please let him be sorted into Gryffindor. Then I can get him out of this mad house. We could live with Andy, or hell, I could get us out of here somehow if things get real bad. I could protect him from all of them, the pure blood fanatics. He'd be safe from her and her stupid ideas about blood supremacy. He wouldn't be forced to become Lord Black unless he wanted it. It'll be just us again, Reggie and me. James would help us, and he'd help me. I'm sure of it.

Regulus slowly sat on the edge of his bed. He stared out the window. "Kreacher." He watched as the house elf appeared in front of him with a little pop. "How may I serve you Young Master Black?" The elf bowed to him, his nose almost touching the floor.

"Is Sirius asleep?" Regulus questioned. The elf nodded.

"Yes, the traitor Black is sound asleep on the floor." The elf sneered. Regulus frowned at him slightly, but he'd mostly gotten used to the strange animosity between his brother and the House elf.

"I need you to heal him and make sure he sleeps in his bed." Regulus commanded. "I want this done straight away."

"Of course Master. Kreacher lives to serve House Black." The elf said bowing again, although the distaste on his face was apparent.

"Thank you Kreacher." Regulus said with a smile. The disgusted expression on his face dissipated a bit, and he disappeared with a crack. I have to be sorted into Slytherin Regulus thought swallowing the lump in his throat. Siri wants me to be a Gryffindor, but that would just put him in a more precarious state with our family. I need to be able to protect him. If I can take on the role of Lord Black, he could do whatever he wants, and I could protect him from everyone else. I just need them to focus on me, and Sirius will be safe. I'll protect him, he's too Gryffindor for his own good. Regulus sighed tiredly as he gracefully flopped back onto his bed. He's going to hate me isn't he? Regulus thought sadly as he thought of his plan. He shook his head and ignored the tears that pricked his eyes. It won't matter, in the end he'll be safe. I will make sure of it Regulus thought determinedly as he closed his eyes, the gears in his head turning as he started planning how he'd deceive his family.

* * *

 _July 19, 1972_

"Andy?" Teddy questioned as she read a letter with a faint smile. She looked up and smiled.

"It's from Sirius." She explained as she handed the letter to her husband. He read it and grinned.

"He has quite the sense of humor." He laughed as he read the letter.

"Right? I always wondered where he got it from. Definitely not from the family." She mused.

"Well maybe the little one will get her Uncle's sense of humor." Teddy laughed as he placed a hand on her flat stomach.

"Then there'd be two Sirius's! The horror!" Andy said dramatically and the two burst out laughing. I hope Regulus and Sirius are alright. If they got caught they would've gotten into so much trouble. And it's not like Sirius would tell me if they got caught. Stupid Gryffindor. Teddy watched her face for a few minutes.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Andy asked.

"Something's bothering you." He pointed out as he sat down on the couch, looking up at her.

"I'm just worried. Worried that my family will come after us." Andy said as she looked out the window.

"But what if they don't?" Teddy questioned optimistically.

"You don't know them like I do." Andy said darkly. "They'll do anything for their reputation. Family above all else." She ended bitterly. "And I broke that rule."

"And I'm glad that you did." Teddy replied honestly. Andy smiled.

"Me too." she whispered before pecking him on the cheek. "Me too."

* * *

 _July 31, 1972_

Why? She just left, she didn't say bye, she didn't even give us a warning. She just left me. Cissa heard an object shatter nearby as her magic swirled around her matching her angst. A month had passed since her older sister's disaster wedding. At first Cissa was in shock, then she denied it. Andy wouldn't run. She'd stay. She's my sister, I know her best. She'll stay, she would never leave me to fend for myself.

Cissa had reassured herself and convinced herself until she walked into the empty room. The beautiful wedding dress she'd approved and helped her sister pick lay on the bed, abandoned. By the time it hit her that Andy had left, the family feud had already began. _She's a mudblood loving traitor, the bitch. She's a disgrace. I don't blame her, the Lestranges were always strange: always rubbed me the wrong way those boys._ No, she wanted to shout, she didn't leave. She's still here! Except for the fact that every piece of evidence pointed towards the fact that Andy had left.

Then she got angry. How dare she ruin our family's reputation she thought. She glared whenever anyone mentioned her sister. Cissa didn't even utter her sister's name. She destroyed everything that belonged to her sister, burning her sister's room until the inside of the room consisted of ashes and burnt walls.

Slowly, her anger ran out of fuel. Her fiery rage left, leaving nothing but a dead ember. Now she was just filled with an empty bitterness. When Bella left, Andy had helped her. She protected her from the cruel realities of the world. They'd been each other's support.

Bella wanted to kill Andy. Cissa's mother had shut herself away in shame. Their father turned towards Cissa and her marriage contract. The rest of the Black family either hated Andy or felt pity for her. The pureblood community found the piece of gossip to be a juicy hot topic on the latest scandal. And Cissa was stuck: quietly supporting and hating her sister all at once.

Her sister had always been there for her. And as the older one, Andy had dutifully filled in the role their parents forced on her. Now, Cissa found herself being forced to take her sister's role. Unlike Andy, Cissa didn't know how to rebel, nor did she know how to stand on her own. So, she'd do what she always did: withdraw into the person that she was expected to be. She'd do her duty to her family: Family before all else.

* * *

 _August 20, 1972_

It had become a habit for Peter to stay an hour or two in the antique store with his mother until about 10 AM, when he headed over to Morgan's place. This day was no different but even the most crucial days in our lives often start out very normal.

Morgan had been waiting for him with his usual welcoming dish of tea with a pinch of lemon and biscuits. Then, Morgan had launched into a scathing rhetoric of the muggle government. Peter didn't really understand how the muggle government worked but apparently it was not treating its workers well. At least that is what Morgan told him and Peter trusted Morgan. Most of the muggles were on something called strikes which apparently was when the workers wouldn't show up to work until their demands were met.

Morgan didn't really hate the government nor did he hate the workers. Life had taught him really early on to never be on anyone's side. Afterall what did ideologies and leaders care about the poor man who's sweat and sacrifice made it a reality. But with the workers on strike and the government unwilling to compromise, many shop owners such as him were badly hit due to a lack of sales. God, he had bills to pay!

He secretly watched Peter cut the potatoes. Morgan liked Peter...sure the boy was timid but who wasn't afraid. Morgan found Peter to be a very friendly, endearing, and naive child. That is why he did not reveal to Peter the true extent of his shady dealings with illegal trade. Morgan, to be honest, had no intention of harming of the boy or introducing the boy to his rebellious life. Peter was innocent of the ways of the world and Morgan wanted to keep it that way. He was also smart enough to know that Peter was no Morgan...he was not a squib that was unwelcome by both family and friends. No, Peter had friends and he had a place in society and, god forbid, Morgan ever destroy Peter's chances of making a place for himself in society. Morgan cut off his thoughts as Peter started telling him another story about his friends.

Today was a day he had his business "associates" coming by. Morgan tried to stop Peter from coming today but he didn't have a good reason to give the boy without arousing concern. So instead a few hours before the sun set, Morgan said, "I think it would be good if you head home now. I have some business I would like to attend to alone."

"Umm...are you sure you don't want me to come along, Morgan? I can help you…" Peter said trailing off.

Morgan was about to give a harsh reply but there a knock on the hard and urgent knock on the door. Oh god, those men were early. He grabbed Peter and pushed him into the closet. "Stay here and don't come out no matter what happens until those men leave."

"Uhh...Morgan…"

Morgan frantically cut off the boy, "No, promise me!"

"Promise?" the boy replied as it it were a question.

Morgan didn't have time. He would have to hope the boys timid nature would be enough to deter him from coming out. Morgan went to open the front door to welcome his business partners. He barely had time to register surprise of who was in front of him before multiple shots were heard and he fell dead.

Peter who had seen the whole incident through the small crack he had created by propping the closet door slightly open. He was too shocked to move or even run. He scrunched further into the closet, leaning against the wood in the back hoping he would disappear into the wall. Pettigrew did not move from his spot even after the men left. They hadn't even stepped in… and they'd just shot Morgan in cold blood and left. As he sat there in grief and fear, Peter had only one thought: A man who wanted to survive always had only one option and that was to stick with the powerful. Nobody cared about the poor and weak.


End file.
